Fame and Fortune
by Ridiculum est vita
Summary: Meet Ichigo, a popular singer under the stage name 'Tensa'. Now meet Shiro, a popular singer quickly rising to the top. What happens when the two collide? What happens when Grimmjow, another popular singer, decides he wants the berry to himself? Secrets, feuds, and drama are all guaranteed to ensue! Fame and Fortune, or maybe only one? AU. Eventual ShiroxIchi! You have been warned!
1. Meet The Crew

Meet Ichigo Kurosaki. A normal 19 year old teenager just like any other high school student. Well, scratch that for two reasons. The obvious reason being that he has bright, neon orange hair which he inherited from his mother, which has, sadly, passed away. You'll find out more about that incident later on. Second reason being that in secret he's the most famous singer on the charts to this day, all of his songs landing in the top three every month. But nobody knows about that little fact except for his family and his closest friends, everyone just knows him as Ichigo Kurosaki, not 'Tensa', his stage name, from the popular band 'Tensa Zangetsu'. Now, I know what you're probably thinking... How can anyone not notice probably the only person with orange hair on this earth? Of course there are reasons for this, too. Well, one of his friends that know his secret, Orihime Inoue, also has orange hair, which hardly matters, and whenever he goes anywhere as Tensa he colors his hair to black and puts red contacts in to make his eyes an orangish red color.

Now meet Shirosaki Ogichi, or Shiro, a promising singer quickly rising to the top, falling just behind Ichigo... err, I mean Tensa. Unlike Ichigo who doesn't want all the unwanted attention from publicity and, therefore, hides his true identity, Shiro absolutely adores the attention from it. He doesn't hide that fact either, flaunting it and bragging about it all the time which often annoys his friends, not like he cares. Oh, I almost forgot to mention why he's pretty hard to miss. The first reason being he has pure, snowy white hair, and yes, he's only 20 years old, not some old dude with the second being his eyes. His eyes are golden eyes, quite normal, but what sets them apart from everyone elses is that these golden irises sit in the middle of pure black. Pretty eerie, eh? Especially since they're his natural eyes, no contacts or anything, same with his hair.

Anyways, on with the story. One day Shiro spots Ichigo at school and, unfortunately for Ichigo, he wants him and he wants him bad. As time goes on and Shiro falls harder for the berry he won't take no for an answer. Unfortunately for Shiro, no is the only thing that Ichigo is willing to give as a response. Worse yet, Shiros biggest enemy and rival for spot number two in the music industry, Grimmjow Jaeggarjaques, also has his eyes set on the berry. Now for all the curious people out there, Grimmjow was a singing prodigy at the young age of ten, now 21, so being beaten occasionally by a nobody like Shiro is not exactly sitting well with him. So when he find out he's also gunning for Ichigo, you can bet he takes it personally, and also, as a challenge which he's more then willing to accept. Grimmjow has blue hair that is pretty hard to miss, and just like Shiro, he makes no attempt whatsoever to hide it as he, too, enjoys the attention the publicity has to offer. He has deep blue eyes that many have compared to the sea on a bright, sunny day or when he's pissed, which might I add is often, the cold, frozen ice that can cut right through you.

**I do believe that is enough for the introductions of our main characters. You'll find out more about the other characters as you read on, which I do hope you indeed do. So, how about we get on with this story, ne? Enter the first day of school...**


	2. Hate At Second Impression

**A/N Hey! I figured out how to change a chapter without totally reloading it, so I figured it was in my best interest to put this in here :P Anyways... Thanks for reading my story. This is my first one so it's completely and totally understandable if you don't like it. It is, after all, trial and error, right? Well, I'm sure you don't wanna read this so I'll let ya get to the actual story. Enjoy!**

**Bleach: Kubo Tite owns Bleach, not me, sadly. I only wish I did. But I do own this plot ;)**

Day One

Karukara High School

Normal POV

He woke up to the loud, annoying shrieking of his alarm clock demanding that he get the hell up. Groaning and cursing under his break, he rolled over to kill the damn electronic menace only to find beady eyes staring at him, chin resting on the side of Ichigo's bed. Yelping, in a very many way of course, he flew off the bed to escape whoever the hell was watching him in his sleep. Turning around abrutly to stare and possibly serious injure the attacker, his fear and surprise immedietly twisted into annoyance and anger when he realized it was only his crazy nutjob of a father.

"MY DARLING SON, IT'S FINALLY THE DAY FOR YOU TO RETURN TO SCHOOL TO FILL YOUR HEAD WITH KNOWLEDGE ABOU-," he was suddenly stopped by a fist in his face from his so called darling son with a look of pure annoyance stamped on his face.

"Damn it, crazy old goat face, what the hell did I tell you about staring at me while I sleep, eh? I swear, you're the most annoying dad ever! Now get the hell out of my fucking room!" Without any warning he threw his dad out of his room and shut the door right behind him.

Running his hand over the front of his face he snorted as he heard his dad running down the stairs shouting something like 'MISAKI, OUR DARLING SON DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE,' and he could just picture him going downstairs straight to his mother's poster to hug it. His amused expression suddenly morphed into the form of a frown as he remembered that fateful day long ago. He could remember every little detail, from the knife that hit the wet pavement to the blood that soaked down to his bones. Ichigo shook his head, desperately trying to dispel that horrible memory and looked over to his alarm clock and gasped when he saw those red numbers stating the time tauntingly. "Shit, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up," he mumbled to himself as he headed for the closet.

After slipping into a plain black tee shirt and somehow managed to force his black skinny jeans on, he grabbed his jacket from on top of his desk and swung it over his shoulder along with his book bag. He trudged down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, noticing that his sisters weren't awake yet and then remembered that Karin had mentioned leaving early to go practice soccer and Yuzu stating that she would tag along. Ichigo popped a piece of bread into the toaster, pulled the lever down, and headed to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Opening the fridge he noticed a note on the front of the a brown paper sack. Tearing the note off he read what was clearly in Yuzu's handwriting "Ichigo, I made you lunch for school. It's your favorite!"

Smiling, Ichigo crumbled the note, stuck it into his front pocket, grabbed his lunch, and took a water bottle. At that moment he heard the toaster make a loud 'ding' as the bread sprung out, and he smelled the distinct smell of burnt toast. Grumbling under his breath about how the 'damn toaster hated him' he took it out of the damned device and unplugged it. Then he was on his way to the torture they called school.

Entering school ground he heard the sound of people walking up to him from behind. Looking over his shoulder that didn't have his bag slung over it he sees his friends. Rukia was looking to him with a big grin on her face, her black raven styled hair blowing softly in the breeze, Renji with a face splitting grin, his red hair up in its normal spiky ponytail, his tatoos inked onto his forehead that led down to his chest. Then there was Chad with a slight smile walking beside a grinning Orihime with orange hair flying all over the place since she was jumping up and down waving to him. To the left was Shinji, showing his piano tooth grin in all its glory with his blonde hair and his outfit that screamed gay with Uryuu Ishida to the right, hiding his small smile while he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

The first one who reached him was Renji who put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, leaning in enough to whisper into Ichigo's ear without anyone hearing, "Good job there, berry. Your song hit number one on the charts again, but I'm sure you already heard about this, correct?" Renji whispered to him, his breath tickling his ear as he spoke.

Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that was slowly forming on his lips. Of course he knew his new song had hit number one on the charts, who didn't know? It was everywhere. On billboards, on the radio, on the T.V., everywhere, 'Tensa tops charts again'. He was the best after all, he deserved to be talked about. But, like everything it did come with a price, which is presicely why he had his stage name. Nobody except for his family and friends knew and he would do and already did do everything in his power to keep it that way.

All of this friends came up and congratulated him on his success, the funniest being Shinji. He had thrown himself at Ichigo, in tears, commenting on how his best friend was gonna grow up to be a big rock star and was going to ditch him for rich friends, hugging him and almost choking him to death. He only stopped when Orihime panicked and said that Ichigo's face was turning purple. Finally, after letting Ichigo go they continued on into school property.

Shiro's POV

If you thought I was pissed, that was a fucking understatement. The last thing I wanted to be doing was going to this hell hole; nontheless, I had came knowing I had to keep up a good attendence record. Sighing, I walked up to the board that stated what class you were in for the new school year. Quickly scanning the board, I found my name and headed off in the direction to my homeroom. I definitely didn't miss the stares and hushed whispers sent my way and I smiled, but that quickly reminded me why I was pissed the fuck off in the first place.

I had worked all month for that one song, barely putting any effort into any of my other songs, only to have it land number two on the charts again. I doubted anyone could understand how much I hated that Tensa bastard, he didn't deserve that spot every month. Everyone knew that he hid his real identity which meant he only put a half ass effort toward music, which ticked me off even more. Here I am, putting all my heart and soul into music and it can't contend with a half assed piece of work.

Growling, effictively silencing the people around me I finally found myself in front of my homeroom. Opening the door with a lot more force that was absoultely necessary I surveyed that people in the room. Finding nobody that I knew or anybody interesting I made my way to the back of the classroom sitting next to the seat by the window that overlooked the school. I never enjoyed sitting next to the window, the sunshine shining in my eyes making it hard to doze off during an especially boring lesson or when it rained it made me cold and depressed, which, in turn, made me a very agitated albino.

The students in the class room and the ones that entered it apparently weren't blind and noticed my pissed off aura that no doubt settled around me; therefore, they took the seats near the front of the class and to the right, smart idea. Not imagining anyone would be stupid enough to come anywhere near me at this point, I rested my head on my elbow that laid on the desk, trying to get more sleep that I was deprived of when I was forced to wake up this morning.

Moments before falling asleep, the door was thrown open and I lazily opened up my eyes and glanced up only to have my frown return full force at what I saw. Of fucking course, just my damn luck. Grimmjow stood in the doorway looking around with the most menacing glare I've ever seen from him. I couldn't stop the small snicker that escaped my lips since I knew exactly what had pissed him off so much. Grimmjow was used to being top on the charts, then second when Tensa appeared out of the blue, then down to third this month because of me.

I cursed myself when he looked straight at me. I had forgotten that that guy had the sharpest hearing, way too sharp for any normal human which is why some people called him part panther. The moment his eyes found me his lips turned up into a feral smile and he started gliding over to me. Fucking shit. This wasn't going to end well, if it ended at all.

Finally reaching me, he sat on the edge of my desk and sneered down at me.

"Hey there, snow white. Almost forgot that your white ass went to this school. Guess I found my new person to torture this year. Can't wait until I get to fuck your life up," he laughed and walked off only to sit to my left one seat up.

Fucking fantastic, I thought to myself. Instead of showing any annoyance on my face, not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing he could rile me up, I yawned and put my head down again to try to sleep, again. By now there were only four seats left. One in front of me, to the left, to the right, and a desk to the right one seat up, so I imagined that nobody else would be coming in, since normally there was never a full class. Immedietly after thinking this I felt the dull feeling of sleep pull me under and blackness swallow my vision.

I was jolted awake when the door was opened. Actually, not so much the door opening, but the obnoxious laughter that spilled from the lips of the students entering the class room. I looked up, clearly ticked off that someone had woke me up. But that definitely didn't last long, not after I saw one boy.

He had bright orange hair that reached down to his shoulder, tan skin that just begged to be touched, and the sexiest eyes I have ever seen. They were a warm, brown honey color that were shining, tears streaming down his face from laughing too hard and too much. And those lips, I unconciously licked my own. I had never had this much of an urge to ravish someone so totally and completely.

Something inside of me clicked at that moment and I shook my head, trying my damn hardest to not look at that boy that was still laughing at his friend. Although I didn't stare at him it was pretty hard to miss his conversation, what, with them almost shouting.

"Nice going, you moron! You almost made us late for class, on the first day no less! I should throw you out the nearest window! You're the biggest idiot, Shinji!" shouted the red head, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Well you weren't helping either, you clueless baboon! You said it was on the other side of the school! I swear, Renji, if Ichigo didn't make perfect grades you'd be on the same intelligence level!" screamed the guy with blonde hair who I figured was Shinji.

"Who the hell are you calling a baboon? And I'm nowhere as idiotic as Ichigo. He's a complete failure! The only good thing is his grades!" shouted what I assumed was Renji.

"Can you both shut the hell up before I die laughing at your idiocy and before you make Orihime any more uncomfortable? And stop calling me an idiot, you're both worse then me! Also, if you haven't noticed yet, the whole fucking class is staring at you two arguing like a pair of love struck idiots," commented the drool inducing boy who finally stopped laughing and now wore a scowl as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

So, his name was Ichigo was it? I smiled, thinking about how the name fit him all too perfectly and I idly wondered if he tasted like strawberries as his name stated. I was forced out of my disturbing thoughts when something moved on all sides of me. I looked to my right, seeing the girl whose name I think was Orihime, Shinji sitting in front of her, Renji in front of me, and Ichigo sitting to the left of me.

I couldn't help but blink a few times in surprise. Then I remembered that those were the only seats left in the class and deep inside I smiled to myself. Suddenly I was very happy that I had come to school today. Out of nowhere, I suddenly got an idea that made me want to rub my hands together like a villain out of a movie.

I leaned back in my chair and kicked my feet out, 'accidently' knocking my bag over, making all the papers inside fly everywhere. "Shit," I muttered, rather loudly, as I rested my chair back to its normal position on the ground and got down on my hands and knees to pick up my papers.

I was pleased when I saw tan fingers appear in my line of vision and started helping me pick up my papers, but I managed not to smirk or smile, just kept on my calm facade. It took alot less time then I would have liked when all the papers were off the floor and organized.

When Ichigo and I stood up I noticed that he was staring rather intently at one of piece of paper he had found. I looked down to see it was a draft for one of my new songs for next month and I frowned, not remembering placing it inside my bag, though it didn't really change anything. It only did if Grimmjow saw it and decided to steal it, but I was sure that he would have more pride then that, being a stuck up asshole and what not.

"Thanks for ya help, saved me alot a' trouble. Name's Shiro," I said as he looked up from the paper with a slight smirk and I couldn't help but ask, "wha' tha' smirk for?"

"Oh, nothing really, just a random thought," I raised my eyebrow as he shook his head, "name's Ichigo. Nice to meet you," he said as he held out his tan hand to me.

I took it and put a little more pressure then absolutely needed, genuinly surprised when he didn't squirm like most people would, but applied more force then let go.

I knew that it was probably meaningless, but for some reason that smirk really irked me and I couldn't help but ask again what it was for. One eyebrow still raised I questioned, "Pleasure, but I am rather curious bout' wha' tha' smirk was for."

Ichigo looked back my way, but instead of a smirk, he now wore a frown. He stared at my face with a look of intense concentration, almost like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem, a slight wrinkle appearing at the top of his nose, which might I add was fucking adorable. Finally, heaving a sigh, he turned back toward the window saying, "Don't worry, it was really nothing. I was just trying to imagine how the notes on that paper would sound, and found it slightly amusing that it wasn't as complicated after finding the main note," and with that he stopped talking, tapping his fingers on his desk.

Staring dumbfounded at him I couldn't get my jaw to move or work right from complete shock. After the blood finally started flowing back into my brain, the rage finally took hold. How dare he! That fucking little brat. What the hell did he know and what the fuck was he trying to say? Did he not know who the hell I was?

Teeth snapping together defiantly with a click I heard the low laugh from the seat in front of Ichigo. I turned my head to glare daggers at Grimmjow who, after seeing me so pissed, stopped trying to hold back his laughter and started out right laughing at me.

But no, it didn't stop there. Right after that idiot started laughing I saw the person in front of me shoulder's start to shake with what could only be identified as laughter. What the hell was up with the red head? It was bad enough that Ichigo had insulted me, but his fucking friend had to go and rub salt into my wounds? Hell no. I couldn't and wouldn't stand for this.

Right as I turned my head to start cussing out the orangette I actually payed attention to the beat he was tapping with his fingers. Astonished I listened and looked down at my paper that my new, soon to be song was written on. I felt my eyes widen when the beat and notes matched perfectly. That was impossible! The only way it could be was if this kid had a photographic memory, but also knew how to read notes like a fucking professional. And, trust me, if he was a professional I would know. You had to know your enemies better then they knew themselves if you wanted to kick their ass, right? So, who the hell was this kid with bright orange hair?

**So... Good? Hoping so! I really had fun writing this so I hope that people like it so I have the motivation to keep going. Thanks for reading, it is very much appreciated. Also, feel more then free to write a review. I just love hearing from everyone. It is truly rewarding :D**


	3. One Interesting Year

**A/N Yello! Sorry that there was none of this last chapter... If I would have known you have to do it yourself I would have O.O Anyways... how'd everyone like it so far D:? I was listening to a song and suddenly got the idea so I have no idea if this is bad, good, ok... ARGH *frustrated* Also, I did notice some errors last chapter, but I'll fix them later and I know the ages for high school are ridiculous, but bear with me please? :D? This being my first story I really am clueless so any reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. Anyhow, read on! **

**Bleach: I don't own Bleach! That belongs to Kubo Tite! The only thing I own is the plot for this story!**

Day One

Karukara High School

Grimmjow POV

I honestly couldn't help myself. It was just too fucking hilarious. First, this random kid going and pretty much telling him off and then Shiro actually being insulted by it. My, my. This was going to be one fucking interesting year. I was trying my damn hardest not to crack and start laughing all out, but that expression did it.

I let go. I felt myself shaking with the movement of laughing so hard and I heard my laugh echo through the classroom, noticing a few students that were actually brave enough to look back to see what I was laughing at. I could feel Shiro glaring ice at the back of my head, but at this point I couldn't stop myself.

Suddenly I heard a low noise from my right. I looked over to see this Renji dude trying not to laugh so hard that a tear leaked from the corner of his eye and rolled down his face. This only made me laugh harder when I imagined Shiro noticing that this new guy was laughing at him, also. Amazing, just fucking amazing. This was gonna be one of the best years yet.

Finally, after somehow managing to stop laughing, I turned around to see Shiro staring at the piece of paper the orangette had picked up and handed to him. Curious, I watched as Shiro's golden eyes, wide for some unknown reason to me, looked from his paper to Ichigo's fingers only to return to his paper again. What the hell? Now the curiousity was eating at me. What the fuck was on that paper Shiro had in his hand? Just as I was about to get up to steal the paper from the albino's hand the bell rang. Sighing I got up from my seat, making a mental note to find out about the paper later, but first I needed to eat something.

Ichigo POV

I heard a sigh and Grimmjow stood from his seat in front of me and strode out of the room. Stifling a yawn, I stretched my legs under the desk, groaning when I felt three different places pop. I had forgotten how brutal school could be. I jumped slightly when Shiro slammed his hands down on my desk. I looked up to see his golden eyes lurking in inky darkness simmering with barely controlled rage. I gulped. Maybe insulting him hadn't been the best idea.

"So, mind tellin' me how ya' knew the tune of tha' song, I-chi-go," he drawled, no, snarled down at me, purposely pronouncing every part of my name. Well, this wasn't going well.

I peeked around the albino to give a desperate look to Renji and Shinji that I hoped was screaming 'HELP ME!' Apparently Renji caught it as he stood up from his seat and closed in the short distance from his desk to mine.

"Well, hello there Shiro. I didn't know you were in our class. Congrates on stealing number two this month. Maybe you'll do better next time. Ichigo, we should really get going before Rukia thinks we're ditching her and decides to take it 'personal' so how bout you say your goodbyes and we'll head out," the red head commented, emphasizing the word personal, providing me with a much needed escape route.

"Sure thing. It was nice chatting with ya, Shiro, but I best be going. See you after lunch," I quickly grabbed my stuff, stood up, and followed Renji out the door with our other friends following in tow.

I didn't miss the angry growl that followed me out the door or the sound of something crashing into the wall. I also didn't miss the angry yowl that screamed "ICHIGO", but I chose to ignore it, sighing.

I know I shouldn't have commented on the music, but I really could not stop myself and trust me, I did try. I tried my damn hardest. Running my hand through my hair I eventually did start listening to Renji and Shinji agrue about something, but quickly decided that it wasn't worth it. Blocking them out, I just blindly followed them to the rooftop where we ate every year since, well, since forever.

Sitting down, the railing digging into my back, I took out my lunch to find my bento filled with all kinds of different foods. Sure enought they were all my favorites and I silently thanked Yuzu. All my friends and I placed our hands together and shouted "Itadakimasu!" and started digging in.

The next twenty minutes passed with hardly any talking, just the sound of my friends and me eating. After we had all finished our respective lunches and had cleaned up the first thing out of Shinji's mouth was, "I can't believe it! First we're friends with the all fabulous Ichigo, and now we're in the same class as Shiro and Grimmjow. I might die of over exposure to hot guys," he squeled and mocked holding his heart and falling to the floor, supposedly dead.

Even thought I know none of my friends know about it, everytime Shinji mentions anything close to gay I feel myself tense a bit. To be honest, I'm gay, but nobody knows it, not even my family. I'm the only one clued into my dirty little secret and even though it may deny me my happiness, I don't intend to ever tell anyone about my sexual preferences.

"Yea, but what does this idiot go and do, " Renji says as he punches my arm, "he just HAD to go and piss off Shiro. I swear, what a stupid fuck. Are ya trying to get found out?"

Sighing I rubbed my now sore arm, not really intending to give an answer at all when I heard someone shuffling next to me. Looking over I saw Rukia, her violet eyes shining with worry.

"Ichigo," she murmured, "you know you need to be more careful. What if anyone finds out?"

Looking at her, and the worry and desperation shown on her face I instently felt more stupid then before and regret washed through me. Lifting my hand I placed it on her head which made her look up at me again.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'll try to be more careful. Just... don't worry about it. It'll all be fine," I reassured her and I felt her immedietly relax and the tension that was so thick before slowly eaze away, leaving a calmness in its wake.

All of us jumped when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Grumbling under my breath I slowly rose to me feet, helping Rukia up after me. We all started making our way back to class, complaining about how lunch was just way too short these days.

Right before entering I suddenly got a weird feeling in my stomach. A feeling that told me that I shouldn't go in. Pushing it aside and ignoring it, I shrugged and opened the door and stepped inside. I started to make my way over to my desk, quickly noticing that Grimmjow had already returned to his seat, but Shiro was nowhere to be seen.

Exhaling a slight sigh of relief I walked over to my desk and flung myself into the chair, relieved at the release of pressure on my feet. After doing pretty much nothing over the summer just walking about school and up and down those damn stairs was enough to make my feet hurt. Taking a quick glance I noticed how about half of the class was there, the other half unaccounted for.

Not really caring anymore, I leaned my head against the window, feeling the warm sunshine warm the side of my face. Humming my approval I stuck my earphones in, changing the song on my IPod to one of my favorite songs. Quickly feeling sleep start to overtake me, I gladly gave in to it and the darkness overtook me with music silently still playing.

Grimmjow POV

Shiro was really starting to piss me the fuck off. Where the hell was that bastard? I was practically ready to kill myself if I didn't find out what the fuck was on that paper. Impatiently running a hand over my face I heard someone snoring behind me.

Turning around, I was genuinly shocked. Ichigo had his head rested on the glass on the window, light shining over his peaceful sleeping face, making his hair and face light with an unnatural glow. I couldn't deny the fact that the kid was sexy as hell and to add to it, he was one hell of a firecracker, ready to explode for any given reason.

It was in the middle of my observations when I heard footsteps pounding over my way. Looking up, I saw Shiro and, damn, he looked pissed to high heaven. Nostrils flared, eyes glinting dangerously with rage, he descended upon the poor unprepared berry. I quickly debated whether or not I should wake him up and save him a possible injury, but decided against it. This could turn out to be very interesting. Smirking I watched with anticipation at what was about to happen, only to be royally confused with what Shiro did...

Shiro POV

I stormed back in the room and my eyes quickly darted over to Ichigo. Fully intending to get him to answer my questions I started to march over to him, not missing the way Grimmjow was smirking evily to himself for reasons unknown to anyone but that crazy bastard.

In no time at all I was standing right next to the berry and I went to yell at him, but I quickly stopped. I didn't notice that he was asleep from the other side of the room. What was worse was the fact that I couldn't pry my eyes off of him. How the hell can anyone look so peaceful and relaxed when they sleep when they have such a shitty and bitchy attitude when they're awake?

His orange hair looked like it was on fire, shining with the light from the sun. His eyelids were closed, but still had the slight warm, honey brown color that you could see when he was awake. The frown that he had wore ever since he had stopped laughing at the beginning of class was gone, leaving not a trace behind. I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. This boy was truly breath taking.

I was pulled out my stupor when I heard a loud cough to the right. I turned my head to see Grimmjow, wearing an amused expression. What I couldn't understand was the slight look of confusion that he was trying to hide in his eyes. Noticing that he had caught my attention, he raised an eyebrow, making the most smug expression I had ever seen.

"So, snow white, see something you like?" he spoke with a pointed look at the sleeping berry.

I didn't miss the twist in my gut and the slight feeling of what I believe was possessiveness starting to form. I quickly smothered the feeling, placing a look of pure disbelief on my face.

"Now wher' tha' hell ya get tha' idea from, ne?" I questioned, trying to ignore the feeling of how it felt so wrong to say it.

"Oh, just the fact that you were staring at him with your jaw on the floor with drool falling from the side of your mouth. Guess I was wrong though," he shrugged it off. "By the way, now that we're having a lovely conversation, what exactly was written on that piece of paper, eh? I am SO very curious," Grimmjow dragged out the 'so' in his statement much longer then really required.

I was about to reply with a smart ass remark when I heard someone tsking behind me. Suddenly Renji appeared next to me and reached down and pulled out what could only be Ichigo's IPod. My suspicion grew when he read the song title and started cracking up with laughter.

From out of nowhere all I could hear was music blaring from in front of me. I was shocked for two reasons. One being that he listened to THAT kind of music and the second being that even though his music was on full blast he didn't even bat an eyelash.

It felt like I jumped out of my skin when Grimmjow suddenly started booming with laughter. Again, Ichigo didn't even give a hint of waking up. What the fuck? I was curious as to what the hell this kid had to sleep through if he didn't even twitch at this.

"Well, fuck. At least we know the berry has good taste in music. I was worried that he would be listening to some soft shit, but apparently that's the last thing he listens to. And look at how soundly he's sleeping through that shit, too," Grimmjow got out in between fits of insane laughter that made me question his sanity.

But I couldn't exactly disagree with him. After seeing and hearing this I highly doubted he was listening to mellow music. But still... listening to GRIMMJOW's music? Seriously. Apparently he wasn't the good teen everyone thought he was.

At the same time, though I was shocked, I was also thoroughly pissed at the same time. Here I was, number two on the charts, or hell, even Tensa with number one, and he was listening to fucking music by Grimmjow. That hurt. That really fucking hurt.

I didn't like it, but it was apparent that it boosted Grimmjow's already too big ego. He was beaming like he had won the lottery. Then the song was over, and now it was my turn to cackle with delight. Now I definitely knew that Ichigo is anything but innocent. Listening to Grimmjow and my music was certainly anything but pure.

Seeing Grimmjow's face fall and a feral snarl appear on his lips sent me over the edge. I absolutly doubled over laughing, actually more like cackling. I've heard that my laugh is scary, eerie, and fucking insane, but to be honest I like it that way. Who the hell wants to be normal? Certainly not me.

By this time the whole class was in their seats or talking to their friends. But the majority was watching our little corner with wide eyes and a few with slight smiles of amusement. It was now that the teacher decided to grace us with his presence for the first time all day.

In walked a normal sized guy with brown hair and glasses that looked old school. He took his spot in front of the board and wrote his name in handwriting that could only be from years of writing. When he backed away it read 'Aizen Sosuke'.

Giving a smile to the class that clearly demanded silence he cleared his throat and spoke. "Good afternoon class, I apologize for me not being on time. I had some... 'previous' engagements to attend to. To show my deepest apologies and since we only have about half an hour left, I will allow you to talk quietly with your friends," he put emphasis on the words previous, allow, and quietly and everyone got the hint.

Turning in my seat to face the still sleeping berry with his IPod now turned down to a normal volume I couldn't stop my frown. He was still sleeping. Did he not get any sleep at all last night?

It was at this moment that Renji decided that Ichigo needed to get up. He walked over to him and straight up hit him on the back of his head. I stared wide eyed as Ichigo suddenly jumped up, the top of his head hitting the red head right under his chin, causing the red head to curse out rather loudly, that caused the teacher to give them a pointed look.

"Fucking pineapple. You could've tried to be a bit more gentle," Ichigo commented, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, trying to soothe the pain that was slowly ebbing into his skull.

"I could've, but I chose not to so get over it. Stupid strawberry, I swear, if I get a bruise Imma kill ya," Renji said while rubbing under his chin where it was already turning into a slight bruise.

Ichigo looked at me with rage written on his face when I snorted at the nick name.

"Something funny there, snowflake?" he taunted, eyelashes fluttering.

It was at that moment that his hair reminded me of something and I laughed, which caused him to shoot me another glare.

"Oh, nothing a' all, King," I commented, watching his eyebrows skyrocket upwards.

"Excuse me? Where the hell did King come from?"

"Well, ya seem t' be full of ya'self so it fits nicely, ne? And your hair reminds me of a crown," I shrugged noticing how his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Full of myself, hmm? That's really rich coming from you. So proud of yourself, but you forget. You only managed number two, didn't ya?" he chuckled at my astonished expression that I was sure marred my features.

"Why I atta' -," the sound of the bell ringing interrupted me and I silently cursed it to hell.

Smirking with a knowing look, Ichigo stood up and strode toward his friends. Right under the arch of the door he turned to me and said the words that I would never forgive him for.

"Yo, snowflake. Maybe you'll do better next time, ne? Good luck with that, though," laughing he walked out, his friends following him laughing all the while.

"FUCK YOU ICHIGO," I screamed out after him, so full of rage I was seeing red.

Grimmjow POV

Yup, this was gonna be one hell of a fucking interesting year.

**Thanks for reading :D! I would just like to thank my first reviewers. You have no idea how happy you made me! I woke up just to check to see if it published and here I had two reviews. I can't lie, I did a little happy dance. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little chappie ;) See ya next chapter, fer sure! Hopefully I find it in myself to start the drama soon!**


	4. Problems At A Party

**A/N Hello again :D First things first, I noticed at least 3 mistakes that were pretty obvious last chapter and I would like to apologize. I fully intend to go back and fix them later on, but my main focus at the moment is just getting the story out there, so please overlook them. I would just kill to get Word that corrected my mistakes, but sadly all I have is me ;-; Thanks for your reviews again! I think I had a slight heart attack from happiness! Everytime I get a new one I do my little happy dance, so be glad that you're part of that!**

**SoulReaper1975: Yes, I do intend for this to be a ShiroxIchi :)**

**Bleach: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Bleach :( It belongs to Kubo Tite. Only this story's plot is mine.**

Day One (After school, around 10 P.M. )

Downtown Karukara

Ichigo's POV

I had changed from my black skinny jeans and black tee into what I call my 'second skin'. I made my way to the bathroom, my now black bangs falling in my face and I brushed them aside. I could hear the clink of metal as the chains that hung from the pockets on my white skinny jeans met together with each step. I pulled open the top drawer, reaching to the far back and felt the cold smooth texture of my contact container. I pulled it out and popped it open, sighing when I saw the contacts with red irises. Holding my eyes open, I popped each one in and blinked a few times, making a desperate attempt to ignore how uncomfortable they were. When my eyes finally adjusted to the unwanted intrusion I glanced up.

There in the mirror was me, just a different me. Ichigo no longer existed, replaced by Tensa. Black hair that fell slightly longer down past my shoulders, due to temporary hair extensions, settled around a face with red eyes that had a slight brown tint to them, thanks to my natural eye color. A white shirt with a black cross design clung tightly to my torso which sat under a black leather vest that slightly hung over my white skinny jeans. It was no surprise that nobody had recognized me as Tensa yet, we looked absolutely nothing alike. The real me being full of bright colors with a bad-ass personality while Tensa was calm and not easily riled up with dark features. Snorting to myself in amusement at how everything was opposite of normal circumstance, I grabbed the bottle of eye drops, stuck them in my pocket, and headed out the door.

Upon arriving at the back door I was suddenly tackled by a lady with purple hair. Groaning from my new found spot on the floor I looked up to see Yoruichi on top of me, giving me a back breaking bear hug. When she finally looked up to see if I was still breathing, which I barely was, her yellow eyes suddenly filled with concern at what, I was sure, was the unhealthy color of my face.

"Ichigo, whats wrong? Your face is turning blue," she asked with a curious look.

"Geez, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you're trying to choke the living daylights outta me! Now get off me, I don't have this kinda time to mess around!" I yelled, effectively convincing her to get up.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-kun! There's no need to fret. Your limousine is waiting just a block down with your usual driver. Now go on, we'll see you there," Urahara, my manager, winked at me, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve.

Sighing with relief, I rushed out the back door. Black hoodie covering my face and hair so that nobody could recognize me and blow my cover and reveal that Tensa was spotted in the area. After a slight jog I spotted the familiar limo and exhaled a sigh of relief. Jumping into the back of the car I looked up to see Kenpachi laughing, his hand over his face, covering his one eye that had an eyepatch over it.

"I'll never understand why you don't just tell the world who the hell ya are. Blows my mind, Ichigo," he someone managed to get out.

Before I had a chance to respond Kenpachi stepped on the gas, leaving me to fall back in my seat with a quick curse, causing him to laugh even more. Silently shaking my head, I reached over to grab my black sunglasses to slip them on and pulled my IPod out. Sticking my earphones in I turned to some random song with a good beat and relaxed, letting the music lull me into pleasent unconciousness. It felt like it was five minutes later, though it was probably closer to half an hour, that we were pulling up in a line of limousines. Sighing, I noticed that people were starting at ours for obvious reasons. I was the only singer out there with a black limousine with red accents, so it wasn't very hard to miss. I could see people pointing and whispering about it and I just ignored it.

When we finally made our way to the front of the building the door was opened for me and I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught that was sure to follow the moment my feet left the car. Stepping out of the car, I was suddenly blinded by the flash of over expensive cameras, the shouts and squeals from fans, and the media yelling questions and congratulations over everyone else. Weaving myself around the mess of people I finally saw a dead shot to and through the door. Making my way towards it I felt something latch onto my arm and was relieved to see my girlfriend hanging on my arm with a smile.

Now, I know you're probably thinking "Wait, he's gay!" and that is indeed true, but if you also remember he doesn't want anyone to know. So, to keep it under wrap, he dates girls as Tensa so that nobody gets suspicious and, besides, they all eventually end up breaking up, letting the media make assumptions as they pleased.

My current girlfriend, Nelliel, her name is too long, was hanging onto my arm for dear life. Smiling down at her I slipped my arm around her waist and lead us inside, pushing all the sounds of whines from other girls to the back of my mind. I didn't hear that for long, as I soon heard the media starting up again and I heard the click of cameras shooting more pictures of the next unlucky victim, or victims in this case.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Yourichi and Urahara had finally arrived. Urahara was wearing a normal black suit, while Yourichi had a crimson red, one strap, floor length dress on. Smiling like I had first saw them for the night I turned around gave them a wave. Urahara saw it first and let a full blown grin stretch his face and he dragged Yourichi along with him over my way.

"Hello, Tensa-kun! You know, you really shouldn't be wearing your sunglasses at such a high class event. It could almost be considered rude," he smirked, knowing that the last thing I wanted to do was take my shades off and have people stare at my unnatural red eyes.

Just before I could manage a response that didn't sound like a smart ass, since I couldn't give my true personality away, a pure white limo pulled up. Not having a single doubt in my mind, I knew who would emerge from that limo. As expected, Shiro in all his white glory stepped out and smiled a feral grin right before the cameras flashed. He was wearing torn blue jeans that looked a little too tight, even for skinny jeans, and a white jacket over a black dress shirt and a white gold chain hung down to the middle of his torso. Fan girls pretended to have a heart attack and faint into their friends arms. Obviously pleased with himself, a smirk forming, he looked forward to meet my eyes, smirk falling away. I know I said that I shouldn't give my personality away, but sometimes I let myself slip through the act.

I barked out a laugh, looking away from those golden orbs lurking in black that was darker then the sky. Trying to save the situation, I brought the back of my hand in front of my mouth to make it appear as though I had merely coughed, but apparently it wasn't as convincing as I would have liked it to be. Urahara gave me a knowing look, Yourichi gave a slight chuckle, and Nel looked up at me, her brown eyes swimming with confusion, but I just shook my head at her, patting her sea green hair, effectively stopping the question before it was ever asked.

I knew that stopping Shiro would be alot harder to placate than Nel, though. I looked back to see him already making his way toward me, eyes screaming rage, white fists clenched to the point it looked painful. Oops. Guess he was still pissed about earlier today. That made me give another chuckle, not stopping myself in time. Crap... this was not going well. Maybe I should ask for a homeroom change? That definitely wouldn't help now, but it might stop future situations like this. Oh well, I'll ponder that later, here he comes, and is that a blue limo I spot? I hope not...

Shiro's POV

What the hell had that fucker laughed at? Just a look at me and he had laughed, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up. Does he seriously think that I would believe that little pathetic act of him just coincidently coughing when he looked at me? Bullshit, that's what I think that is. I was a few feet away when I heard the screech of tires abrubtly stopping. I looked behind me to see a huge, blue limo. Why not? Thank you, whoever is up there, for managing to fuck this up even more! The door was thrown open and there stood Grimmjow. He was wearing black jeans that were a whole hell of a lot skinnier then normal skinny jeans, a black shirt that fit him to perfection, and his hair was in his normal disheveled look. I had to admit, even though he was an asshole, he was one hot asshole, but I didn't go for that.

Deciding it better to pester Tensa then to deal with Grimmjow and his teasing about today, which I was sure was the reason he was grinning at me. My interest now focused on Tensa, I didn't miss the groan that he let loose, which was surprising since, normally, he was about as emotionless as Ulquiorra, one of my friends. Now, don't get me wrong. At least Tensa talked without practically being forced to; where as, Ulquiorra only talked when he felt it was necessary or when he was acting. Yes, I know. The most stoic and emotionless person I have ever met is one of the top actors today, ironic, right?

My curiosity now reaching new highs I started my advance on him again, only to be stopped with a hand to my shoulder. I looked down and, speak of the devil, Ulquiorra stood there. His raven black hair and green eyes with green tear marks etched onto his skin stood out against his pale white skin, exactly like mine. He shook his head, silently telling myself that whatever the hell I was going to do wasn't worth the trouble. Grumbling, I started walking to go around the man with now knowing eyes that, for some reason, really pissed me off. Right when I was standing next to him I heard someone calling my name from behind.

"Yo! Shiro! Wait up! I want to talk to you about our lovely day at school today! I think it's been the best first day yet!" Grimmjow yelled at me from behind, his voice practically dripping sarcasm.

Grimmjow jogged over to stand in front of me, completely ignoring Tensa and his friends, the former watching them with an amused expression. I internally groaned to myself. This is so not what I needed right now.

"So, how bout that Ichigo kid, huh? Quite the firecracker if I dare say. Not bad looking either," Grimmjow commented with a finger on his chin, like he was seriously debating something.

I snorted, greatly amused. "Ya', he's just one fine piece a' ass. Now if ya don't mind, I'd like ta be gettin' on my way," I tried to step around him, only to be blocked.

"Ah, there's no need to be so pissy bout it. I saw you staring at him while he was sleeping. I know I didn't mistake that look for something else. You were practically eye-raping the poor strawberry."

Knowing I couldn't really deny it, except for that last part, I worded my response carefully. "I wasn't eye-raping him. I was just observin'. Big difference thar', blueberry. Besides, ya look like you were enjoyin' tha' show just as much as me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really should get going, unlike ya, I've got somewhere ta' be," I started trying to get around him again, only to be stopped once more.

"What the fuck do ya' want, Grimmjow?" I snarled, not being able to contain my rage anymore.

Holding up his hands in a sign of defeat he laughed, which only add fuel to the fire that was my anger and irritation.

"Whoa! Calm down there, snowflake. I was just trying to make friendly conversation. Nothing wrong with that, right? Besides, I just wanted to know why you were so frustrated in the first place. It's not like he did anything extrodinary or uncalled for, ne?" He threw his arm on my shoulder.

Suddenly from next to me Tensa started actually laughing. Not a chuckle this time. He bust out laughing. That was definitely a first. I had never seen him laugh before and for some odd reason it struck me as familiar. Knowing that there was no possible way that I had heard that laugh, I ignored the feeling, pushing it into the far side of my mind, more concerned about focusing at the miracle in front of me. It hardly took any time at all before he had composed himself, wiping a lone tear away from the corner of his right eye with the back of a finger.

"You guys really don't know how to hold a private conversation, do you? I knew that you guys didn't care who knew your personal life, but I would have never imagined that you would state it at such a public, crowded, high scale party. My, my. You two are just full of surprises. I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard," giving a final laugh he removed his sunglasses, hooking them on the pocket of his jeans.

"Look here, ya' little shit. I don't know who you think ya' are, but trust me, you aren't the big shot ya' think ya' are. Get that through your head," I sneered, noticing that by this time everyone was staring.

"I'll try to remember that. Oh, that does remind me. I believe a congratulations is in order for the both of you. Congratulations on second, Mr. Ogichi," now turning to Grimmjow he spoke in the same over polite manner, "and congratulations to you, too, Mr. Jaeggerjaques. Now, I am afraid I have to take my leave. I do hope to see you two gentlemen later on. My goodbyes," shooting them a quick wave he departed and dissapeared into the door with his friends.

"I really fucking hate him," I heard Grimmjow mutter seconds later.

I rolled my eyes, "Finally somethin' we agree on," and with that I finally managed to get around him and made my way to through the door, Ulquiorra by my side.

Approximately Thirty Minutes Later

Party Room

Urahara's POV

Here I was, not wanting to really be here, but unable to leave. I heard Yourichi yawn next to me and felt her shoulders relax as her breathing evened out. Slightly envious that she could fall asleep with all the noise in every direction, I scanned the room looking for Ichigo. I saw him over to the side, his arm wrapped around Nel's waist as he talked to other major people in the entertainment industry. One of them being Hisagi Shuuhei, a big time DJ that could be found in the center of everything at every party. Next to him there was Izuru Kira, a silent guy on all accounts. He never really talked much, preferring to stay to himself. He could only dream what the four of them were talking about since they hardly had anything in common.

Looking to the right of him, I saw Grimmjow sitting on a black leather couch with a clearly pissed off facial expression. I guessed it was due to the femenine boy that was known as Luppi. Hmm, guess the rumors had some truth to them. I had heard around that Luppi had taken an interest in Grimmjow and there was the evidence right in front of me. I smiled to myself, feeling a bit of pity toward the teal haired singer.

Looking to the left of Ichigo I spotted Shiro. I couldn't help but chuckle. He was at the bar arguing with the bartender, clearly frustrated and arguing about something, probably about how his drink hadn't been made right. It was widely known that Shiro was very meticulous with his drinks and refused to drink them if they were not perfect. Poor bartender, he couldn't have possibly known that he was going to feel the wrath of the albino.

Yawning, I stood up. I groaned softly when I felt the stiffness in my legs from sitting down too long. I looked down to see Yourichi stirring on the couch, her yellow eyes appearing from caramel colored skin. Smiling in apology I started to make my way toward the bar to see if I could do anything to help the scared bartender. Upon arriving, he immedietly rushed up to me, nervously cleaning a glass. Immedietly seeing his face up close I recognized him as Hanatarō, a shy little guy with black hair with gray eyes. Smiling sheepishly, he asked if there was anything I wanted to drink.

"Hmm, not really. If you don't mind I would like to just sit here and relax. I actually saw you were having some trouble with Shiro so I came to see if I could be of any assistance," I smiled when he threw a grateful look at me.

After sitting there for some amount of time I felt like he was safe, since Shiro was gone, probably off to pester someone else. I spotted Ichigo still talking with the same two, Nel gone off somewhere, probably to go seek out her best friend, Harribel. I looked back toward Yourichi and let a small smile grace my lips at the sight of her passed out on the couch.

I started making my way over to Ichigo when I noticed a very drunk Ikkaku, a bald DJ that was on par with Hisagi, stumbling his way over to Ichigo and his group. Deciding that it was probably nothing, I shrugged it off and stayed at my leisurly pace toward my target. Just when I was nearing I heard shouting, so I finally focused in on Ikkaku who was now wearing a furious expression, his fists clenched at his sides. Just when I felt like it would be wise to step in before anything happens Ikkaku raised his hand, aiming it toward Hisagi's stunned face.

Everything started moving slow motion. I saw Ikkaku's hand flying toward Hisagi and a mere moment before it hit it's target someone had stopped him, catching his wrist. Everyone was looking by now, since Ikkaku had not made any effort to keep quiet. I already knew who had stopped the punch, but that didn't stop me from following the iron grip he had, up his arm, and to his face. Of course, Ichigo would have been the one to stop it. I looked around to see very stunned expressions, especially on Grimmjow's and Shiro's faces.

"Tsk, tsk," Ichigo shook his head, his voice calm and collected, "violence at a party? Where are your manners? I'm afraid that if you can't control yourself I'll have to ask you to leave."

Ichigo looked down at Ikkaku now, his swirling red eyes silencing any retorts and demanding obedience. I sighed. If Ichigo had it under control, I doubted that anybody else would need to step in. He let go of his wrist and I watched the clearly drunk men stumble away, probably to go lick his wounds and to try and repair his broken pride. Well, guess it's about time to go home, I mused to myself, feeling a smile appearing.

Grimmjow's and Shiro's POV

What the fuck was that? What the hell? How did Tensa do that?

**First off, thanks to all my reviewers... again. I went out into the living room and did a little dance singing "Five reviews, who's got five reviews? I do, I do!" and my mom looked at me like I had lost my mind :D Oh well! Secondly, I apologize for any OOC that might have appeared. This chapter actually gave me a bit of a problem, bad sign for only the 4th chapter, ya? I finally get on a role and my mom comes in and tells me to get off -_- BAH! Stupid school. Good news though, I finally got an idea for some drama, hopefully I can use it :D Muahahaha! Hopefully I can get another chapter out tomorrow! And I think I got over 10,000 words! Wooh!**

**Thanks for all your support! Feel free to leave reviews, they are much appreciated as you probably read xD **


	5. Problems At A Party, Part 2

**Bleach: Again, Kubo Tite owns Bleach, not I. I just own this story!**

Day One ( Midnight )

Party Room

Ichigo's POV

Ah, crap. Shouldn't have done that. Like I really need all that extra attention which I'm sure as hell going to be recieving now. Looking around the room, spying Ikkaku rushing to get away and tripping over his own feet a few times in the process, I saw the whole room staring at me. God damnit. I'm not saying that I regret saving Hisagi from getting punched and beaten by that damn jealous bastard, but I did wish it didn't come as a package deal with the attention I was sure was about to rain down on me. I vaguely noted Shiro and Grimmjow staring at me with jaws gaped open like a fish * and eyes bulging, which would have made me amused if I wasn't preparing myself mentally for a bloody battle with the media and fellow co-workers.

Thats when it all started and shit hit the fan. A reporter from some big time news channel rushed at me like her life depended on it, two more following her quickly, having no intent on letting her get all the juicy tid-bits to herself. I was blinded for the second time that night as cameras flashed almost right in my face, blinking my eyes under the onslaught I felt one of my contacts start to slip out. Yup, I knew I should have stayed home, this night was turning pretty shitty. I wasn't sure if people knew I wore contacts, and I really didn't want to confirm it for the world if it was a suspicion. Holding my left eye I desperately looked around for an escape and started to internally panic when I couldn't find one, all the what if's, worst case scenarious rushing through my mind like a tidal wave. I couldn't escape the feeling that I was officially and epically fucked when I spotted Urahara pushing his way toward me.

He pushed everyone that he came in contact to the side, recieving a few curses and dirty looks, but at that point I just wanted him to hurry up and get me out of here, not worry about his image and he clearly realized something was wrong. The only problem? He wasn't getting to me fast enough. For every five steps he took, he was pushed two back, only making a half way decent distance to be thwarted again. It was at this moment a camera guy got a little too close for comfort and I could feel myself starting to have a slight panic attack. You see, I never really was good with people getting in my personal space. So why become a celebrity, you ask? I should probably ponder that question with deep thought soon, maybe after I get out of this mess. Seeing that I wasn't as nasty and quick to throw a punch as some people that got violent when their personal bubble was popped, more people with cameras and recorders starting to close in on me, reminding me of how tigers target it on their prey.

My contact started slipping more and more out of place due to the fact that my arm was being jostled, in turn, causing me to move my hand that was attempting to fix the red lens only to make it worse. I started to see blackness inch it's way around the edges of my field of vision and somewhere deep, deep inside I had to laugh. The first party in over a month and this is what happens. And my friends wonder why I never want to attend these god forsaken events. That damn black color continued closing in and I could feel my head becoming oddly light. Just as I was about to give in and just let go to whatever was trying hard to pull me under, someone pulled on my arm, dragging me out of the crowd. I heard the screams and yells of the media being left behind, but I was too preoccupied with watching my feet to make sure I wouldn't trip and fall, that last thing I needed.

Somewhere along the way I think we started sprinting and I had to focus all my attention on the task at hand and the voices eventually came to a soft whisper, partly blocked out by distance and I suddenly heard music playing from somewhere, the voices disappearing entirely when I found myself in a private room somewhere in the back where only celebrities were permitted. Finally having nothing pushing and pulling on my arm I was able to fix the contact in my eye, heaving out a sigh of relief. Hands on my knees trying to catch my breath since I was panting like I had just finished a marathon. I tried to catch my breath to thank whoever had saved me... only to finally be pulled under by unconsciousness. I felt myself falling, falling, falling...

Hisagi's POV

Just with a glance, I could tell that Tensa wasn't doing too well. He was noticeably paler and he looked to be breathing a little too heavy for comfort. Being next to him it was pretty hard to ignore the fact that he was starting to shake. I doubted it could be noticed by the damn swarming media who only wanted a good story and could care less about Tensa's health. To be honest, I was worried about the guy. I knew he was hated by alot of the other popular celebrities, especially Grimmjow and Shirosaki. That was probably due to the fact that they were fighting for first place, and it's not like they liked each other anyways. I snorted, imagining the top three singers being best of buds. It was an absolutely preposterous notion. Feeling Tensa starting to relax I broke into a spring, knowing he could handle it now and it would help if he could get away from those damn squaking crazies.

I finally saw the door to the private rooms in my line of vision and I made a turn making a dart for them. Thank god, there was one still open. I could hear Tensa panting behind me and he was starting to stumble a bit and I prayed silently that he would at least make it to the room. We were slowly losing the crowd behind us and I was slightly surprised that Tensa was still running without even breaking a sweat. I could have swore the voices were getting louder and I turned around and what the fuck? The crowd had multiplied significantly and I suddenly remembered that a good amount hung around the private rooms, hoping to spot good gossip. Fuck! Just as I was sure Tensa was going to faint from the noise I heard a song start playing over the expensive music system.

Looking up, I saw Yumichika, Ikkaku's best friend and rumored boyfriend, on the DJ stand working his magic. Smiling down at me he nodded his head toward Ikkaku at the bar who wore an apologetic smile and a glass of alcohol held up in a sign of forgiveness. Understanding, I smiled, knowing that they had just apologized in their own special way. I could still hear the crowd behind me, but just silently. At that moment I reached the door and rushed inside, spun on my heels, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Smiling and nodding my head, pleased with myself I turned my attention to Tensa. His hand was finally gone from his left eye and was now placed on his knee identical to his other hand. He was breathing dangerously fast and hard and I was worried something was wrong. Right as he looked like he was about to say something, his eyes fluttered and started falling, face first toward the floor.

Body dashing forward, I managed to catch him before he crashed onto the hard tile. His breathing was still slightly eratic, but it was calming toward a healthy rate by the second. I was astonished to find that he didn't weight much, rather light for a guy his height. Now, I won't lie, I'm attracted to the guy. And yes, I'm gay, if the 69 tatoo on my cheek wasn't enough to go by. Altering our position to where one of his arms was around my neck and my one arm around his waist I started dragging him to the black lounge couch that was propped up against the wall on the other side of the room across from the door. Since when the hell was it all the way over there? Groaning, I continued to the couch.

By the time I had made it to the couch I was finally starting to feel the exhaustion kick in. After running from the media for my life, practically pulling Tensa with me, and having to pretty much carry the passed out Tensa to the couch on the other side of the room I was a bit tired. Laying him down on his back on the couch, his head propped up on the arm rest, feet dangling over the edge, and one arm falling from the side of the couch to allow his fingertips to slightly brush the floor, I made my way over to the matching black loveseat next to his head. Looking down on the unconscious celebrity, I couldn't help but notice how attractive he really was. I was midly surprised that he had only had a handful of girlfriends in the past. I couldn't imagine him without a girlfriend for any period of time. I was also extremely disappointed that he wasn't gay.

Waiting patiently for him to wake up, I finally got up from my position near his face and went to the small bar in the corner of the room. Shifting around, I found the correct bottles to make the drink I was craving. Pouring the right amounts and mixing them took a matter of seconds after that. Before stashing the bottles away I pondered if maybe Tensa would want one when he woke up. Smiling to myself, I made another one, found a little umbrella to stick in it just for amusements sake, and took both drinks back over to the table that was placed in front of where Tensa was sitting. All that's left now is to wait...

My gaze darted back to Tensa when he started groaning and attempted to sit up, only to fall back down on the couch, due to a head rush, no doubt. Quickly standing up I rushed over to the side of the couch and put my hand on his forehead to feel for a fever of any sort. I had heard somewhere that when someone went through high amounts of stress, they sometimes got a fever from it. Relieved when it wasn't hot I looked down to see red eyes blinking a few times before finally settling on me. Startled, he sat up a little too quickly and got yet another head rush. I put my arm behind his back before he fell back again and he leaned against my arm, very much to my surprise.

"Thanks. I figured it might have been you. You were the only one anywhere near me. How did you know that I was about to pass about?" he opened his eyes again, his pupils dilating because of the lights.

I shrugged. I was defintely not going to tell him it was because I was staring at him. "I felt you shaking next to me and when I looked over, you didn't look like you were feeling too good. When that one guy came too close you visibly paled so I figured it might be a smart idea to get ya outta there. Guess I was right... Again," he sent me a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he sat up correctly, resting his back against the couch and I had to force a whine down. "When are you going to let me live that down, hmm? What was that from? Two months ago. I heard from other people that it wasn't hard to miss the way that Nel looked at me," rolling his muscles a bit I heard a pop at least two times.

"So if it wasn't hard to miss, how did YOU miss it, Mr. I'm superior to everyone and I know all, hmm?"

After a small snort, he countered. "Well, I'm sorry, Mr. I can't even dodge a punch from a drunk Ikkaku."

"Hey! That's a low blow and you know it. How was I supposed to know he was gonna randomly come up and pick a fight with me? It's never happened before, why would it happen tonight?"

"Just saying, I would imagine you being able to at least block a simple punch from all those rumors I heard about you from the media," he stated, arching an eyebrow in mock sarcasm.

"And I've told you a million times not to listen to those jackasses. They don't know about half the shit they spit out of their mouths," rolling my eyes I continued, "so how bout a drink. I already had one myself and it wouldn't hurt to have a drink at a party."

Tensa looked at the glass on the table with slight apprehension before shrugging and went to reach out for it, but winced and brought back his hand when his shoulder popped yet again.

"Here, let me get it," I stood up and handed him the drink.

With a slight smile he took it from my hands, his fingers tracing over mine slightly but it was still enough to send shivers up my fingers. Taking a sip he gazed somewhere off into the distance, his eyes taking on an empty look that was a tell tale sign that he was somewhere off into his own little world. By now you're probably wondering the relationship between me and Tensa. I don't mean to brag, but except for his mangaer and co-workers I was probably his closest friend. I had met him for the first time when we were both just starting out. We applied for the same company and for a competion every singer was assigned to find a DJ. Your partner had to be something you could relate to on a personal level and also understood your type of music, and not to mention, if you got a DJ that sucked, no matter how talented the singer was, he was screwed, and that's where it all started.

When it was turn for Tensa to pick, be luck or somethign else, he had chose the piece of paper that allowed him to choose second. He didn't even hesitate to choose me. I'll never forget it. Emersing in my old memories I remember the moment we met...

Flashback

_The kid with black hair and red eyes stepped forward and I saw mixed reactions around me. Some of the other DJs slightly perked up, showing that they wanted to be picked, and others shrunk back for reasons I couldn't comprehend. I really couldn't care less, I just sat back with the bottom of my foot resting on the wall behind me that I was leaning on. In the time it took me to see the reactions around me I heard my name. Looking up I saw the kid, whose name was Tensa, I believe, turn and walk to the side, giving a pointed look at me. I realized that he must have called me to be his partner and I was surprised. How could he be so sure of his decision without even knowing me? Shrugging to hide my surprise and disbelief, I made my way over to him with one thing on my mind. Once I reached him I asked him the one question that was killing me. I looked him in the eye and he stared back, unflinching. _

_"Why me?" His answer would prove to be the foundation to a lifelong friendship. He didn't even blink before answering me with a calm and even voice. _

_"Because you don't care about what other people think. I don't need a partner that can easily be swayed. I need a partner, no, a friend, that is loyal. I don't care if you suck. You can always improve with practice, and get better every day, every week, and every month. But if you're easily swayed and not loyal there is nothing you can do to change that. If I made a wrong choice and you're like that then just walk away now."_

_I smiled and held out my hand which he took immedietly. "Hisagi Shuuhei."_

_Shaking it once he smiled back at me, "Tensa," and our permanent bond was created at that moment._

End Flashback

Snapping back to reality I looked over to see Tensa was still staring off into space, but now his glass was empty and he was twirling the umbrella around in his fingers. I coughed a little too loudly and his gaze immedietly came to meet mine. Smiling I pointed to the door and he groaned, making me laugh.

"Not quite read to face those vultures out there waiting for fresh meat?"

He laughed, "I compared them to tigers stalking their prey, but I think yours is much more accurate. They do swarm and stalk after all."

I felt myself laugh with him and suddenly something twisted in my stomach. I realized that it was because I hardly ever had these moments with him anymore. When we had first me we talked like this all the time and we were rarely seen without one another, but now since we were both famous we hardly saw each other except for at parties and events. I knew what that feeling was immedietly. I missed him. I missed Tensa. I missed my best friend. I missed my, dare I say it, slight love. I started to panic when he got up to head out the door and I thought up something on the spur of the moment.

"Yo, Tensa," he looked back at me, "this Thursday I heard there's a party on the other side of downtown Karakura. You wanna meet me out there so we can chill like the old days?" I smiled at him.

I guess he must have missed me a bit, too.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll meet ya over there around ten so wait for me. See you there," with that he walked out and I felt relief flood through me. I would get to see him again and when I did I would build up our friendship all over again, even if it meant I had to start from scratch.

Ichigo's POV

Fuck! I was cursing myself to high heaven. Did I like incidentls like this? Certainly not, so why the hell had I agreed to go to yet another party that would most likely end in disaster on Thursday and with Hisagi! Now the media is going to peg me off as gay and that's really not what I want. Running my hand through my hair I stepped out to be met with the worried face of Urahara. Crap. I pulled out my phone to see close to twenty missed calls. Smiling apologetically, I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Can we get the hell out of here? I think I'm done for the night, I really don't believe I can take any more," pulling back I saw a relieved expression flash over his face only to be replaced with resolution.

And with that Urahara and I, followed by Yourichi, pushed our way out through the media to the limos that we had called for. I got in mine and was relieved to hear the cackle of Kenpachi.

"So, how'd it go, kid?" he turned to me with a smirk.

Ok, maybe not so relieved to hear Kenpachi's voice. This was going to be a long ride home... Might as well have a drink...

*** Had to put that because of SoulReaper1975's little face that reminded me of a fish o3o. Intersting fact xD**

**Also, how did you like that little curve ball I threw in there with Hisagi? Spur of the moment, but I think it turned out nicely, if I do say so myself.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I adore you and your comments! You keep me going! I noticed that I have alot less reviews than other stories this length but I figured it was because I did it in, what, three days I think, so I thank you for all the amazing reviews I have! I appreciate them greatly and I read them ASAP every day! They brighten my day :D**


	6. In The Group

**Bleach: I don't own it, even though I wish I did :( It belongs to Kubo Tite!**

Day Two

Karakura High School

Normal POV

Grimmjow and Shiro both trudged into the class room, both nursing heavy hangovers. Shiro had drank at least 3 bottles of alcohol the night before, not to mention all the shots of God knows what, he stopped caring somewhere along the way. Grimmjow wasn't any better. He had grabbed numberous bottles of hard core whiskey and just inhaled them. By the time they had both realized how drunk they were getting, it was too late and they were already past the point of no return, which only made them drink more. Shiro had arrived five minutes before Grimmjow and he was currently sitting in his chair, head in his hands that were being held up by propped elbows that were starting to tilt dangerously. Shiro flinched at the loud noise the door made when opened and he was about to crack and punch the next person that gave him a questioning glance, which there were plenty to go around.

Grimmjow entered the room, all his attention focused on not tripping or stumbling to show his killer hangover. He had tried every rememdy out there to cure it that morning, but it only seemed to make it worse. Still trying to make a convincing trip back to his desk, he pondered if it would have been better to stay at home, or better yet, just get drunk again. The thought process didn't last long, though, when it just spiked the pain in his head to new immesurable heights. He finally made it to his desk and fell into the chair with nothing close to the normal grace he possessed. People in the room were looking at Shiro and Grimmjow, some with curious glances, others with knowing smirks, and a few glances that looked like they held a bit of mild worry, only to be forgotten when their friends walked in or when they heard a new rumor that was spreading. They still had about five minutes until the bell rang that started class and the two celebrities were trying to prepare for that shrill bell they knew was about to scream at them.

It was at this moment that Ichigo walked in. His hair was back to it's normal orange color and his eyes no longer hid red contacts. He had slight bags under his eyes and he looked to be leaning a little too far to the right. Renji and Shinji followed after him, placing their hands on his shoulder and leading him to his seat. When he was finally seated, he blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden light that was streaming in through the window right in his face. You see, Ichigo wasn't someone who could hold their alcohol very well. Including the one drink he had with Hisagi, when he got in the limo and he had to hear Kenpachi and his obnoxious comments, he had drank a bottle of alcohol and he had been about as drunk as Grimmjow or Shiro. Of course, he didn't have a hangover nearly as bad as the other two, but he still wasn't feeling his best.

All the students were sitting in their seats now, just watching the clock tick down the final seconds of freedom before the new day began. Orihime had switched spots with Shinji, stating that she couldn't take the stench of alcohol that was just suffocating and overbearing in the back corner of the room. Knowing that if he didn't do it that she would just keep pestering him until he complied, he switched with her without so much as a complaint. The clock was counting its last seconds, six, five, for, three, two, one... The bell rang, causing the three in the far back corner to groan from the ringing it caused in their ears. The whole class looked toward them only to be met with irritated blue eyes and furious molten gold eyes sitting in black that only made it scarier. The class turning quickly around, the two put their heads down again, trying to silence the annoying ringing that was deafning in their heads.

Not five seconds later Aizen Sosuke walked in with a devious smile playing on his lips. He was carrying a small bowl that was covered at the top, except for a slot that someone could slide their hand into, pieces of precut paper, and a few markers in his hands. Setting them all done on his desk situated in the front of the classroom he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello, students. I have a very special announcement for today. I have decided to grace you with another day without studious activities, but we will be drawing our groups."

The whole class looked up at him. He even had caught the three hungover kids' attention.

"I will pass these slips around and one marker per row to be passed along. You will write your name down, and no jokes, please. I want your last name followed by your first," with that he started handing out the material still talking, "there are exactly twenty-five students which works perfectly. Each group will have five students in it. These groups will maintain until the very end of the year, or in other words, until you graduate, so be sure to pick carefully."

Now, obviously, you couldn't pick carefully when it was totally by chance. When he had all the slips in the bowl he picked one and called them up. The first name was Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo's POV

I stood up and made my way to the front of the classroom. I knew that the longer it took, the longer it was going to take to go back to my corner and attempt to fall asleep to escape the pain. Finally at the front of the classroom, I waited until he held the bowl out to me. While I was swirling my hand around inside I saw him write my name on the board with a line under it. I chose a little slip randomly from the bottom and pulled it out. Opening it, I couldn't help a grin. At least I would have one friend, if nothing else.

"So, who would the lucky person be?" Aizen asked me in his sickly polite tone and I wondered if thats how I sounded when I was Tensa.

"Abarai Renji, sir," I answered.

I heard a woot coming from the back of the room where Renji sat and I looked at him to see him wearing a grin that was all too fitting for an insane person. I heard the noise of Renji's name being written under mine on the chalkboard. Quickly darting my hand in again and pulling out a piece of paper I unfolded it and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why the happy look?"

"Shinji, sir," I laughed again at the little hearts and stars drawn on the paper.

Now all that was left was to pick Orihime and I would be happy. Doing a small prayer I picked another one. I pulled it and opened it with a neutral face and I barely stopped the frown that I felt coming.

"Jaeggerjacks, sir," Aizen just nodded and wrote his name under Shinji's.

One chance left. I really hope I choose Orihime. I could see her crossing her fingers. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I chose one that I hoped was hers. I opened it and about snarled. This was not fucking happenning. Why me? God, do you like to punish me for no reason, or did I do something wrong?

"Kurosaki?"

"Ogichi, sir," I could practically feel the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

With that, Aizen wrote his name down, and the sound of the dot being placed above the 'i', made it ring with finalty and was so intimidating that I could swear it was sealing my doom. I slowly walked back to my seat, trying to ignore the envious glares of all the females in the room except for Orihime, and the relieved sighs of the male percent. I got back to my seat and I just fell in; I didn't even bother trying to soften the impact. I just fell, completely uncaring about anything at the moment. I saw the sympathetic glance from Renji and the slightly excited expression that Shinji wore. Of course he would be happy, what, with being gay and all. If I allowed myself to give into the gay side I probably would be happy, too, but I couldn't find it in me. Ogichi already hated me from yesterday and now I was stuck with him until next year. I brought my palms up to rest my head. I couldn't do it. I was about to ask if we could switch groups when I heard Aizen say something. I started to listen intently, hoping it would be some words of compassion that would help me get out of my current situation.

"Just to let you know, since a few of you seem upset, all groups are final. There will be no switching for any reason, so I suggest you mend any wrongs or just ignore each other, but I warn you. You will recieve a grade for your group, so I suggest you fix it and fix it quickly," he drew a name, "now Orihime, if you would be so kind, will you please come to the front and choose your group?"

I wasn't paying much attention after that, wallowing in my own little world of despair. Only one thought on my mind. I was stuck with my two rivals, both didn't know who I really was, and I'm sure that one of them passionately hates me. I'm so fucked! I groaned and put my head into my elbow that was resting on my desk. There absoultely no way to get out of it, or around it, either. This all upsetted me, yes, but there was a worse fact. I was a straight 'A' student and if I had to get all friendly with these two idiots to keep my grade remain at that then I would have to do it. Now, I love Renji and Shinji with all my heart, but they were two of the biggest loudmouths ever, especially the later. I was so screwed. If I didn't get along with them was bad enough, but I was also going to be careful with every word that left my lips and I had to be careful that every action I did not tip Grimmjow and Shiro off to how I was Tensa. This is going to be one hell of a long year.

Grimmjow's POV

I just sat there, dumbstruck. I didn't mind being with Ichigo or even his retarted ass friends, but I was now stuck with SHIRO? Until the end of the fucking year? Was our teacher nuts? He expected me and that albino to get along? Like hell that was going to happen. I rather loose my spot on the charts. Oh, wait, I already did to that fucker! I had the sudden urge to pull my hair out, but I restrained it. Barely. If it was a test of endurance, I would make sure I won. I could be alot more friendly and polite then that bastard, not to mention I just had him against me, not the berry, too, like he did. I smirked. That's right... Him and the berry didn't quite hit it off when they first met, but Ichigo certainly didn't have anything against me, he has no reason to.

"So now that we all have our groups I would like you to get with them and just talk or do whatever you want until the lunch bell rings. When you return from lunch I will give you your first group project that is due at the end of the week."

I found it odd that he regained his smile when all the kids groaned. Hmm, an emotional sadist I take it? Obviously. His grin intensified as he heard more kids giving complaints and sounds of displeasure. I turned around to start a conversation only to find Ichigo with his head placed in the crook of his elbow. I coudln't decide to be happy or upset. Did he really hate Shiro that much? If so that was a plus, but did he hate him so much that he wasn't even happy to be with his friends or even me? I knew it was irrational, but, I'll admit, it wounded my pride a bit to know that Shiro took priority over me. Looking over I found Shiro glaring daggers at the orangette. Apparently he wasn't happy either.

Renji snuck up from behind and hit Ichigo on the back of his head for the second time in two days. Ichigo yelped out a soft "Fuck!" and turned quickly around only to have to hold his head in his hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"God damnit, Ren! You know I have a fucking hangover and you go right ahead and hit me on my head again! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo screamed to him as loud as he could without the teacher hearing.

Now I was REALLY curious. Why did this kid have a hangover? I had a completely valid reason to have this hangover, but he didn't. There's no way he was at that party last night since it would have been next to impossible to miss that vibrant head of orange hair. I was about to ask, but Renji spoke up first.

"Well, my deepest apologies, strawberry. It's not my fault that you can't hold your liquor and it's certianly not my fault that you drank it to begin with," he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Ichigo, you know you can't drink without ending up like this the next day and I'm positive you knew we had school today since you do have perfect attendence almost every year so why drink? Your such a stupid ass. You come in here with a hangover which I'm sure you made NO attempt at all to fix and then you pass on your bitchy attitude to us," he pointed to himself and Renji.

Ichigo growled and I couldn't help but stare at him. His expression, oh, if he could kill with those eyes Shinji and Renji would be dead on the floor. He wore his scowl that seemed to be his most common expression and his eyes were swirling with rage and anger, the pleasing honey color twisting into a darker brown to show his anger. His fist clenching on the desk, fingers digging into his palms so deep it appeared more then painful. I was slightly worried for the teen's friends. If they didn't shut up and quickly they very might well up hurt, especially if he had violent hangovers. Trust me, I've had my share of those and they are not pretty.I was about to step in when he looked like he was about to snap, but I was surprised when Shiro spoke up before me.

"As much as I would enjoy a' fight, I think it's best ya' let him chill down. We don't want our grade ta' go down, ne?" Shiro slowly openned up his eyes.

Sitting up, he popped his back, giving a little grunt. I looked back to Ichigo, surprised to see him visibly calmer. He was breathing normal now and not in angry pants and he uncurled his fists, showcasing little red crescent marks on the inside of his hand. Shiro sighed and looked at us again.

"Since it seems I'm stuck in tis' group, might as well make ta' best out of it," he smiled his famous feral grin and from the corner of my eye I saw Shinji shiver. "If I heard correctly, ya' would be Shinji," he looked at the blonde, "and ya' would be Renji," he glanced at Renji.

"Aww. I don't get to be introduced by the famous Shiro? I'm hurt. I can tell who is unwanted in this group," I made a little sniffle noise.

Ichigo and Shiro snorted at the same time. I could understand why Shiro did, but why did the berry? By now the curiousity was devouring me with two things. Why did he have a hangover and why did he laugh? I made a mental note to ask him later in a more... private talking environment. I planned to get answers and answers I would get.

I was in the middle of making plans when the lunch bell rang. Ichigo stood up to go join his friends for lunch, but I got a quick idea.

"Ichigo," he turned to me, "would you mind if I sat with you and your friends at lunch today? I would LOVE to get to know my group better," I smiled.

"Sure, see if I care," was his curt reply and my smile intensified.

"So, Ichi, would ya' mind if I joined ya'? We should ALL get ta' know each other," Shiro stated with a smirk my way.

"I couldn't care less so if you want feel free," he took off toward the door with Shiro and me following close behind.

I saw his friends give Shiro and me disapproving glances, but I just smiled back, hoping to scare them off. Unfortunately, it only had half that effect. They stayed next to Ichigo, but at least they stopped looking back at us. Hands in my pockets, I walked up the stairs to the roof with Shiro behind me.

Ichigo's POV

FUCK...

**Love all you reviewers! I find a smile on my face after I read them. You have turned an average day for me into an extrodinary one!**


	7. Lunch Up On The Rooftop

**A/N I'm SO sorry for not updating lately! My mom fell in the driveway and I've had to help her and make sure she takes her medicine so I haven't been writing. Also, we had a science benchmark that I only heard about the day before we took it, homework, and all that great shizz. Thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter, though! I really appreciate it! Also, since a reviewer ( too lazy to check for their name at the moment) said not bold was better, non-bolded it is! I really thank you for your input :) Anyways, on with the story...**

**Bleach: For the, what, 6th time, I don't own Bleach. Just this story's plot!**

Day Two

Karakura High School

Ichigo's POV

FUCK... What the hell was I thinking? Was I some kind of emotional masochist? Apparently, since I was doing something like this. Letting my rivals from my music career and two people that I acutally don't generally like in or outside of work eat lunch with me and my friends. I must be a idiot. Stupid. Retarded, even. I could only pray that something wouldn't go wrong. Maybe Grimmjow and Shiro would get so bored that they would just leave and not ask any annoying questions. Yeah. Something like that will probably happen. God, I hope so. It would make my life today so much easier. I reached the top of the stairs that led to the rooftop where my friends and I ate lunch. Groaning internally and mentally preparing myself I took a deep breath and opened the door.

All my friends turned to look at who opened the door and smiled when they first saw me. However, their smiles quickly turned to frowns and confusion flitted across their face at my scowl. Sighing, I started to walk toward the little circle everyone was in. I could hear Renji, Shinji, Shiro, and Grimmjow following behind me. I could tell immedietly when the last two came out from behind Renji and Shinji because my friends all suddenly wore deep frowns. At least I wasn't alone.

Ishida was the first to look at me, his expression clearly stated he thought I was stupid and an idiot. Rukia looked like she wanted to throw them off the roof, and I was suddenly concerned. Knowing her she might actually try to. Chad just sat there staring at them. Orihime looked like she was about to start panicking, which really wouldn't help the situation. The first to speak was Renji.

"As you can probably see," everyone turned to look at him, "we have two guests joining us today." He stressed the word 'guests'.

Shinji spoke next. "Yea, what happened was we got put into groups of five in our homeroom class and Ichi, Renji, Grimmjow, Shiro, and I got stuck in one group so Grimmjow and Shiro wanted to join us to get to know the group better," he sighed when he was finished.

Ishida felt like he needed to add his two cents worth. "How exactly was the class divided into these groups?" He asked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"We all wrote our names on a piece of paper and stuck it in a bowl. Aizen, our teacher, picked the first name, which turned out to be Ichi and then Ichi drew the other four that were to be in his group," Renji explained, sounding tired.

"Well that seems a little unfair, don't ya think?" Rukia finally started getting into the conversation.

"Nothing we can do about it now," Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and Ishida all turned to look at me. "Aizen-sensei told us we had to stay in the same group no matter what happens until we graduate," I ran my hand through my hair.

I heard loud laughter behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Grimmjow was trying to cover up his laughter, his hand over his mouth. Shiro was holding his stomach, cackling insanely loud, a tear escaping out of the side of his left eye.

"Well, snowflake, I don't know what you think, but it appears we aren't welcome here or in the group. Shocking, isn't it?" Grimmjow finally got out between his newfound snickering.

"No joke, Grimmy-Kitty. I think it's becaus' a ya' though, not meh," Shiro was still laughing just as hard as before.

After what felt like a lifetime they finally stopped their laughing and snickering and Orihime looked just as panicked as before. Thinking that she had to save the situation she tried to fix a mistake that was never really there.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not it! I mean, Kurosaki-kun isn't like that, right?" She glanced at me in mild panic. "I'm sure it'll all turn out fine! Right, RIGHT?" She started yelling a bit towards the end and rubbed her hands together in her lap nervously.

This only caused the two idiots to start laughing again. I felt an annoyed tick mark start to form and I almost yelled at them, but stopped myself. If I got upset it would probably only add more fuel to their fire. I made my way over next to Rukia and sat down, Renji taking a seat next to me. I pulled out my lunch and tried to ignore the stares from my friends, the consuming, awkward silence, and the laughter dying out in the background.

vvvvv

Rukia's POV

I was not pleased. I debated throwing the two that followed Ichigo off the roof, but quickly decided that they weren't worth the trouble. I noticed how stressed and nervous Ichigo was and that alone had my blood boiling. Ichigo was one of my earliest and best friends and just knowing who or what made him uncomfortable made me want to... eliminate the threat. I hated seeing my friends like this. Ichigo made his way over to sit next to me and I was relieved and immensly pleased. I would just love to see those two laughing bafoons come and sit within arms distance from me. One smart ass remark and I would teach them to mess with my friends again. I was a Kuchiki, and I meant business.

Ichigo pulled out his lunch and I could tell he was making an effort to end the tense atmosphere that was weighing everyone that knew his secret down. It felt thick enough to be cut through. I continued to eat my barely touched lunch that I had been eating before our unwelcome guests made their appearance. I glared at everyone and they quickly got the message, turning back to their own food.

Noticing that nobody was paying them any attention Shiro and Grimmjow stopped laughing and walked over to the circle. Grimmjow took a seat next to Orihime and Shiro took the seat next to Grimmjow, which was next to me. I grinned wickedly. Perfect. I looked at them and noticed they didn't have a lunch with them.

"Do you two not bring lunches to school?" I asked incredulously.

Shiro just shrugged and Grimmjow gave me a 'Are you stupid?' look and I snorted. I heard Shinji give a slight giggle and even Orihime laughed a little.

Grimmjow frowned "What's so funny?"

I started to pull out something from my bookbag and I saw Ichigo's eyes flash with recognization and then his face settled into an amused expression. I saw Orihime smile and start to pull out something from her bookbag, also, and Shinji followed suite. Every two days or so after the new chart topping singers, actors, and the like were announced three magazines published the newest gossips, rumors, and dirt that was out there at the time on the top three in every category. Since Tensa, Grimmjow, and Shiro were the top three singers they were featured in the magazines. Our group liked to go through them and laugh at the ridiculous stuff that was claimed against Tensa, or Ichigo, correctly speaking. It also kept Ichigo up to date on his career.

Clearing my throat I turned to the second page and started reading. "A local resident in the Karakura residential area claimed that the popular singer, Grimmjow Jaeggarjaques, lives off a strict diet of raw meat and enery drinks. Another person to back this up claims that they spotted them at the local slaughter house purchasing fresh meat. Therefore, several rumors have appeared claiming that he was raised in the wild by feral animals which is where he gets his horrid temper and violent personality from."

Rukia stopped reading and looked up at Grimmjow's horror struck face. Shiro looked like he was about to double over laughing, holding his stomach for dear life, but a small cackle still escaped his lips. Grimmjow glared and snarled at him, but Shiro only continued to laugh. I continued reading.

"Number two on the charts, Shirosaki Ogichi, has been plagued with multiple rumors. The first being that he is involved in a gang which is why he dyes his hair white and shows up frequently with bruises and cuts. A tatoo parlor deep in the lower part of town claims that he was the one who gave Shirosaki his permanently inked eyes."

Pleased with myself I looked up to see Shiro with much the same expression that Grimmjow had wore only seconds before. I was expecting Grimmjow to be laughing Shiro, but both of them were silent.

"You both seem shellshocked. What? Don't tell me you never read this stuff. It comes out every month and it tells everything about the top three in the media. I can't imagine the juicy gossip you've been missing out on," I sighed and they looked up at me like I was some evil devil in disguise. I smiled.

Suddenly I was something click in Shiro's eyes and he gave me a feral smile and I had to supress a shiver.

"So, if it's tha top three, Tensa would be in that magazine, correct? What does it say abou' him?" His grin grew which I would have thought impossible had I not seen it right then and there.

I looked back down at the paper and started to read.

"The top artist, Tensa, is claimed to be involved with shady figures in the industry. One person claimed to have spotted Tensa in black clothing in a low pay area. Also, specualations have been announced claiming Tensa to be gay as he was in a private room with the popular DJ, Hisagi Shuuhei, at the party on Monday. It is also stated that people believe Tensa to be in some type of gang as he had attempted to start violence at the party as well before Hisagi pulled him away."

I stopped and peeked up to see Ichigo with a calculating look that hid poorly concealed fury. I figured as much. Nobody would be happy to be claimed as gay when they clearly weren't and, from what I had heard from him earlier, he was the one to stop the fight, not instigate it. I then looked over and was immensly suprised. Why would Grimmjow and Shiro look so pissed off? If anything, I thought they would be pleased, not angry beyond belief. What the hell was going on here. I looked around and I saw everyone else looking at the two with confused expressions, probably much like the one I was wearing.

vvvvv

Shiro's POV

Why the hell did I feel this way? I should be amused. Pleased. Fucking estatic. But no. Here I was, pissed and outraged at what I had just heard. Not at mine or at Grimmjow's. To start with, Grimmjow's was just fucking hilarious. Raw meat? Raised by animals, no, feral animals? HA! It fit so perfectly that it could be true, which is why it was funny. I was shocked at what was written about me. Where do people get this ridiculous shit? Is it even fucking possible to get your eyes tatooed? That would be painful as hell if it even was possible, which I highly doubt it is. I could vaguely believe the gang part. I mean, honestly, it isn't natural to have white hair at my age. And if you are wondering, the white hair is totally natural. The cuts and bruises from being in a gang is also pretty believable, but the reason why I question that is I don't remember going somewhere that involves the media with cuts and bruises.

But Tensa's review or whatever it was. Ridiculous and unbelievable. First of all 'shady figures'. Where the hell is there somewhere in the music industry or anywhere for that matter that doesn't have at least one shady figure? I'll even admit, I'm not exactly involved with the best of people all the time. Second, gay? I don't even know what to say to that. If he was gay why the hell was he dating that Neliel or whoever the hell she was. She was a very popular, very feminine singer. I mean, she had the biggest chest I have ever seen! To add to that, Hisagi Shuuhei. Sure, it was rumored that he was gay, but I mean come on! Think, people! When Tensa first started off his company required them to partner up with a DJ and Tensa had teamed up with Hisagi. They were friends from the beginning of their career. But, I admit, the thing that pissed me off the most was that they state Tensa started the fight. I was a witness. I saw him stop the fight before it really ever started. I have no doubt that Hisagi would have ended up with a black eye, broken nose, and a split lip if he had stopped Ikkaku's punch. Ikkaku wasn't a weakling, he enjoyed fighting and did it in his spare time. Everyone knew that.

That brings me back to the question that was on my mind at that time. I had never heard anything about Tensa being able to fight. For all anyone knew except his manager and probably his few choice friends he was pretty much just a singer. Nobody knew anything about him. Tensa was like a shape shifter. Everytime you thought you knew something about him, he would just go and do something that made you wrong. You thought he always wore one color, but the next time you see him he's wearing the exact opposite. It was fucking frustrating. He was just out of everyone's grasp.

Then I realized something. Why did I care? What made him so special that I needed to figure him out? Why did I always find myself thinking about him now? Ever since last night I coudln't get him off of my mind. The first time all day that I had not been thinking about Tensa was when I was with Ichigo and his friends. Why was that? I was dumbstruck. It just didn't make any fucking sense! I don't even understand myself anymore.

Thinking about Ichigo I looked up and I felt my eyes grow wide with surprise. Ichigo was sitting there and on the outside he appeared as if he was trying to figure out some difficult problem in his head, but I could see it. I could see that rage swirling in the back of those warm brown orbs. Then it hit me. It couldn't be! I gasped to myself. It explained everything! Why hadn't I seen it earlier? How dense was I?

But, what if he wasn't? What if I was just imagining it. If he wasn't and I thought he was then I would be even more of an idiot then I already was. Guess I would ask and find out. Not that there was a guarantee he would answer me.

"Yo, Ichi," Ichigo looked over to me and if I wasn't in shock I might have laughed. I had forgot how he didn't like me calling him that and it showed on his face. "Are ya' a fan of Tensa? I mean, ya look pretty pissed off abou' all tha' crap," I saw surprise flash across his features. Damn, I was right. Well that just fucking sucks.

"Um... yea, kinda?" he ended it with a sort of questioning tone and I saw the midget with black raven hair shoot him a glance. I raised a pale eyebrow.

"Wha' ya mean 'kinda?' Its a simple yes a' no question, Ichi," I smirked at him with my eyebrow still raised.

You see, I don't normally mess around with fans of Tensa, but this promised to be fun. Oh! Ichigo looks pissed. Heh, guess I hit a soft spot. Perfect. It would make it that much more entertaining.

He raised his index finger. "First off, don't call me Ichi. It's Ichigo to you, asshole," my grin intensified and he raised a second finger, "Second, yes I am a fan of Tensa. Now, if you don't mind answering, why the hell does that concern you?" He was scowling at me at this point.

I shrugged. "Nothin' really. Just curious. I mean, you looked so pissed I coudln't help but wonder if you're just a fan," I emphasized 'just' and raised my eyebrow again and I saw his eyes open commically wide.

After seconds of the awkward silence before the storm, the storm finally decided to make an appearance.

Standing up, Ichigo looked down at me, fists clenched at his sides. "What the hell do you mean by that? Do you think I'm gay? What the hell? Where did you get that crazy idea, you bastard?" Ichigo was seething by now and I must admit, it was pretty fucking hot.

"Calm down thar', Ichi. No need ta get so upset. I was jus' askin' a question," I stated, hoping that my face didn't show my amusement.

Just then a hand came out of nowhere and hit me on the back of my head and I yelped. What? It fucking hurt. I looked over and I saw the midget glaring daggers at me.

"Aww... how sweet. I think someones got a crush," I laughed when she started stuttering her answer.

"Y..y..you! I'll kill you!" She launched herself at me, magazine forgotten and I actually found myself slightly frightened to be on the recieving end of those manicured nails that could claw your skin and draw blood easily.

Her lunge towards me was abrubtly stopped by large hands and I instantly recognized my temporary savior as Renji, judging by the black tatoos on his hand. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Aww, it's nice ta' know I'm not hated by everyone here. I guess the red pineapple likes meh' more than he leads on'," I started cackling again.

Hands disappeared from the midget and she looked up, confused and angry being held back to see Renji now cracking his knuckles with a vicious smirk.

"So, Rukia, care to go first so I can warm up?"

Rukia laughed wickedly. "It'd be my pleasure," she drawled out the word pleasure and then lunged at me again.

Fuck, I'm screwed. I tried to scramble away only to have a foot smacked down in front of my face. I looked up to see brown amber staring down at me, an amused evil look marring his features.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?" Ichigo sneered down at me, holding no particular malice, but pure amusement at my current predicament.

The last words to leave my mouth were "You fucker! You knew this would happen!" and then all hell broke loose. I heard booming laughter somewhere behind me and I recognized it as Grimmjow. I only prayed that the bell would ring before I suffered permanent damage to my body or pride.

Grimmjow's POV

Fucking hilarious. I resolved right then and there to make sure to drag Shiro up here every day at lunch with me, hoping that this would happen more often. After thinking this to myself, I went back to pondering my previous question. Why was I so upset that Ichigo had such an obvious reaction to Tensa? What was this feeling? I didn't even fucking understand myself anymore!

**OMG. Sorry it took so long for the next chapter! I started writing this Thursday and I just couldn't find my inner muse and whatever I wrote was absolutely horrible! I started writing again today and it still wasn't that good, but it was decent and started to improve near the end so I figured it was time to give ya guys another chapter. Again, sorry ;-; Thanks for the new reviews! I'm SO happy to get them. Also, I'm now going to be doing the story itself in regular and A/N's in bold. It looks alot better :) I also went back and made changes to past chapters. Well thats about all... I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow, if not a full one then half and try to get it out on Tuesday or Wednesday! Once again, Thanks for the reviews! They're VERY much appreciated!**

**Also, over 20,000 words! Another milestone reached! Only 20,000 more words to go until the next one? *Cries***


	8. 6 Weeks Assignment

**A/N Well, hello to all my readers! Attempting to get another chapter out :P For once, not really much to say so a short A/N! Yay? Oh, yea! Glad that my reviewers liked the last chapter :) I went back and read it and was like... I like this alot better when it's finished and not a work in progress...**

**Bleach: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite does, thank you very much.**

* * *

><p>Day Two<p>

Karakura High School

Shiro's POV

I had never been so happy to hear the bell that signaled that lunch was over. I literally could have cried with relief. That little midget could do some serious damage! I could feel the throbbing of a scratch on my arm where my sleeve had rolled up and she had clawed me. Little bitch. I gently looked down and brought my sleeve up and had to control a hiss that was about to escape. There was three long red marks starting from the crook of my elbow down almost to my wrist. I'm just pleased that Renji never got a shot at me. He seemed pissed as hell and it didn't appear like he was going to give me a break or go easy.

I lowered myself down in my seat, careful not to jostle my arm or rub it against anything that would make it more irritated. I saw Grimmjow snickering to my left and when he turned around to look at me I snarled at him. I didn't need him to add insult to injury, which was bad enough. Ichigo started laughing and I felt the urge to punch him. It was his fault in the first place. If he hadn't blocked my escape route I would be uninjured. Asshole, that's what he is. Possibly a bigger asshole then the blueberry. Damn them both!

When he finally stopped laughing he sat there, every inch of him radiating smugness. Bastard. I spotted Renji, Shinji, and whoever that other useless girl was sitting in their seats, obviously trying not to laugh. I was about two seconds from getting up and just walking out, but right at that moment the bell rang and Aizen walked in right on the dot. Damn. Talk about bad luck. Our good teacher took his spot behind his desk in the front of the class and pulled out more paper and the markers again. Oh, FUCK no. That paper and what not are already my worst nightmares. Just look where I am thanks to them! Aizen spoke up.

"As you can recognize the paper and markers, we are going to be drawing again for your assignment that we will be working on for this first 6 weeks," the class groaned and made sounds of disapproval. "Now, now. Don't be so depressed. It is not as bad as what you are all thinking, I am sure. So, with that, let me explain. Every group will use one piece of paper and think of a theme for a song. It could be anything, even though I would prefer if you would use more... appropriate topics. These will be placed inside the bowl and one person from each group will come up and choose a piece of paper. You may or may not get your own idea, so do keep that in mind. So please get together with your group, discuss, and decide on a theme."

All the groups gathered together, the only person that moved in our group was Shinji, moving from his seat next to me to sit on the floor between Ichigo and me. To be expected the first one to speak up an idea was Grimmjow.

Turning around in his seat he stated the expected from Grimmjow. "Sex. I say the theme should be sex. I'm sure that if we get the theme we wouldn't have much problems with it, since you have me in the group, after all," he gave a smile that would put the devil himself to shame.

Renji snorted, earning a glare from the blunette. "I'm sure, now let's take this seriously. Grimmjow's opinion is now void. Any other bright ideas from anyone except Grimmjow?"

"Oi! Who the fuck do you think you are, ya red pineapple? Oh, that's right! Certainly not a top charting popular singer, so shut the fuck up and let the professionals do it," he gave a challenging look to Renji.

Well this is just going fucking fabulously. Time to intervene.

"Will ya both jus' shuddap and take this seriously? Thank ya," they both looked at me and looked away, snorting at almost the same time. "So, any serious ideas?" I looked around.

"By the way, class," everyone looked at him, "I forgot to mention something. When you get your theme, you will be using it to write a song. Over this 6 weeks we will be perfecting and tweaking it to make it into a, hopefully decent, song. Also, for the theme, you can use it as the actual theme or you can use it in a general idea. So, per say, if you get love you could use it in your song under the general idea of emotions or life. Or if you get a phrase you can use it in your song and tie it together somehow or just make it prominent in the song, like in the chorus, for example. That is all, so, you may continue on," he went back to scribbling away on papers on his desk.

Ichigo, surprisingly, was the one to speak up. "How about something to do with disappearing? That would be a generally broad topic. There's a lot of things that would fall under it or it would work fine by itself," he shrugged.

I couldn't help but gawk at him. That was actually a pretty good idea. Anyone that got that could easily make it work. I shook my head so I could think straight and looked around. I saw Shinji nodding his head, Renji smirking for an unknown reason, and Grimmjow staring at Ichigo like he it was his first time really seeing the guy or something. I know it was a surprise, but really.

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me. What does the others and the professional think?" Renji grinned and looked pointedly at Grimmjow who had snapped out of his state of shock.

"I guess it works," Grimmjow sighed and then grinned. "But that is just my professional opinion." Renji gave him an incredulous look.

"I personally like it," Shinji stated and he smiled at Ichigo, completely ignoring the other two idiots.

Everyone turned to look at me and I sighed. "Yea, guess it's good. Well tha' was quick, wha' are we supposed ta' do now?" I questioned and at that moment a kid came over and handed us a piece of paper and a black marker then quickly retreated.

Ichigo took it and wrote down 'Disappear' on the blank piece of paper and folded it up. He looked around to see another person from a different group get up and put it in the bowl next to Aizen. Ichigo got up, wobbled slightly, walked up and put it into the bowl and came back to sit down again. Now all we had to do was wait. All five of us just sat there since we really didn't have anything to say to each other and then Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"W-wait a minute!" we all looked at him. "So we have to write a song? Are we going to have to sing it, too?" he looked like he was about to start panicking and Renji and Shinji looked at each other in worry. What the hell?

"Che, no problem," Grimmjow waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, "after all, you have Shiro and me in the group. I say we got that covered. In fact, our group'll have it the easiest," he smirked.

Well, I guess that was true. If we have to write a song and sing it, Grimmjow and I will probably be doing all the work and the other three will just get the grade. Whatever. At that moment the last group went and deposited their paper into the bowl. Aizen looked up and smiled.

"Now that everyone has decided we will now draw. The group leader, or the first person that was selected from the bowl, will now come and draw one. Kurosaki, you will be going first. Please make your way to the front of the classroom."

Ichigo groaned and got up, making his way to the front of the room. He looked like he would start dripping boredom at any moment as he drew. He unfolded the paper and smiled. Damn. I couldn't help but stare at him. Then he said 'Disappear' and our whole group smiled. Perfect. Maybe Ichigo had better luck then he thought previously. I mean, he has two of his friends, Grimmjow, and me in his group and then he picks probably the easiest theme out of all those, most likely crappy, ideas to write a song about.

The other themes were as to be expected from our seemingly immature classmates. One was about alcohol, which our group knew was from the all boy group since they all started snickering when a group with only one boy got it. Another theme was about food. Really? I had three words for that. What. The. Fuck? Who would actually decide on that? The three friends looked at each other, laughed, and said 'Inoue' at the same time. So it was the orange haired chick that came up with such a lame theme? The rest were pretty mediocre, nothing special, but workable. Some group decided it would be funny to use love and I saw Aizen frown at that. I had no doubt in my mind that he would find the group that had used that idea. I almost felt bad for those poor souls, but it would probably be more hilarious than anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN) Now, this is weird. Talking in the middle of the chapter... Anyways... I thought I should explain myself for what is about to happen. Now, I know Aizen is the bad guy (Hope I didn't spoil anything D:) but I'm making him a some-what good guy. Of course, he will have his moments. That is all :)**_

* * *

><p>Aizen's POV<p>

I couldn't help the frown that graced itself onto my features. I should have known that there were a few incompetents in this class, but I guess my expectations which I originally thought were low were too high. Sighing and pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose I looked at the group that was in the back right corner. At least I knew that there was some source of hope in this class. It was apparent that they had got their own idea, which they deserved. If they were willing to take this seriously then they should get something that they can work with. Well, I was not really expecting anything different. They did have two popular singers in their group, so it was bound to work either way. Hopefully.

I cleared my throat and everyone looked to me, turning away from their complaining or rejoicing in a very few select groups. "Now let me explain this assignment as it will be as a whole. That topic," I gestured suggestively, "will be as I explained before. Before the first 6 weeks are up you will have a full song. We will be working on creating lyrics, the tune, and then you will perform for the school," all the kids' jaws dropped. "Do not fear, I'm sure you will all do just fine," lies, lies, and more lies. I was sure most of them would be receiving a barely passing grade, if that. Oh well, I'll just get their hopes up and let them fall in defeat. I smiled. Breaking the young and innocent was always so entertaining and amusing. It pleased me to no ends.

"Continuing on," everyone turned to look at me again, having already got to the task of annoyingly chatting away with their friends, complaining about their whole 'ordeal'. I sighed again. This was going to be one long year. "Tomorrow your choruses are due. You are more welcome to have more then that, but only the chorus is necessary if you would like to do the bare minimum," which I was sure most would do.

Everyone groaned again. My, what a bunch of whiners and complainers. They are already getting on my last nerve and its only the second day.

"Make plans to coordinate with your teammates. I will not allow one or two people to do all the work and for the rest to take the credit, so let me make that point crystal clear at this time. Since I have informed you, I will be under the impression that you will heed my warning," I made my glasses glint dangerously, "Am I understood?" Everyone nodded, a bit afraid. Good. They should be. At that moment I was tired of dealing with those idiots. "You may continue on and make your plans," I went back to my desk and sat down. I had paperwork to attend to and it was not possible to simply dismiss it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

Nononononono. This was NOT happening. This is all just a dream. Not even that. It's too horrible to be a dream. This is all just one horrible joke of a nightmare. I silently asked every powerful being that existed what I had done to deserve this. Was it all the fights? I would try to control my temper. Was it hiding my identity as Tensa? I would quit singing. Ok, maybe not. Fine, I'll admit that was a flat out lie, but still. I had never done anything to deserve this! This was one horrible way of sending me a sign to say I needed to reveal my identity, if that was what it was suppose to tell me to do.

I then realized that there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't get out of it and I certainly couldn't change it. I was stuck in this dilemma whether I wanted to be in or not, which I certainly didn't want to be caught in. I would just have to endure it out. Maybe I was just over thinking it. It was true that I was only thinking about all the bad stuff that could happen, but there was no guarantee that any of it would happen, right?

"Grimmjow and Shiro," our whole group looked up to Aizen talking from his seat, "will you please come and speak with me for a moment?"

The two grumbled something under their breath and I thought I caught the words 'fucker' and 'what the hell does he want' and I smiled. I'll admit it. If we weren't enemies and I wasn't hiding my secret I might actually end up being friends with those two assholes. I didn't doubt that by the end of this school year I most likely would be friends with them to some degree.

"I vote the berry's house," Shinji and I looked at him with a funny look. "I mean going to the berry's house tonight to write the chorus," I looked like him like he had lost his mind, which in all honesty he probably had. "Fuck? Why the hell are you looking at me like that? If you actually think about it, it makes sense. Shinji's and my house houses are too small and I doubt that Shinji's is any cleaner than mine, which, might I add, is not a good thing," this caused the blonde to snort.

Renji continued. "Also, we can't rightfully go to their house," he pointed to the two at the front of the class that were currently wearing dumbstruck expressions. "The moment we're seen in public with those assholes we'll immedietly be stormed and stalked by the paparazzi, which Ichigo doesn't need. So the only logical place to go is the strawberry's house," Renji smiled, looking pleased with himself.

I was honestly surprised. He had actually used his brain for once! To top it off, it was a reasonable explanation and it made sense! Maybe a first for the red haired idiot. I considered actually voicing my amazement, but the other two groupies _**(A/N Oh yes, I am SO using that)**_ returned at that moment. Grimmjow was looking a pissed off expression which was mirrored on Shiro's face except his also held disbelief.

"Would you like to clue us in as to what that was about?" I asked and Grimmjow just scoffed at me.

"The fucker wanted to," he made quotation marks in the air with his fingers, " 'Inform us that we do not have permission to use the songs that we create for class outside of the classroom in our professional line of career'. I can't believe that asshole! He really believes that we would try that shit," Grimmjow huffed out in annoyance and in irritation as if the idea insulted him, which I understood. I wouldn't be pleased if someone thought I needed help from my classmates to actually develop a song.

Shiro just muttered an 'as if' like he doubted that our song would even be worthy to be sung by him to the public. Well, that hurt a little. I know it's irrational to feel and think like that since he doesn't know who I am, but I couldn't help that feeling of hurt that went through me. But I was a little surprised. Normally when someone unconsciously and unknowingly insults me I, of course, feel hurt, but this time it stung a little more and took a bit longer to leave my system. I didn't have long to contemplate this strange event, however, since Renji felt like it was time to speak up.

"Well, what you guys missed was that we are going over to the berry's house tonight to come up with the chorus," Grimmjow and Shiro looked at me in surprise. Obviously they had thought that I wouldn't volunteer. They were right, of course. I never would willingly volunteer for my house to be our meeting place, but it made the most sense so there was nothing I could do about it.

"How about around six then? That way I can eat some of Yuzu's wonderful cooking," Shinji closed his eyes in a heavenly manner and swooned dramatically at the promise of my little sister's cooking. She was an amazing cook after all.

"Sounds good ta' me," Shiro chirped in, now grinning widely like a maniac. I looked at him suspiciously, but he didn't look affected at all. In fact, his grin just increased, which was now just creepy.

"I'll be there," Grimmjow was also grinning. Did I miss out on something funny? It sure seemed like I was out of the loop with whatever they were smiling about.

At that moment the bell rang out, indicating that the day was over. Everyone got up and started dispersing out of the room, eager to get home, no doubt stressing to get their homework over and done with. I sighed, not eager for six to come. My mind was already imagining different situations that were possible to occur, some highly probable. It would probably end up being a long night.

"Well, I'll see all of you tonight, I guess." With that I walked out of the door and started heading towards my house. I didn't bother waiting for my friends, needing all my patience for later tonight. Might as well clean up a little. I don't know why I wanted the house to be spotless. It was just my two friends and two other guys coming over, right? Yea, just my two friends and two other guys. That didn't mean I wasn't going to clean up the house though, even though it was just my two friends and two other guys. I continually said that to myself until I believed it, uncomfortable with how much I had to repeat it until I believed myself.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's  Shiro's POV

FUCK YES!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, finally got a chapter out. Been a LONG time, huh? I'll try my hardest to get chapters out more regularly again! I really will! Hopefully things will finally get moving, hmm? :) I have a few ideas, though I'm not sure which to use yet. I'll decide though. Once Day Four hits, I'll probably have chapters just flying out from under my fingertips, since that's probably when things will get VERY interesting... Muahaha! I'm just gonna leave you hanging until then ;) Bet you're curious about the song too, hmm? Maybe I'll be a nice person and tell you soon. Maybe. Probably not. I am generally an evil person. Also, been watching a bunch of movies and I've gotten a lot of ideas for some other stories, so I might start another one and alternate between the two.**

**Thanks a bunch!**


	9. First Impressions And Decisions

**A/N I'm BAAACK! Went to bed at 6 in the morning, woke up at 2 with 12 extra reviews awaiting me. That deserves another chapter, don't you think? Cuz I certainly do! Also, reading that chapter over I didn't see any mistakes. I was like O.O! Woot! Well here we go... P.S. I'm in an excited mood so this will probably contain much stupidity and random acts of idiocy. You have been warned!** **Also, poor Grimmy and Shiro will have some more feminine problems near the beginning xD Don't ask... you'll see, um, read I mean.**

* * *

><p>Day Two<p>

Karakura Town ( Different locations that will be stated later )

Normal POV

All five boys started on their way back home. Renji and Shinji walked with each other since their houses were so close. As a matter of fact, the two friends lived across the street from the other. Shiro and Grimmjow took their respective cars back to their mutli-million dollar mansions. Grimmjow's was surrounded by a forest, nature surrounding it, hiding it from the rest of the world and, in turn, the paparazzi. He would sometimes take a stroll through the forest, just listening and observing. Maybe that was where the rumors originated from. Shiro's was just a bit farther outside the city limit, nestled into the country. He had always enjoyed the more peaceful and serene outdoors that was offered, but few knew this, save his close friends. Don't be mistaken though. He still loved the lights and the fame, but being you other self once in a while didn't hurt.

You see, there was only one problem that neither Grimmjow or Shiro noticed. It only came to their attention at rather an unpleasant time.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's Mansion<p>

What the fuck? Where was that fucking shirt? Grimmjow was rushing around, throwing clothes everywhere in his fit of rage. He had just seen the fucking thing! It couldn't have just vanished into thin air! He knew his closet was huge, by all standards, but it shouldn't be this hard to find one fucking shirt! After another ten minutes of destroying his closet, it now looking like a rainbow had thrown up all over the place since all the colors were now mixed together on the floor, and scaring over half his personal staff, which actually happened quite often, he finally found it. Howling in triumph, he slipped it on and decided that even though the shirt was perfect, tight in all the right places, his pants looked like shit. He turned on his heel only to finally see how his wardrobe now looked. Groaning in dismay, he relentlessly started his rampage to find that pair of pants that he had in mind...

* * *

><p>Shiro's Mansion<p>

Shiro was having much the same problem, but there was just a a couple of slight differences. He kept his pants and shirt in different closets. Helpful, indeed, but the main problem was that neither one was organized at all. He was about ready to pull his hair out of his head if he didn't find what he wanted to wear and if he didn't find it soon. After throwing a glass vase at one of his attendants that had offered to help him, he suspected that everyone was hiding either on the other side of his estate or trying to organize the other closet slightly before he found the shirt and went to destroy the other closet. He vaguely made a mental note to give a slight bonus to those who were actually trying to do shit and work for their paychecks.

After what seemed like forever, he finally found the shirt he was looking for. Smirking, he pulled it on and complimented himself on how perfect they were. He found a necklace that matched very nicely and slipped it on. Now to find that goddamn pair of pants. He practically ran to the other closet, thankful that the door was already open. He skidded to a stop in the middle of it and took care to remember the faces of the employees there for that bonus. They had accomplished a miracle in the previous unorganized excuse of a wardrobe. Everything was now separated by color and by type of jeans: blue jeans on the left side, skinny jeans on the right, and the other misplace jeans with no home were in the dressers. Thank you God and wealth!

He quickly darted over to the skinny jeans and started throwing all the ones that weren't what he was looking for over and behind his shoulder. He heard a soft sigh of disapproval and he turned around to see one of his best friends standing there, face emotionless as ever, although Shiro could see the slight hint of amusement hidden behind green eyes.

"Really, Shiro. If you restrained yourself in the first place you would not have to worry about finding something in such an utter mess," Ulquiorra looked around, quickly noticing the blushes of a few females that were hiding in the corner.

"Oi! Shaddap! I'm already in a rush, so if ya'll excuse me," by this time Shiro had found the shirt he was looking for and his voice was slightly muffled from him pulling it over his head.

"Oh, I can see that. What I would like to know is why you are in such a rush. As far as my knowledge informs me, there is no parties tonight or celebrity outgoings taking place tonight," Ulquiorra was observing his nails even though there was no color to them, a habit Shiro noticed quite a long time ago.

Shiro wasn't really intending to give an answer to that, but Ulquiorra looked up and his look quickly changed Shiro's mind.

"Well, we got an assignment 'n school. Im'ma meetin' up wit' my group for it tonight," understanding flashed through green eyes.

"Ah. I see. Well then, behave yourself. We do not need any repeats of any... misunderstandings," Shiro suddenly thought how much his best friend and his new teacher were alike. "Other then that, I bid you farewell and have a nice time," Ulquiorra walked out without another word, not waiting for a goodbye. Shiro sighed and noticed that the black on one of his nails was chipped. SHIT!

"Amanda!" a girl with light blonde hair with green eyes that had helped arrange his closet looked at him, startled. Shiro raised his hand with the cracked black nail polish and the girl smiled in relief.

"Let's fix that," she followed Shiro to the living room where the nail polish was kept for numerous unknown reasons.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's Mansion<p>

Grimmjow had finally found the pair of pants. He grinned and tugged them on, turning to some drawers in one corner of the room, immediately going to the three top ones that his belts should be held in. He opened all three of them up and his grin disappeared, only to be replaced with a frown. Where. The. Fuck. Were. His. Belts. He was about ready to kill the next person that appeared in front of him. Speak of the next unlucky victim. He heard the chink of metal hitting each other and he turned around to see some scared girl holding hangers, belts hanging from them.

"U-u-um, I th-thought you m-might want these p-polished, sir," the terrified girl held the belts out. Grimmjow's anger vanished in the blink of an eye, replaced with something entirely different.

If Grimmjow was anymore out of his right mind at that moment he might have started singing and dancing with happiness. He barely restrained himself from picking the girl up and spinning her around in a circle. He did loose a bit of self control, though, and gave her a kiss on the cheek and laughed with joy. He was so going to give this girl a huge bonus on her paycheck this month. Since they were all out already, his eyes quickly landed on the one he wanted to wear. He patted the girl one more time on her brown hair, the girls cheeks a bright red by this time, and slipped it on. Looking himself over in the mirror, a feral grin appeared. He knew he was hot, but his sexiness surprised him every damn time. He was just too good looking for his own good.

Now, time for him to style his hair. Making his way over to the bathroom, the girl, he remembered her name as Izzy, followed him.

"Um, Grimmjow, sir, you used the rest of your hair gel for the party last night," Grimmjow was about to turn around and snarl at her, his mood being bi-polar at that moment, but she spoke up again. "So, uh, one of the other girls ran out and got the new, better kind you requested last week," Izzy smiled weakly to her friend, Emily, that was suddenly following behind the two of them. He never remembered having such amazing employees. That girl was also getting a bonus.

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

Grimmjow was finally through doing his hair. His hair took forever to style and gel exactly the way he wanted it. He looked himself over in the floor length mirror one more time, nodding his approval at his look. He grabbed his keys and glided out the front door, feeling sexy and confident. Sliding into the drivers seat of his favorite and most prized car, he stuck the key into the ignition and started the car, the motor purring its approval. Now...

* * *

><p>Shiro's Mansion<p>

Shiro's nails were finally finished. He had the girl, Amanda, paint layering after layering so that he wouldn't have to worry about it for some time. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. The only thing that he hadn't messed with was his hair, the snowy locks which fell neatly on his shoulders and down a little, the one side bang slightly covering part of one of his eyes. Shiro grabbed his keys and practically strutted to his pride and joy. He carefully opened the door to the drivers seat and slid in. He started the car and the engine roared to life, but quieted down dramatically in just a few short seconds. Now...

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's and Shiro's Mansion<p>

Where the fuck was Ichigo's house?

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

I had never even thought about that minor fucking detail before! I mean, who would have? I was so excited about actually going over to Ichigo's house, which, by the way, I was still wondering why there were butterflies in my stomach and why I felt so nervous, that I hadn't actually stopped to think about if I needed his address or even his fucking phone number! So, here I am. Sitting in my car with the engine running, all dressed up, with nowhere to go. Turning the car off so that I wasn't wasting gas, not like that really mattered, and so I could think in peace I sat and thought about my current situation. Alright, so how was I supposed to find out where the berry head lived? Well I saw Ichigo turn left instead of right when he left school so that eliminated about over half the town. Second it must have been within walking distance, so somewhere within maybe ten miles.

I rubbed my temples with the tips of my fingers. Damn, this was just fucking perfect. I looked at the clock in the dashboard and saw that I had about an hour until it hit six. I had planned on being early and the first one there, but at this point I would be happy if I just made it on fucking time. Figuring I needed all the time I had I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person I knew could help me. The person on the other line answered on the second ring.

"What do you need this time, Grimmjow. I'm a very busy man and I don't have time to waste talking to you," a superior voice on the other line talked quickly and efficiently, not using unnecessary words or breath.

"Ah, stop being such a bitch Szayel," I heard a sigh on the other end. Good. He was listening. "Now I need that favor you owe me. I forgot to get the address from someone I was suppose to meet up with tonight. I need ya to find it for me," the sound of tapping from Szayel was heard through the phone.

"Of course, you would be someone to do something so idiotic, but if this rids me of my debt to you I'll gladly comply. Now what is the name?"

"Ichigo," there was a snort.

"I also need a last name, Grimmjow."

I had to grit my teeth. He was really pushing his luck. If this really didn't matter I wouldn't even bother. "Ichigo Kurosaki," I managed to spit out.

"Much better." I heard more typing on the other line. "Ah, here we are. Wow, I must say this really was a waste of a debt, Grimmjow. If you had simply put his name in on the computer you would have found his dad's clinic where Ichigo lives. You truly are useless."

I would have hung up at that moment, but he had yet to tell me the address, so I tried my best to endure it. At that moment Szayel rattled the address to me and I quickly wrote it down on a notepad I kept under the front seat for something like this. Right when he was done I hung up the phone. Hopefully I wouldn't have to talk to that fucker for a while. Now that I had the address of the berry I entered it into the GPS on the dashboard and I was off and on my way.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I was such an idiot. Such a fucking idiot! How could I be so goddamn stupid? I looked at my cell phone. Ok, so I had about an hour left. Taking a deep breath I found the number on the phone and touched call. Of course he answered on the first ring.

"Ulquiorra, I need your help. Can ya' look up an address for meh? Please?" I begged, not really caring how pathetic I sounded.

"I figured something like this would happen so I already looked up the information," my jaw dropped.

"Wha' the fuck? Are you stalkin' me or somethin'?"

"No, I just have insider information," Ulquiorra emotionlessly told me an address, which I scribbled down on a napkin that I had stuck in my pocket.

"So, just ta' make sure your talkin' 'bout the right person, this is Ichigo's address, right?" I was answered by the beeping of the dial tone. Well fuck. Guess I had to just rely on that creepy guy this time. Ok, again. Stomping on the gas pedal, my car took off at lightning speed. I didn't know why, but I just knew that I had to get there before that blue haired asshole did. I felt that if I didn't then something bad or possibly even dangerous would happen. What that could be I had no clue, but I wasn't eager to find out. I had discovered that it was best to go with your gut instinct. After all, it had never failed me before.

I knew I probably had a head start. First off, Grimmjow lived a little farther out then me. Second, I doubted that he had anyone he would turn to for help for finding Ichigo's address. I was just lucky that I had such an intelligent friend. Believing these two things, I decided to take a bit more of a leisurely pace after I was about two-thirds there, slowing down a bit so that I could look around and memorize the neighborhood. I noted how the houses weren't very high class, but it was a far cry from poor. I was suddenly curious as to how Ichigo could afford to stay in this nice neighborhood.

A few minutes later I pulled up to the address that was on the paper and I looked at the house. Yup, it was most certainly Ichigo's house. There was a giant sign that said 'Kurosaki Clinic' on the front. Honestly, I didn't expect Ulquiorra to be wrong. It was only once in a blue moon when that man was incorrect about anything. Right as I parked I noticed a blue car turn the corner and I frowned. I was hoping I would have a couple minutes with Ichigo before Grimmjow got here, but that, apparently, wasn't going to happen.

I slid out of the car, stuck my hands into my pockets, and started walking to the front door. I vaguely heard a door open and shut behind me. The next thing I knew Grimmjow was right behind me and I could see his obvious smirk. Bastard. By this time we were at the front door and I could music blaring through the closed front door. I couldn't help but let a tiny snicker escape. I instantly recognized the beat from the popular song "Party Rock Anthem" playing. The moment my knuckle touched the wood of the door it flew open and I ducked on instinct from fighting before I became famous. Unfortunately for me, Grimmjow also ducked. Pity. A shape continued flying past us and landed face first onto the street. What the fuck? The shape rose immediately and turned around to stare at Grimmjow and me.

The guy wore a white coat. He had black stubble on his chin which matched his black hair. The guy was staring at Grimmjow and me like he was assessing if we were dangerous or not. Clearly he had made up his mind as he stood up and charged at us. Who the hell was this guy? It seemed like he had lost his mind. Grimmjow dodged one way and me the other. This caused the man to run straight into the house and run head first into the wall. Now this is just some fucking weird shit. At that moment the song hit the main chorus and the guy peeled himself away from the wall and started dancing around and, to be quite honest, he looked like a lunatic. I was about to run for my life, thinking this place was cursed or something when I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Dad? What the fuck are you doing?" I turned around to see Ichigo wearing a horror struck expression staring at the man.

This man was Ichigo's DAD? The phrase the apple didn't fall far from the tree apparently didn't apply to... THIS. Where as from the two days I knew the orangette I could tell that he was collected, maybe easily angered, but he had common sense. Ichigo was normal. This... thing had none of those qualities and was anything but normal. I found it hard to believe they were related in any way.

"ICHIGO! MY DARLING SON!" Ichigo's... dad flung himself at his son. At first I thought it might be for a hug, but my eyes grew wide when his one hand morphed into a fist and, more to my surprise, it was headed straight for Ichigo's face.

I was about to run over and stop this crazy man when Ichigo brought his own fist up and hit his dad right in his face. The man flew back and skidded a few feet, holding his nose. Blood was running over his fingers that were placed directly over his now bleeding nose. By this time I was stunned into speechlessness. What kind of fucking household was this? Right as I was sure the man would stay down he stood up again and laughed, his nose still bleeding. What was this guy made out of? Most people would be knocked out or at least suffering from a broken nose. Scratch that, his nose was definitely broken.

I felt a hand pull on my sleeve and I looked down at a girl. She had brown eyes that matched brown hair. She was wearing an apron and she was looking... embarrassed? This was just getting stranger and stranger each and every passing second.

"Sorry about this. Dad's always been like that and Ichigo is already irritated so that's what happens. You don't have to watch it though. If you would like, I just finished making dinner so if you're hungry you can go sit down and eat," the girl smiled up at me and then her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh yea! My name is Yuzu. I'm Ichi-nii's little sister and that is his dad, Isshin and-," she was interrupted mid sentence.

A girl already eating at a table swallowed a bite of food and spoke up. She had black hair and dark grey eyes that showed how utterly bored she was with the whole exchange. "I'm Ichi's other little sister, Karin. You better hurry up if you actually want any food before those two idiots finish or Ichi's other friends get back. The red headed one and Ichi eat like there's no tomorrow," she went back to eating.

"Karin! You don't need to be so mean to brother and his friends," Yuzu scolded her sister, her face settling into a look of shock at her sister's words.

"Hmph," Karin continued eating.

I now understood what Ichigo had to sleep through at home. He probably willingly listened to his music that loud to block out all this noise.

This might turn out more entertaining then I thought. I smiled and started making my way towards the table, noticing that Grimmjow was still staring at the whole exchange with wide eyes. I frowned when I noticed something else, though, that worried me. Grimmjow was wearing his famous feral smirk. I shook it off and continued walking, sure it was nothing. Pointless. I would forget about it soon enough. Wait. My eyes grew wide. What if...

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

I knew my eyes were wide and that I was staring at the brawl between father and son, but I didn't care. I didn't care that Shiro was also staring, though he had managed to stop and was now walking toward the table where... Karin was also sitting. I didn't care that he noticed I was wearing my famous feral grin. I didn't care that Ichigo claimed to be straight. What I wanted I ALWAYS got. And I WANTED the orange haired teen and goddamn it, I would get him. I wouldn't let anyone stop me, including the orangette himself. Let the games begin. Oh, yes. Let the games begin. I always came out the victor and this time would be no different.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

Yea, I'm sure it's nothing. Even if Grimmjow wanted Ichigo the boy was straight. Yea, straight. So why did this upset me? For two reasons. Even if Ichigo was straight, Grimmjow would go after him. Hell, Grimmjow would probably take it as a challenge and want him more. Shit. Second, I didn't want him to be straight. Why? I wasn't quite sure. At least that's what I told myself. I knew the reason, but I wasn't willing to admit it to myself or to anyone else for that matter. It wasn't possible... that I... liked... No. It wasn't possible. Wasn't fucking possible...

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sure you all hate me right now :P It's okay though! I hate myself, too! I have to endure this just as much as you, my fellow readers. To be honest, even though I may know the ending, I don't even know what all is gonna happen. It just sorta... happens.. Oh well! It's all good and well as long as it makes sense and the story progresses! And it's fun! Alright :D So this is kinda my apology for before :P Forgive me! Also, it seems someone *cough Shiro cough* is in denial! And Grimmjow is now on the prowl. Muahaha! Things should get interesting fairly quickly *Evil Grin***

**Also, noticed that in during Shiro's POV 'I' was there pretty much in every sentence. I'll try harder next chapter to not do that as much :P And with saying past tense and present tense. It's all under improvement!**

**Anyways... A shout out to Izzy... if she ever actually reads it and gets this far -_- Jk, ILY IZZY! (Yes, I did ask for her permission to use her in this story and she so wonderfully agreed) and she also noticed a mistake in the first chapter! If you are wondering, Grimmjow is 21! Now that that is cleared up... :P I'll try my hardest to get a new chapter out soon! Wish me luck! Tata! Until another time!**

**O.O 4,341 words this chapter. That's more then any other chapter I wrote! NEW RECORD! *Throws confetti into air***


	10. Challenge Accepted

**A/N Hello again! Alright, so here is my master plan... I hope to start getting at least 2 chapters out a week. I'll right at least a thousand words a day so every three days a new chapter. Sound good? No promises, but hopefully it works out. **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting REALLY tired of doing this. I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. *Sigh***

**To SexyBleachGuys : Aww, I'm sorry D: I hope you get better soon! I'm really glad you reviewed even though you weren't feeling good! I feel so loved :D I always look forward to your reviews! They make me so happy!**

**To TinkanaiT32: You. Just. Made. My. Day. I'm so happy! And I'm very glad I have your seal of approval ;) And is it bad that I'm actually considering that underwear scene? Nah... It would probably be hilarious...**

**To SoulReaper1975: Lawl... Sorry bout that xD I was listening to that song while writing and I imagined Ichi's dad dancing to it... The rest was history.**

**Sorry if I didn't point ya out ): I'll probably be doing this more often, so I'll try to shout out next time! *cough If I remember and am not too lazy cough***

****Alright, think that's about it :) Read on...****

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

Ichigo's House

That would be just my luck. Stepping out for just a few minutes and then I come home to find my goat face father being an idiot! No surprise there, really. It was just fucking infuriating! I heard first impressions last a lifetime, but I hope that didn't apply to this situation. If it did, well, my father was screwed. After my dad finally gave up, yelling something about me "Finally being able to carry on the family's name," or some shit like that I sighed and looked up. The first thing I noticed was Grimmjow and I almost shuddered in fear. He was staring at me like he wanted to eat me or something. What the hell is that about? No, never mind. It's probably better if I don't know anyways. Then there was Shiro. He was staring at his food like he was evaluating whether it was a good thing or bad thing. Right as he seemed to make his mind up he shook his head and the expression returned full forth. Alright, so first impressions are important. Grimmjow seems to have caught some slight insanity from my dad and Shiro now looks like he's about to run out the front door screaming for dear life. Well that's just fucking perfect. And we're supposed to write a song in this condition? I then noticed that the other two idiots weren't here yet. I sighed. There goes my good grade. This couldn't get any worse. It just couldn't... right?

'Yo! Ichi! Your two favorite friends have arrived!" I saw Renji the same time he stopped talking. Alright, it could get a whole hell of a lot worse.

Renji was dressed like... a hippie! He was wearing a tie-die shirt with a giant rainbow peace sign in the middle. Sometimes I wondered where the hell he shopped to get these weird ass shirts. He wore red skinny jeans that only made his red hair stand out even more. His hair looked like it was on fire because of his red skinny jeans. His hair was not in it's usual spiked ponytail, but looked like he had straightened it and then put it into his normal ponytail. And the idiot wonders why I don't like to go out in public with him when he dresses like that. It's just not fucking normal! Then I saw Shinji.

I don't ever remember making plans to go to an opera! He was wearing a black button up shirt that was clearly dry-cleaned and black dress pants that looked like they had just recently been pressed. He wore a tie, as usual, that was black and silver. His silver belt gleamed like it had just been polished and after it glinted in the sun I went blind for a few seconds. I could also tell that he had took more time on doing his hair since it looked like it was... shining? Oh, my God. I'm surrounded by outcasts and two now insane celebrities. Maybe I should just transfer high schools... No, I had tried that once and it hadn't worked. Then an image popped into my mind and I couldn't help but start laughing slightly, but the longer I imagined it I couldn't stop and before long I was on the floor, holding my stomach and trying to breath through my fits of laughter. I had just pictured how people had been staring at those two idiots when they were walking through town to get here.

By this time everyone in the house were looking at me like I had lost my mind. It was just too funny, though! After a few minutes I managed to stop laughing and I got up from my spot on the floor. I gave one more loud laugh and went to sit down at the dinner table to eat dinner. The sooner we finished eating, the sooner we could finish the chorus for the song, and the sooner everyone would be out of here.

Taking the seat between Shiro and Grimmjow, who had just recently sat down on the end seat. I looked around to see where everyone was. I glanced over to see Renji taking a seat next to Grimmjow and across from me. He gave me a kick under the table and I could tell that he knew what I was laughing about. I just smiled apologetically and shrugged. He would forgive me, if he hadn't already.

Next to Shiro, Shinji was currently pulling up a chair and giving me a funny look and I could tell he was asking me "What the hell were you laughing about?" I just shook my head before I could bust out laughing again and just looked back at him telling him with my eyes that "I'll tell you later." He smiled and looked past me and his face filled with confusion. After a few seconds it turned to disbelief, then amusement, then finally settled into a look of pure horror. I gave him a questioning glance and he just shook his head and mouthed out "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Alright then... Whatever.

I looked over to where Shinji was looking and saw Grimmjow giving me THAT look again. I couldn't suppress the shutter that racked my frame this time. I was starting to get seriously worried over here... I turned the other way so that I didn't have to look at him and his grin that consumed his face at the moment. But when I met Shiro's gaze I decided it better to just look down at the table. What the hell? Why was he staring at me like I was in some kind of unimaginable danger? The last time I checked, nobody had found out my identity, so I'm sure it can't be that bad. If it was about my dad and his frequent attacks then that was pointless. He had done that for as long as I can remember and I knew he wouldn't stop anytime soon, either. So why did that look have my stomach churning and a gut feeling to go run up the stairs three at a time and lock myself in my room until everyone was gone?

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Grimmjow was enjoying himself immensely. When the berry had looked at him and seen what was, no doubt, a feral and hungry expression Ichigo had shuddered in fear. At that moment, Grimmjow realized this hunt would be a good one. Maybe, just maybe, one of the best. He could see the fire and stubbornness that consumed the orangette's eyes. The blunette knew that this would be a challenging game and that one wrong move would ruin everything, which made it all that much more fun and exciting. He would have to be light on his toes, quick with his decisions, and stealthy with his advances. Oh, fun! Grimmjow couldn't wait to start. He was nearly pouncing from his seat in his eagerness.

At that moment Shiro had finally decided. He knew why he felt like this. Ichigo had grown on him faster then anyone had ever before him. Shiro already perceived Ichigo as one of his good friends and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. That was the reason why whenever Grimmjow looked at him with that predatory glint in his eyes he wanted to take Ichigo and run far, far away from the blunette. He just wanted to protect the boy, nothing else. That was it.

Then Ichigo had turned and looked Shiro right in the eyes and Shiro's heart clenched at the fear that was obvious in those eyes. Oh God, those eyes... Shiro knew that Ichigo was in trouble, but he couldn't think of one way to help the poor boy. Grimmjow was part of the group and there wasn't anything he could do about it, even if he did want Grimmjow gone. Yet, Shiro wouldn't believe that. There had to be something he could do! There had to be something! Anything!

* * *

><p>Shinji's POV<p>

No. Nonononono! It wasn't possible! Everyone knew that Grimmjow was gay, but everyone also knew that Ichigo was 100% straight! I had the best gaydar around the whole school and I had never been wrong in my entire life and that wasn't about to change anytime soon, I was sure of it. I quickly realized that I needed to calm down. Taking deep breaths, I thought about what I knew right now. At the moment, I was absolutely positive of two things. One being that Grimmjow was now stalking my poor, hot, no doubt clueless best friend and that said best friend would have no clue whatsoever on what to do, which meant that I would need to help him. It was at that moment that I understood what I had to do. I would just have to protect him like he had protected me so many times before, be it physically or emotionally. Now all I had to do was actually make sure he understood the danger he was in and that he had an ally in me and, I was sure, his other friends that knew his deepest secret. We wouldn't let that asshole have his way with our Ichi, that was for sure. I grinned. Oh, yes. I would LOVE to see that bastard try something with Rukia, Renji, or me around. I smothered to urge to dare him to. He was in our group after all.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

To say that I was nervous and scared was an understatement. For one, Grimmjow was looking at me like I was a piece of meat to a starving man, which was really fucking creepy. Second, Shiro looked like he was about to start hyperventilating from out of absolutely fucking nowhere. Shinji was staring at Grimmjow like he wanted to pounce on him across the table and rip out his jugular in the most violent way possible. What? Shinji was really fucking easy to read! I saw that my dad was eating in the living room on the couch, probably pouting that the table was full. Yuzu had sat down next to Renji and Karin had taken the other end seat across from Grimmjow. I noticed, with curiosity, that Karin was giving a death glare to Grimmjow and Yuzu was giving a very worried look at Shiro across from her. Well. Guess that the blunette was less welcome than my pale carbon copy.

Everyone finished eating dinner fairly quickly and I suddenly was very nervous to have everyone in my small room. Only God knows what the hell could happen. I sighed, there was no way to avoid the unavoidable. We had to get the song's chorus done and that certainly would not happen if we stayed down here with my crazy ass dad.

Standing up I spoke. "Alright, now that everyone is done, I guess we'll all go up to my room. Follow me. Thanks for dinner, Yuzu," everyone was standing up now and I patted her brown hair as I passed her.

"ICHIGO, MY SON! Would you like your father's assistance?" My dad practically screamed in my ear when I passed the couch and I groaned.

"No, goat face, I do not want your fucking help," I continued to walk toward the stairs and up them, ignoring my dad's crying to my mom's poster on the wall.

I heard footsteps following me and I was positive everyone was following me like I told them to. Good. I hate repeating myself. Opening the door, I strolled in and made my way over to the desk where I kept my pencils and paper. Grabbing a pencil, some lined paper, and something to write on I sat cross-legged on my bed. Shinji came and sat on the other half of the bed, much to Renji's annoyance, I'm sure, who quickly claimed the chair from my desk. Shiro and Grimmjow took spots on the floor, leaning back against the wall.

"So," Renji started, "disappear. Any ideas?" I looked up at the wall across from me and thought about what we could write about, but nothing came to me.

That was when I heard my dad still crying to my mom's poster and it hit me. Something that I could relate with. That was what I found always made my songs better, if I could relate and feel the song.

"How about when someone disappears?" Everyone turned to look at me, snapping out of there own train of thoughts. "Like, someone close to you disappears. And for a reason," I placed my finger on my chin, deep in thought, and it hit me again. "The reason could be because of something your hiding, a deep secret."

I looked around to see Shinji and Renji smiling, so I took it that they liked the idea. Grimmjow and Shiro looked like they were in shock. Figures. They don't know that I'm Tensa, so, of course, they don't know that I come up with a majority of my own songs as him. By the time this project was done, I was sure that they would have probably pieced the pieces together. Shit. This was going to be really fucking difficult the longer we take on this project.

Grimmjow was the first to break out of his stupor. He grinned mischievously and at that moment I knew he liked the idea. I'm sure that he would get his two cents worth in before the song was over. I sighed. I knew that what he added into the song was going to be very recognizable from the song. Shiro recovered soon after and smiled. So, it was a go. Now just to get through the lyrics.

"So... We could start out with..." I started rambling ideas and scribbling on the paper in my lap.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and we were finally done with the chorus and most of the tune, so now was just the rest of the lyrics and perfecting it. Also, the hardest part, figuring out who would be doing what and getting it to all fit together and sound finished and not sounding like crap. I was positive that Grimmjow and Shiro would be singing, I would let them argue who would sing what. I had no intention whatsoever to get involved in that bloodbath. That meant that Renji would more than likely be playing the drums, Shinji the bass, and I would be playing the guitar. I groaned internally. Not many people knew that I could play the guitar and I preferred it that way. I didn't need, or want, people coming and drawing attention to me.<p>

"ICHIGO!"

My head snapped up when I heard someone yell my name. I saw Renji smiling and Shinji roll his eyes with his hands on his hips.

"Welcome back, Ichi. Since you missed the whole conversation we just held I'll fill you in. That is, after we go get some snacks and drinks from downstairs. We're all starving again," I felt my stomach growl a little like it was trying to prove him right.

"I'll stay up here with 'im. I'm not that hungry," Grimmjow said and shrugged.

"Alright, whatever. C'mon, let's go get some food," Renji shouted enthusiastically and darted out my bedroom door.

"I swear, I call the rest of that cake!" Shinji was hot on his trail.

I heard a sigh and looked over to see Shiro stand up and stretch, muscles making a popping noise. "Guess I'll go wit' em," Shiro followed after them, pausing only to look over his shoulder at Grimmjow and Ichigo one last time before disappearing around the corner, his footsteps fading in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

FINALLY! It took forever for the berry's friends and that albino bastard to leave and give Ichi and me some privacy. I had to suppress grinning like a cat that ate the cream when I saw the orangette fiddling with the edge of the now worn paper. Now, just how would I make my move. In the middle of my plotting I heard the bed groan and squeak from a shifting of weight and I looked up to see Ichigo standing up from the bed.

"Um... Maybe I'll go help them down there and make sure my dad doesn't try anything stupid," he started to make his way towards the door and I stood up.

Apparently he didn't see me moving right behind him. As he went to open the door I slammed it closed again, placing my hand on the door next to his hair, towering behind him.

"G-Grimmjow? What are you doing?" Ichigo turned around and nearly jumped a foot in the air when he saw me so close.

"Nothin'," I practically purred. "I just think it's a bit rude to leave a guest all alone," I bent down towards his ear, breath fanning over it as I spoke, and I felt him shiver. Hmm, curious... Deciding to run with it, I continued. "Maybe ya should stay up here and we can spend some _quality_ time together," I bit the outer shell of his ear and he shivered again.

I was really starting to doubt that this kid was straight with all these reactions. Just as I was about to test it and possibly prove that he was lying, he started squirming beneath me. Hmm, maybe he was straight. Still too early to tell, though. He tried to escape and get past the side that my arm wasn't blocking him in with, but I quickly slammed my other hand against the door, effectively cutting off all of his escape routes.

"Aww, _Ichi_, ya really dislike me tha' much?" I leaned in closer and I could tell that the doorknob must be digging into his back by now by how far back he was.

"G-Grimmjow. You really need t-to move," I could tell he was trying to sound tough, but the effect was ruined by his stuttering. How cute and stubborn.

"What if I don't want to, hmm?" I leaned in even closer, our lips practically touching since he couldn't back away any further.

"S-stop," he put his hands on my chest and pushed, surprising me by actually forcing me back a little. Seems he was stronger than he looked.

"Ichigo," I said in a lifeless tone and stopped moving, looking down and hiding my expression, hoping that he would get worried.

I could hear the ticking of the clock somewhere behind us and for the first time I could remember, I was afraid that my plan wouldn't work and he would just walk away and leave.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" I couldn't help but smile at my victory. "Did something happen?"

I looked up to see him looking at me, his brown eyes displaying concern for my well being. Before he could stop me, I grabbed his chin and leaned down, pressing my lips to his. It wasn't half a second later that he started pushing against me again, but I was prepared this time and just pushed back, not moving either of us an inch. Right when I was about to deepen the kiss, I saw stars and an unbelievable pain blossomed in my prized possessions. I groaned in pain and sank to the floor, trying to fight off the unyielding burning.

After forcing myself to ignore the unpleasant feeling, I growled and stood up making my way back over to the berry whose smirk dropped and was replaced by fear. I could work with fear and I started stalking towards him from where I had rolled to and stood up from, but somewhere in between his fear was forgotten in return for... anger? Ah, crap. This is not fucking good.

"What the hell you asshole? !Who the fuck do you think you are? !What the fuck do you think your doing? !" He was steaming by this point and I unconsciously backed up a few steps. He looked pissed to high heaven and I wasn't getting anywhere near those legs. Just from one kick, I could tell that those legs were lethal.

"Woah! Calm down there, Strawberry," his face flushed and I could see the fire in his eyes blaze twice as bright.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" he pronounced every syllable clearly and precisely, not missing a beat.

Smirking I repeated myself, eager for the challenge. "Strawberry," I regretted it right after I had said it when he clearly became angrier.

"Leave," I stared at him like he had lost his mind. No way in hell was I leaving after that kiss! Right as I was about to say it, he interrupted me again. "NOW!" Ichigo wasn't asking. He had snarled the word with enough venom to kill a snake and I was quickly running out the door. Though, mind you, I wasn't leaving until everyone else left, too.

I decided that I wanted to say goodbye to the orangette before I left, but I knew he needed time to cool down. I remembered that the bathroom was downstairs, so I limped down the stairs, making my way towards it. I heard a door being slammed behind me. Yup, Ichigo was livid.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

I knew something was going to happen. I fucking knew it! Right when I was about to excuse myself from the two bickering idiots, I heard yelling and a door slamming upstairs. The two friends were still in a heated argument and didn't appear to have heard it, so I tip-toed away. I saw blue hair disappear into what I believe was the restroom and I was right at the foot of the stairs. I sprinted up, taking two at a time and quickly found myself in front of Ichigo's room. I raised my hand to knock when I heard crying coming from inside.

I don't think twice. Running purely on instinct, I force the door open, nearly ripping it off it's hinges. I scan the room and find a ball with sunset orange hair in the corner of the room on the bed. I make my way over, not bothering to shut the door behind me, and sit next to him. The orangette seems to only notice someone else is in the room with him when he feels the bed dip next to him. I'm hurt and, oddly, furious when he whimpers and curls in on himself even more, his knuckles turning white from gripping his knees too hard.

"Go a-way. I don't want t-o talk to anyon-e," Ichigo managed to whisper in between his sobs and hiccups.

I didn't understand any of the emotions I felt coursing through me or why they were present. Worry and concern turned my blood to ice, rage and violence turned my blood to liquid fire coursing through me, all at once. I wanted to find who did this and tear them apart, limb from limb, and I was positive that bastard Grimmjow was the reason behind Ichigo's meltdown. I wanted to destroy him. I NEEDED to destroy him, but for some reason the only think I could do at that moment in time was pull the orangette into the safety of my arms.

Right as I gave in, and did pull him to me, I felt him tense up and I knew he would start fighting back in a moment if I didn't do something to stop him. I started rubbing up and down his back.

"Shh, Ichi, shh. Ya don't need ta' cry. I'm here. I won't do anything. Shh, shh. Just calm down. Shh," I mumbled softly and I felt him relax and start to take deep breaths, calming himself down from his emotional high.

Within minutes he was one step away from being out like a light, exhausted from too much in such a short time. I let him lay down and moved off the bed, turning to walk away and leave, but I felt something grab my wrist. I followed the arm up and saw Ichigo looking at me under hooded eyes.

"Shiro, will you stay till I fall asleep?" He yawned loudly after managing to force the words out.

Smiling, I responded. "Sure, just fall asleep. I'll stay until ya do," he smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

What neither of us saw was the head of sky blue watching us the whole time, not hearing a word, just observing...

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

What the fuck? !Who the hell does that albino bastard think he is, destroying everything I just worked for? ! Now Ichigo thinks I'M the bad guy here. Fuck! And why does MY berry let Shiro hold him when he won't let me? !I stormed down the stairs, pissed way the fuck off. I completely ignore the two glances my direction and march out the front door. I furiously stab the unlock button and throw myself into the driver's seat, slamming the door.

Fine, if this is how it's going to be, then so be it. It wouldn't make any difference at all to me. I WILL get that berry and I WILL make him mine, no white ass fucker is going to get in my way, no way in hell! If it's a challenge he wants, then it's a challenge that I'll GLADLY accept with arms wide open. Oh, yes. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

As I gingerly opened the door to my car and sat down I barely noticed the door shutting and the almost inaudible click when the door closed. I was too fucking confused! What the hell was that? !By the time I realized and finally really understood what had happened, I was already shutting the door to Ichigo's room, the orangette fast asleep inside! Why the tell did I do all that shit? !

I finally realized that I couldn't lie to myself any longer, not after that. I wanted Ichigo to feel safe around me. I wanted him to relax when he was around me and feel comfortable, not afraid and nervous. Alright, I'll admit it. Maybe I like the boy a LITTLE bit more than just a friend. Maybe just a BIT more. That's it. It stops there. I can't develop any deeper feelings for him! I won't allow myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well... this is one freaking LONG chapter. My longest by far, 5,136 words! Woohoo! Anyways, tomorrow I'll start writing another chapter and hope to get it out! Updates should be must more consistent since school and stuff is quieting down since one test is over. Don't know when next state tests are, but updates will be few a dozen then, sadly. I want to apologize for this VERY late update. I'm sorry D: Hope you enjoyed the chapter though! And I feel so stupid... I finally changed my e-mail to my current one and now I can see when people review and comment. I was like... O.O So THAT'S how you know! Dur. Anyways... Review for me please! The more reviews I have the faster I feel I need to get the next chapter out!**


	11. Digging My Own Grave

**A/N Hope ya'll, lol... ya'll, enjoy this chapter :) Drama, drama! Also, forgot to say at the ending last chapter, I'm TRYING to be secretive about the song... don't know if it's working. Just some hints here and there... Moving on... I'm going to ATTEMPT to keep it in present tense and see how it turns out, so forgive me if it sounds a little odd. **

**To SexyBleachGuys - OMG, thank you so much for telling me! Right after I read your review I went back and fixed it and the whole day I was like... How can I be so stupid? !**

**To Everyone Else - Thank ya for your reviews! I would just LOVE to go and write all your names, but I'm really just too lazy. Sorry ;-; I hope you don't hate me now...**

**Alright, that's it! Enjoy Fame and Fortune Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>Day Three ( Wednesday )<p>

Karakura High School

Shiro's POV

I don't believe that I actually came to school today after what happened yesterday. I admitted to myself that I had feelings for someone for probably the first time in my fucking life and now I think I can just face them and act like nothing is wrong. Oh, and let's not forget that my rival in music and my career is now, also, fighting me for Ichigo. Wait, wait a fucking minute. No, Shiro, you are not, I repeat, NOT, going to try and have a relationship with the boy. I'm not allowing myself to feel anything more for him, I am saying and will continue saying this to myself until it works. Unfortunately, Shiro, you ignorant bastard, it's not working! Get that through your thick head!

Yes, if you're curious, this is me talking to myself in my head. I'm walking to school, yelling at myself, _commanding _myself to not fall for the boy anymore, but I know it's a failed attempt. I know the moment I set eyes on Ichigo, my control will go to shit and I'll find myself falling in deeper and deeper. Hell, by coming to school today I'm practically digging my own grave! I know all this, I understand it all too well, yet I can't stay away. I feel that if I stay away from him I'll slowly go insane. What has he done to me? What have I done to myself? I don't even know who the fuck I am anymore!

This isn't what scares me though. Ok, maybe it does a bit. Ok, OK! It scares the shit out of me, it really does. I'll admit it. I'm scared that Ichigo is going to change me into someone else. Someone that actually gives a shit about someone else. How they feel, how they're doing, if they're happy, and all that sappy shit. All these are symptoms of love, and goddamn it, I don't want to be some love struck idiot! I never loved a single person in my life and I have no intention of changing that anytime soon, thank you very much.

What terrifies me, though, is that deep inside I can see it happening. I can see myself being with Ichigo, sitting on the couch watching TV like any other happy couple that are... in _love~_ I actually gag. The thought is disgusting. Absolutely sickening. So why do I find a part of myself actually considering the idea. That it might not be as bad as I think it is. No, Shiro, no. Love is a horrible, disgusting feeling that sucks you dry.

You're probably wondering why I feel so strongly about love. Insert gag here. Well, when I was younger my mom and dad claimed to be 'in love' and to 'love' me. Yea... RIGHT. That's exactly why my dad left my mom for someone else and my mom left me at an orphanage. Wow, love is just fucking AMAZING, isn't it? Also, the people that really are in love normally turns out to be one sided. Boy loves girl, girl is a bitch, girl rejects the boy in love, boy's life spiral downwards into a never ending dark pit of despair. See my point? I would rather not end up in that pit. The last reason, the rare case, is that they both actually do love each other. Yet, it never fails that something goes horribly wrong. A misunderstanding, cheating, lies, money, family, all that good crap. No thank you. I'll pass.

I'm so lost deep in my own thoughts that I run right into the door. I glance around, and sigh when nobody was around to see that. Hmm. Why aren't there any people out in the halls? Walking into the classroom, a look at the clock tells me that I'm actually late... by half an hour. Fucking fantastic. Now the whole class is staring at me and my group is shooting me dirty glances for being late. Well, _excuse _me your _high_ and _mighty_ fucks. God. I should not have came to school today. My mood is already blown to shit and I don't want to put up with all these idiots. Now, I'll tell you this right now. I have yet to look at Ichigo and I won't if I have any say in the matter. Unless I'm forced to look at him, I have no intention to. That doesn't mean I can't glare daggers and death at Grimmjow though.

"Well, it's very nice to see you here today Mr. Ogichi. Now, if you don't mind, please take your seat so I can continue with the instructions for the next part of the assignment," Aizen-_sama_ casually stated with a slight tilt of his lips. I dare say it again, Ulquiorra and this man are sewn from the same cloth, I swear.

I sighed and start walking over to my seat. I glance up, albeit very quickly, to see that Ichigo is staring out the window, his head resting on his hand. Then I look at Grimmjow. He's turned almost all the way around in his seat and, apparently, feeling quite free to glare at me with a look that just screams 'I'm gonna murder you, you asshole'. Whatever. I glare back, not holding back in the slightest and Grimmjow apparently decides something important. He smiles his feral grin that could kill small animals with fear and turns around. It's not five seconds later and Grimmjow fake, it's obvious it's fake, yawns and stretches his arms behind his head. I don't see the point in him doing that. That is, until his one hand runs through Ichigo's sunset hair and he freezes at the contact.

That bastard. My eyes are narrowing to thin slits and glint dangerously. I'm seeing red and it takes every last ounce or self restraint to not go over there and finally teach Grimmjow who the fuck he's messing with. I hear a sharp intake of breath and look over to see Shinji staring at the exchange between Grimmjow and Ichigo with hard eyes. So, he knows, too. I can't help it. I smile, sure that all my teeth are showing. Perfect. I honestly can say that I don't know Shinji on a personal level, but, like everyone else, I've heard my fair share of rumors about him. I heard that the last time another guy tried to make a move on the _very_ straight Ichigo he left with very recognizable scratch marks running down the side of his face and his arms were littered with bite marks. The only thing the poor guy could say after that for a month was 'Oh, my God. He's not human. Not human. His nails... and his _teeth_. His teeth...' The guy oddly quit his piano classes after that, which many found very odd since he was actually pretty decent at it. Oh, well. None of my concern.

At that moment, Grimmjow must have looked back at me to gauge my reaction, because Shinji followed his line of vision. When Shinji saw me with my smile, he must have added two and two together and smiled. Now I have an ally. I'll bring Grimmjow down if it kills me, I swear it, and now Shinji is on my side to help me if I need it. It feels amazing to know I have backup.

"Alright, now that I'm done explaining your next part of the project I would like you to proceed and show me your progress so far. Yes, leaders, that means you," people scattered throughout the classroom stand up and Ichigo is following suit. He digs in his bad and his hand reemerges with the paper he had been writing on last night. I notice, though, that it's on a much crisper, newer piece of paper and the handwriting is much better. I realize that Ichigo must have rewrote it early this morning to get a better grade. Aww... I'm so proud of him. I mentally slap myself. Don't think like that, Shiro. Don't get attached. Oh, remember when I said I'm digging my own grave? I think I just added another forty feet in depth. This is not going well, not in the slightest.

I'm watching Aizen check over the lyrics of some of the other groups since Ichigo is the last one in line. I spot a look of disapproval, one of mild surprise, utter boredom, disbelief (at the stupidity of it, I'm sure, since it's not a good look of disbelief), and when it's Ichigo's turn to present the paper multiple emotions flicker across his face. The first one being shock, the next being astonishment, and then finally settling on approval and pride. I take that as a sign he likes our paper. He points something out on the paper and looks up, saying something to Ichigo and his face falls. What the hell? Ichigo responds in what must be a sad voice. Aizen pats Ichigo on his back and continues looking over the paper, discussing different topics by the look of it. Ichigo finally loses that sad look in his eyes and starts responding with a happy shimmer in his eyes. Aizen says something else and Ichigo places his finger on his chin, a habit that I quickly found out that he's thinking, and snaps his fingers once and excitedly responds. Aizen nods, pleased, and sends him on his way.

"Now that I'm done grading your first section of the project, I would like you to discuss with your group about the next part. Please, though, keep your voice to a minimum since I do need to submit these grades. Continue on," Aizen turns to his computer and starts typing.

"Um, I hate to ask this, but what the hell are we supposed to be doing now," Shinji whispers to us. I share looks with Ichigo and Grimmjow. All four of us look at Renji, who is smirking while, at the same time, wearing a look of disbelief.

"You're all fucking joking right? There is NO way in HELL that I was the only one listening, RIGHT?" he's clearly acting since he's still wearing that smirk.

Diagonal me, Grimmjow growls. "No, ya fuckin' pineapple. I was too busy sleepin'. So wha' we gotta do?" Grimmjow's voice leaves no room for questioning or backtalk from anyone.

Yet, Renji still manages to snort and wave his hand dismissively. "Whatever. You sure you want to talk like that to the only goddamn person in the group who knows what the fuck we're supposed to be doing," he looks at Grimmjow who really can't say anything to that, so he just sits there with his mouth shut and glaring at Renji. "That's what I though, _Mr. __Professional_. Now, we already have the chorus and the tune for the chorus complete. That means that we only have to do the first part before the chorus, lyrics and tune. It's due Monday at the beginning of class. Easy enough," Renji finished with a shrug.

"That's it?" Ichigo asks in astonishment.

"Yup," Renji smiles.

I look at the clock and notice that we only have about ten minutes until the bell for lunch rings. "Well, we don't have hardly any time left, so we'll work on it after lunch, ya?" I offer since nobody is doing anything.

"Sure, sounds great," Shinji says.

After that, everyone gets really quiet. And not your peaceful quiet. It's more like the peace before the storm. Speaking of which...

"So, whose house tonight," Grimmjow's feral grins makes it's appearance.

"Um, Ichi?" Shinji and Renji look to him.

"No, can't sorry. No matter how fucking annoying my dad is, I think his nose is bothering him. Goat face needs his rest."

Oh, yea. That's right. Ichigo broke his dad's nose yesterday. That has got to be bothering him today.

"Well, I can't," Renji speaks matter of factly.

"Me neither, my house is a disaster," Shinji sighs.

"How 'bout my house?" Grimmjow offers.

"Nah, it's too far away. Same for Shiro's house," Ichigo pinches his nose in between his thumb and forefinger, probably fighting off a headache.

I know that I need to talk to Shinji before class ends, so I decide that this is the perfect opportunity to seperate him from the group for a little private conversation.

"Alright, guess we have tha' afternoon ta' ourselves then. Oh, that's right! I forgot ta' tell Shinji somethin' yesterday. Can ya excuse us?" I ask and Shinji looks at me questioningly, before understanding flashes across his face and he stands up.

"Alright. Yea, excuse us," Shinji follows me over to the back of the room where I turn around and lean against the wall.

"Spill. I know you did something with Ichi yesterday," Shinji wastes no time getting down to the point, which is good considering our time restraint.

"I can only give ya' an overview. Grimmjow must'a tried something last night. I heard a door slam upstairs and when I got up there ta' check on Ichi he was cryin' on his bed in ta' corner. I went over there and assured him it was ok. Then he fell asleep and I left," I shrugged. I wasn't telling him more than that.

"Alright, sounds about right," I look at him and he sighs, running his hand over his face. "I stopped by this morning at Ichi's place to see if he was ok. He said he was fine and when I asked about it he told me everything. I'm guessing that you don't know what Grimmjow did, correct?" Shinji nods when I shake my head. "Apparently Grimmjow kissed him last night and Grimmjow only left when Ichi went all bitch on him," I laugh once without humor.

"Well, that explains a lot. He seemed pretty upset."

"Really?" Shinji rolls his eyes and continues. "Alright, I'm not stupid, you know. It's more than obvious that you like Ichi, but, hey, who am I to tell you not to. Let me just tell you this, don't even _try anything._ I promise you that I'm not going to just sit back and watch. As long as you keep your distance, I see us getting along just fine. Understand?" Looking straight at me with a murderous glint in his eyes I can only nod my approval. "Good. Next matter. We need to keep Grimmjow away from Ichigo."

"Yer telling me?" Shinji looks at me in a very unpleasant way and I shut up.

"Anyways. I have a plan, but we need to get Renji in on it before I tell you. I'm sure it won't take too much convincing. Renji is as protective of Ichi as I am, if not more. And I have a feeling that Renji's way of protecting Ichi physically will work better than my mental protection. After that, we're going to need Ishida, Inoue, Chad, and Rukia in on it," I wrinkle my nose at Rukia. I'm not exactly fond of the girl. My scratch is still visible on my arm, after all. "Oh, get over it! Do you want to protect him or not? Because if you're not up for it, I'll protect my best friend without your help."

"No, no. I'll help. Now how are we gonna tell Red?" Shinji smiles, at the nickname or that I'm going to help, I don't really know.

"Ok, it's simple really. All we need to do is tell him that Grimmjow kissed Ichigo and Ichigo feels threatened. Done. The rest will be history," Shinji shrugs.

"Really, that's it? Damn."

"Yea, ok. Wait a couple of minutes until we go back. By then, the bell will ring in seconds so we won't be questioned."

"Smart."

"What the _**HELL**_ did you do to Ichi, _Shiro_," someone sneers from above me

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Renji's POV

Something's wrong. Even I can see that and I'm known to be a bit tense and unobservant of things like this. Every time Grimmjow sneaks a peak at Ichigo, Ichigo shifts away uncomfortably and looks at anything, anywhere beside the blunette. That is obviously a sign that my best friend is uncomfortable around the blue haired prick. I watch much more carefully, hoping to pick up a clue or two. After a few seconds, I notice that Grimmjow isn't necessarily looking at Ichigo, but, much more precisely, his lips. My suspicion level raises about twenty levels when Grimmjow licks him lips and Ichigo leans even further away. Then I remembered something.

Last night, before Shinji and I left, I went up to see Ichi with Shinji and we found Ichi asleep. He looked peaceful and happy, but upon further inspection you could see the obvious signs that the boy had been crying, and crying hard by the looks of it. It was so obvious! Grimmjow leaving first in anger and then Shiro leaving looking like he had seen a ghost! Shiro must have done something to Ichigo!

I stand up, ignoring the look from Grimmjow and talk to Ichigo. "Hey, Ichi. Why don't you go ask Inoue what she's having for lunch today. I'm sure she's bored over there by herself," Ichi looks at me in obvious relief and rushes over to talk to Inoue, eager to use the escape route, and I walk over to where Shiro and Shinji are talking.

"What the **_HELL_** did you do to Ichi, _Shiro,"_ I sneer down at the albino, who looks up at me in shock.

"Wha'?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me. You did something to Ichi, it's obvious. Now I want you to tell me just what the fuck you did to my best friend this instant. And I advise doing what I say before I feel the need to get violent," I can feel my fingernails digging into my palms as my hands tighten into fists. After Ichigo protected me when I was younger I would do the same for him now when he needed it, even if he didn't ask for my help.

"WOAH! Calm down there, Ren! He didn't do anything! Grimmjow did it, not Shiro. Now you really need to calm down before you hurt yourself," I can't do anything but stand there in shock.

After closing my eyes and breathing for a couple of seconds, I felt rationality's presence in my mind. My eyes still shut I continue. "Alright, I'll believe you. After all, there is no reason for you to lie to me, Shinji. Now I want to know two things. What did that blue haired bastard do to Ichi and how are we going to keep him away?" I open my eyes and see Shinji smirking dangerously. Good. That means we both want the same thing. Revenge.

"Actually, it's probably better if we don't tell you what Grimmjow did. I know you have a habit of overreacting, so I'll tell you later, when you're calm. Also, we're going to tell Ishida, Inoue, Chad, and," Shinji showcases his dangerous piano tooth grin which meant trouble, "Rukia."

"Fine, I'll hold you to it. So, let's get to business. What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

I know it. They're planning something over there. To be honest, though, I don't give a fuck. From what I saw today, I was right. Shiro wants Ichi just as much as I do and I'm sure he won't let me have him without a fight. That's just fine with me. He might have the upper hand now, but I have a plan to change all that...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay! A chapter in a decent amount of time! :O Shocking, I know. Next chapter another milestone will be broken! 40,000 words! **

**For all the new readers, returning readers, and everyone else... REVIEW! Please ;-;? More reviews mean faster updates! And they make me happy!**


	12. Catch and Release

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Bleach *Depression* I do own Fame and Fortune, though! :D**

* * *

><p>Day Three ( Wednesday )<p>

Karakura High School

Normal POV

The bell had just rang, signaling that lunch time had begun and Shiro was already rushing out of the classroom, intent on preoccupying the blue haired menace while his other two partners in crime carried out their part of the mission, which was to inform everyone as to what was happening with their friend. Skidding around a corner, he threw open the door that led outdoors and plucked his phone out from his pocket and called someone he knew could help. In record time, Ulquiorra answered.

"Yes, Shirosaki? How may I be of assistance?" The emotionless voice asked, making the questions sound more like statements.

"Ya, I need ya ta do somethin' fer me. I need ya ta keep Grimmjow busy so that Shinji and Renji can talk ta Ichi's group a' friends. Do ya mind?" Shiro already knew the answer, aware that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had been the worst of rivals way back when.

"Consider it done. May I ask for how long I must take with this assignment?" Ulquiorra asked, and Shiro chuckled at the slight hint of eagerness that lurked behind a bored tone. Anyone else would have missed it, but, you see, Shiro had known Ulquiorra for quite some time now.

"At least until lunch is over, which I'm sure ya already know when that is. Am I right?" Shiro asks playfully.

"You know me all too well. Now, I must be getting started with my assignment, so if you'll excuse me," Ulquiorra states.

"Don't have have too much fun now," Shiro laughs.

"Of course," and with that the line goes dead, leaving Shiro laughing.

"Alright, one down, one ta go," Shiro mumbles to himself, heading in the direction of the stairs that led to the rooftop. "Let's just hope tha' those idiots can keep their side of the deal."

* * *

><p>Rooftop<p>

"Darn. I forgot my lunch down in my locker! Who wants to be a good, dear friend and go get it for me?" Shinji bats his eyelashes at the scowling orangette sitting next to him.

"Why do you single me out?" Ichigo groans and leans back, only to have Shinji lean in further.

"Why, I can't say I know what you're talking about, Ichi," Shinji states in false shock, adopting a hurt expression. "I'm injured. I always thought you trusted me. That I was one of your good friends. But I see how it is. It's just like at that party, when you-" Shinji starts, but is interrupted mid-statement.

"FINE! Just stop playing the pity card. I'll go get it for you," Ichigo groans in annoyance, but stands up, regardless, and disappears.

Shinji and Renji clear their throats, everyone turning to look at who made the noise.

"Now that he's gone, Renji and I need to talk to you. It seems that Grimmjow has been making some very... inappropriate advances toward our little berry and we want to stop him. We need everyone to work together to keep him away from Ichigo. Even if it's just talking to Ichigo, keeping him busy so he doesn't notice Grimmjow, will help. Can everyone manage that?" Shinji looks around, smiling in approval at everyone's determine expressions.

It would be that much harder for that bastard to get close to their precious Ichigo with everyone interfering at every turn. It would just have to do until they could find a permanent solution to keep Grimmjow away. Now, one more thing...

"Rukia, do you think you can do something for me?"

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

I'm running down the hallway of the school and skid around a corner, only to run right into someone. We both fly backwards and land with a 'Oomph!'

"Hey, asshole! Watch where yer goin'!" I stand up and brush my pants off in annoyance and look down to see furious and disbelieving amber orbs staring at me.

"I could say the same to you! What's got you in such a rush?" Ichigo stands up and winces slightly and I watch intently. Did he hurt himself?

"Oi. Are ya alright?" I ask in worry.

Ichigo snorts. "Yea, I'm fine. Nothing to worry abo- WOAH!" he takes a step and his left legs go out and he goes crashing toward the floor.

"Ichi! Ya did get hurt, stupid!" I dart forward, barely managing to catch him before he hits the tile. It's then that I feel drops of water falling on my shoulder. "Ichigo? What's wrong? Does it hurt? Tell me! Ya can talk ta me, ya know. I'll listen," I watch as he pulls back and wipes his eyes on his sleeve and lets out a weary, pain filled laugh.

"Y-yea. I know. It's j-just. I don't want to b-burden anyone else. They think I don't see it," Ichigo looks down and his arms tremble with his effort not to cry. "But I do. I see how they look at me in worry. In fear that I'll go off the deep end. It's been like that ever since my mom died. And today it's worse. They're all watching me with pity. They want to protect me!" Ichigo looks up and a lone tear escapes his right eye, "but it's supposed to be ME protecting THEM! I never wanted them to feel like I was their responsibility!" Ichigo breaks down crying.

"Ichigo. Did ya ever consider if they feel the same thing yer feelin' right now whenever ya protect 'em?" I ask, trying to calm him down by reasoning. Tears don't suit him. He's meant to fight and prevail against all odds, even if they're not in his favor.

"I know. But that's only a part of it," Ichigo looks at me almost like he's searching for something deep within myself. Something someone normally wouldn't see. He stares at me and everything else disappears, the hall around me, the world around me, everything. The only thing left is him.

His eyes water up again, but he lets them fall this time. And I know what this means. I knew in an instant. He was trusting me with a weakness that he didn't show the others. Just me. I was unique to him. He felt safe around me. Safe enough to let me see him when he wouldn't let anyone else near him.

"I don't know what to do. I've never had to deal with someone that did something like that to me. I'm scared of him. I'm scared of what he'll do," he looks right at me. "I'm scared of Grimmjow and I don't know how to stop this feeling or what to do about it."

I feel the rage well up. So it's _his_ fault? He's the one that's causing Ichigo to cry. To shed tears. I snuff out the urge to find and hurt, no, _torture_ the man that made Ichigo feel this way. I know that Ichigo needs me now, and I'll be damned before I refuse him what he needs. I know that I shouldn't. That I should turn and run, get away. That giving in to this will only make it final. I'll always want, desire what I can never have. But to hell with it! If I can help him, I will, damn the consequences that I'll have to face just being friends with the orangette.

I pull him back into the circle of my arms and he clutches onto the front of my shirt for dear life. "Shh, shh. It's alright, Ichi. Ya don't have ta worry. I'll keep ya safe. I don't care wha' I have ta do, but I'll keep ya safe. Ya just worry 'bout whatever ya were worryin' 'bout before this whole mess started. I'll make sure that Grimmjow doesn't bother ya anymore. Just don't cry. Don't cry. Yer a fighter, not someone who needs the protection of others right?" I feel Ichigo nod his head. "Then show 'em. Show 'em that ya can be strong. That ya _are_ strong."

I continue to hold him until his tears stop and he backs away from me. I knew he would, but it still stings. Still hurts. It's just a painful reminder that I'll never get what I want. People say you sometimes have to make sacrifices to be near the one you love, and there was no doubt that I loved this boy, if only slightly. No matter how small that feeling was, I did love him. And if I had to sacrifice him to be near him, I would. I will. There was no second option for me. No other choice.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

I can't believe I just did that. Why the hell did I tell him that, of all people? ! I've never told anyone anything like that! My problems are my own! Like I said, I don't want to burden other people with my problems! And look what I've done. Now he feels the need to protect me from Grimmjow. Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for it, but I don't want him to go out of his way just to do that. Especially for me.

Now that I think about it, why would he do it for me? I've only ever been rude to him. I can't remember one time where I've ever treated him kindly. Not even as Tensa have I been nice to him. So why? Why does he voluntarily tell me that he'll protect me. Now that I think about it, he even comforted me last night after the incident with Grimmjow. Ah, I'm so confused!

I unconsciously scowl, deep in thought, when I hear a distorted cackle next to me. I turn to look at him, only to see him gazing down at me, his gold eyes twinkling with some foreign emotion, amusement and... happiness?

"Wha's got ya thinkin' so hard, Ichi?" he asks as he continues to gaze down at me and I look away, feeling the urge to not stare at his eyes for too long. I'm afraid that if I do stare too long and lose myself in those eerie eyes, I'll never be able to find my way back out.

I shake my head, dismissing both my thoughts and his comment. "Nothing, really."

The albino frowns. "Wha' did I just tell ya not five minutes ago? Ya got short term memory loss or somethin'?"

"Oh, shut up. It's nothing that you need to worry about. If it's important, I'll let you know," where had that come from? I didn't want to tell him anything so personal ever again, and here I am assuring him I will! Damn it!

I look over back at him to see him smiling to himself, about what I'm not sure. "I'll make sure ya keep yer word, Ichi. Ya can count on me, if nobody else. I'll never abandon ya," my heart races at the simple statement. How does he always know what to say to make me feel at ease? What I need to hear the most?

We walk in silence. Peaceful silence. That is, until a question bubbles on my tongue and I blurt it out before I'm able to stop myself.

"So, Shiro, what made you go into the music industry?" I look over and he's got his head cocked to the side, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

"Hmm. If I had ta say, I guess it was fer the recognition. No, not that exactly. Ya see, in middle school I was always picked on fer my hair, my eyes, my voice. All I wanted was ta be noticed fer somethin' good, not fer my bad traits, I guess ya could say. Then I found tha' my voice was good fer somethin'. Singin'. I started and my career just wouldn't stop growing. I became recognized like I wanted." he shrugs, and looks over at me.

My jaw is gaping open and I'm staring at him in shock, I'm sure of it. I would never in a lifetime thought that was why he would start singing. I thought maybe for fame, sure. Fortune, absolutely. But for something like that? An actual reason that affects you as a person, your life, and not just a lifestyle. I would have never imagined. I suddenly admired him. Deep down he wasn't just some violent, perverted, sadistic guy. Alright, maybe he was, but there was so much more. So much more that I wanted to know about him.

"Wow. I'm surprised. You actually have feelings like any other normal human being. I hope this doesn't leak out to the press, Shiro," I laugh and he joins in.

"Right. Besides, yer the only person who knows this, so," his gold on black eyes flash playfully, "I'll know who ta hunt down if it does somehow manage ta leak."

"Like you could catch me," I scoffed.

"Willin' ta bet on tha', I-chi-go?" he taunts and I raise an eyebrow in retaliation.

"Bring it on, white boy!" I laugh and dash forward, his hand barely missing my arm.

"Like yer one ta talk! I bet wit'out tha' tan ya'd be just as pale as me!" he yells from behind me.

I laugh. "In your dreams!"

The only sound now is the sound of our shoes hitting the tiled floor and our pants as we gasp for breath. Sure that I've outrun him, I look behind me, only to find him right on my trail. My eyes widen and I pick up the pace, pushing myself to go faster and I hear that distorted laugh from behind me again.

"Yer a fast one, Ichigo! But know this! There hasn't been one person I haven't been able ta catch and you'll be no different!" his voice is right behind me and I realize that I misjudged him. Sure, I'm pretty damn fast, but this guy seems to be much faster, making me pale in comparison.

It's not three seconds later when I feel an arm snake around my waist and I'm jolted to a sudden stop. I yelp in surprise, and turn around, to see shining gold inches away and unconsciously suck in a deep breathe. The last time somebody was this close turned out to be very bad. Yet, I feel no fear. Only the adrenaline that still spikes through me and the rush at someone finally being able to keep up with me. The exhilarating feel of having an equal, or someone better, for once.

We stand there, trying to catch our breathe, his one arm still snaked around my waist, his face just inches from mine. It's a few minutes before we both are able to catch our breathe, yet we still stand there, staring at one another. I'm well aware of what this might look like to someone else, should there be someone that sees it, but I'm not worried. Right now, I'm Ichigo, not Tensa, and I don't need to worry about what others think of me.

That's when I start to think. Really think about the decisions I've made so far. About starting my career. Based on Shiro's reason, mine seems frail and greedy in comparison. Starting a singing career just to feel closer to my murdered mom. She had had a beautiful voice. I remember that about her, if nothing else. I remember that the world seemed to fade away, leaving just my mom there, singing. I loved her voice. I wish I could hear it one more time. Just hear her beautiful voice one more time.

Another decision that seems to be on the forefront of my mind more often than not. Is it so wrong to admit that I'm gay? Nobody important that I needed to impress or appease would criticize me for it. Not here. My friends always tell me they'll encourage me every step of the way in everything I do. So why do I hide it from them? From everyone I know? Would it be so bad to admit what I really feel and possibly get a chance at a piece of happiness? To allow myself to love someone and to be loved by someone just as much? Isn't that what everyone would want for me? I'm sure it is, but I still feel guilty. So guilty. I don't think I'll ever know why I feel like this, but I do. Maybe I'm not meant to be happy like everyone else. Maybe it's because of what happened to mom. Just maybe... No. I'll never be happy. I'll never be truly happy. Reality lashes at me like the cold sting of winter.

I'm snapped out of it when Shiro whispers three words that seem to steal my breath away from me. "I caught ya."

I smell the gum that he always chews on in class. Mint. Now that I think about it, I can faintly smell vanilla. It seems to follow Shiro wherever he goes. I remember the same scent from last night when he comforted me as I cried on my bed. That scent of vanilla. The scent of comfort. That's what I've learned to associate it with. My mom had smelled like vanilla... that day she died...

Shiro looks at me, really looks at me, and frowns. "Why do ya look so sad, Ichi? Smile."

I try, but it seems that I've finally been run dry, my endurance gone. I don't feel strong. I don't feel like I can protect anyone else. How can I if I can't even protect myself? All I can manage to make is my sad little smile. I feel like I'm dying somewhere deep down. Why?

"Ichi?" Shiro looks worried now. He opens his mouth to speak, but the school bell rings, cutting him off and silencing his words.

I don't feel anything. If anything, anything at all, I feel broken. I untangle myself from his arm and walk down the now cold and silent hallway, intent on going home. I don't want to see the smiling faces around me, the happiness that I can never really have. It had been ripped from my grasp that night my mom had been killed. The happiness I had was a small, frail bird. Faint and weak. Nobody knew if it would live or die. Not even I knew that. I walk out the front doors of the school and continue on my way. I don't intend to look back.

All I want to do is go home and forget. Forget about all the harsh reality that had seemed to crash down around me today. Forget for just a few moments. Sleep would help me with that, so sleep is what I would do. I don't look back. Not once.

I don't see those sad gold on black eyes watching me from the clear window of our classroom. I don't see that one lone tear that falls from watery eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN PHEW! That's some depressing shizz! But it's all for a reason, my pretties! It needs to be like this for later chapters! You'll see why! Like I said in the author update... Thank SexyBleachGuys for inspiring me to finish this chapter :) Poor Ichigo. I feel so bad making this story take such a drastic turn, but it all will work out in the end... hopefully! Over 40,000 words! That means I've broke yet another milestone! I guess I'm playing with the big boys now! Also, I have good, GOOD news to announce to my readers! SexyBleachGuys has agreed to beta! Round of applause, please! I'm sure she will be an AMAZING beta! In fact, she beta-ed this one and caught quite a few mistakes!**


	13. Enter Stage Two

**A/N Well… Hello there, my pretties! It's been quite some time… hasn't it? Well… not as long as normal for me anymore! I hate to admit that I've been working on a few other stories, but before I post them up I want to get a few chapters done so that I don't have to stress about them all the time like I do with F&F. Hopefully I get enough chapters soon so I can post them!**

**Also, finally got Word! Hallelujah! That means fewer mistakes! :D In fact, it just fixed less to fewer in that last sentence. XD True fact right there! Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>ṾṿṾṿṾṿ<strong>

Day Three ( Wednesday )

Karakura High School

Shiro's POV

I quickly wipe away the tear that escapes my eye while I watch Ichigo walk away from the school and me. Everything seemed to be turning out for the better and I was happy and excited that I had been able to talk with the orangette and make him feel better, but it seems like it had the opposite effect after all. Three words later, the boy's face had changed drastically, transforming from happy to depressed in the blink of an eye, and I was sure it had something, or everything to do, with me, since there had been nobody else around us at that time.

I shuffle over to my seat and slump down at the same moment the bell rings, but I hardly notice it since everything feels so far away. If Ichigo didn't want to be around me I could accept that and bear with it, but I wouldn't be able to take the guilt I would always feel if for some reason I had made him cry. He didn't deserve that. Making my decision to ask Shinji and Renji about it, I watch the door for the first sign of them. I should have known that the first person I would see wouldn't be them, but that blue haired bastard.

Grimmjow walks in with his phone glued to his ear, yelling at some poor, probably innocent, victim.

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone and to stop calling me! Asshole!" He slams his index finger on his touch screen phone and I snicker despite my horrid mood. I would have to thank Ulquiorra later.

"Who was tha', Grimm?" I ask, unable to stop myself and wanting to see him just as pissed as I was depressed. I'll give him hell for giving Ichigo hell.

He growls at me. "I don't fucking know! Some unknown caller started to call me at the beginning of lunch and no matter how many times I tell them to fuck off, they continue to call me!" He glares at his phone, apparently expecting the person to call again.

I immediately put on my poker face so that he doesn't see my amused expression. Damn, he was really too much fun to fuck around with. It's then that Shinji and Renji walk in with smirks on their face. They look over to me and to the chair next to me, their faces falling into a frown in time with each other.

Grimmjow stares at Ichigo's empty seat, shrugs, and then falls ever so gracefully into his chair without a second glance at our group. The other two, though, walk by me and Shinji grabs the collar of my shirt, pulling me backwards with him. I yelp in surprise, but quickly catch my footing and turn around to glare back at the two idiots.

"Wha' do ya want? I'm really not in ta mood ta deal wit' ya two," I snap, my irritation in full force.

"In all honesty, I couldn't care less, because I'm more than positive that the last person Ichigo was with was you. We," the furious blonde places one hand on his chest and pokes the red head quite harshly on the chest, "know that Ichigo would never leave without telling us so you better tell us what the hell happened," Shinji snaps at me and I clench my teeth in anger.

"I didn't do anything ta hurt or upset Ichigo, if tha's wha' yer talkin' 'bout. All tha' happened was we talked, he ran, I chased after 'im, I caught 'im," their eyes grow wide, but I ignore it and continue on, "I say tha' I caught 'im and 'is face falls and he walks out. Tha's all, so don't blame me," I spit back, my mood only worsening at their faces full of pity. "Why are ya two lookin' at me like I'm out on some big secret tha' can explain everything?"

Renji sighs and runs his hand over his face. "Because that is exactly what's wrong," he looks at the other boy who nods in agreement at something unspoken. "You see, when Ichigo was younger, maybe eight or nine, his mom and he were attacked on the streets," my eyes grow wide at this information. "They were chased down the street before the guy caught up to them and he said the same three words you did. But, normally, this wouldn't happen with just that," his nose scrunches in thought and before I can ask what he means his eyes widen comically. "Shinji, what day is it today?"

"Um… Well… All I know it's the second week in August…" his eyes flash in understanding. "Ah… so THAT'S why he took it so bad. It's that time of the year again…" he trails off and my patience snaps.

"Wha' ta hell are ya talkin' about?" both turn to look at me and Shinji speaks up.

"Every year this happens. Normally it's not this early, but after what you said unknowingly, it seems to have triggered it. Around this time he goes through two or three stages, depending on how bad it is. The first one that always comes first is depression. He goes home and wallows in sadness all by his lonesome self and only lets one person near him and every time it's someone different. That means it can't be me, since it was me last year, or Renji, who was the year before," Shinji sighs in defeat. "It's normally someone who makes him feel safe or comfortable…" both look at me suddenly and grin.

"Yer thinkin' it's me, aren't ya?" both nod their head and I groan. Just fucking perfect. I know this kid all of, what, three days and I'm already stuck comforting him? "Che. Whatever. Might as well go now," I mutter as I stalk out of the classroom, ignoring the two snickering idiots behind me.

I barely register anything aside from walking. No thoughts run through my head. My mind just pulls up a blank. I have no clue what I'm supposed to do, what to say, or how to go about this. It sure doesn't help that I have a crush on the boy, either. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I'm the reason he's like this.

The building looms in the distance, and I involuntarily cringe. I really don't want to deal with a depressed Ichigo, if what happened earlier was any indication of what he would be like. Slowing my pace to prolong the inevitable, I soon find myself standing in front of the door. I knock three times and wait for someone to answer the door. Time ticks by.

Well I guess nobody's home. That's really too bad… I begin a brisk pace away from the house, when the door opens. I curse under my breathe but turn around to see Yuzu, I believe that's her name, standing in the doorway with a sad look in her eyes. When she sees it's me, she smiles sadly.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Ichi-nii?" She asks shyly, meeting my eyes.

"Yea. I am," I mentally slap myself for acting like a school girl with a crush, although I guess that's technically correct in one way or another.

"Come in then," the brunette moves out of the way and I follow, shutting the door behind me. "I'm baking some cookies, so I'll send some up when they're done," I hear her say from the kitchen and I gulp. Guess it's my time to shine.

I take the steps one at a time, not exactly eager. I take a deep breath before I knock on the door.

"Ichi? Can I come in?" I asks hesitantly, and listen for any sound from the other side of the door.

"Yea. Come in, I guess," a sigh reaches my ears and I shiver, either from lust or from pity.

Pushing the door open, I see Ichigo sitting on his bed turned to look out the window. A slight breeze I never noticed before brushes past him, causing his hair to whip around his face. He turns his head to look at me and smiles a sad smile and I feel my heart stop.

"I'm guessing that Shinji and Renji told you the story?" Ichigo asks as he pats a spot next to him on the bed.

"Yea. I'm sorry. I had no idea-" I'm interrupted mid-sentence when he shakes his head sadly.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. If anyone's to blame it's me. Here I am, wanting to protect people that I care about, and my mom died protecting me," he laughs once humorlessly. "I'm pathetic."

"It's not yer fault, Ichi," he looks at me with an expression that can only be described in one word: exhausted.

"Ya, it is. If I hadn't insisted on going that day, even in the pouring rain, it would have never happened. It's my fault and I know it. No matter what anyone says, it'll always be my fault. My mom is dead because of me. Because of _me_," Ichigo takes a shaky breathe, fresh tears falling from his hazel eyes.

"Let's say tha' we agree tha' it is yer fault," Ichigo looks at me in shock," which, don't get me wrong; I don't think it is, but just hypothetically. Wha' is sittin' here blamin' yerself gonna accomplish. Would yer mom want ta see ya like this? I'm thinkin' she wouldn't. She would want ta see ya happy and smilin' right?" He nods, listening and clinging to my every word like it was the key to save his soul. "Then why do ya do this knowin' that? Isn't tha' bein' selfish? And runnin' away from people tha' care and want ta help ya is bein' selfish, too," I snap my mouth shut, sure I went too far with the last comment, and look away from Ichigo's dumfounded and shocked expression.

I hear a deep intake of breathe and it being exhaled. To say I'm surprised when I hear a laugh would be an understatement. I snap my attention back to the laughing teen, who is now wiping tears away from his stained face.

"Your right. I am being selfish. Mom wouldn't want to see me like this," he smiles at me and my heart sails at his breathtaking smile. "Thanks, Shiro. I won't run anymore from my friends, or my family," he takes my hand, "or you. I'm sorry that I made you worry. It won't happen again," I smile, but hit him upside the head with my free hand. "Ow! Why'd you do that, asshole?" he pouts while rubbing the wound.

"Tha's fer bein' selfish and stupid. But I'm glad ya feel better. Tha' reminds me, Yuzu is bringin' up some cookies soon," Ichigo's face brightens.

"Really? Thank God! I'm starving since I didn't get to eat lunch because of Shinjiii-" he yawns suddenly, stretching out the 'i' in Shinji's name out.

"Yer tired from all tha' cryin'. Ya should get some rest. I'll be takin' my leave now…" I feel the need to get away. From what Shinji and Renji had said, his breakdown should have been a lot worse than what it was and I didn't know whether to be happy or get the hell out before the storm really hit.

Standing up, I'm stopped when the hand moves to grab my wrist and I turn around in shock to see Ichigo looking away, scratching his head nervously.

"Um… if you want, you can, uh, stay a while," his eyes widen and he lets go of my wrist.

I smirk. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I stayed. Just until I get some of those cookies. I stroll over to the bed and sit next to Ichigo, leaning forward, causing him to lean away from me in surprise.

"Don't mind if I do," I breathe and he blushes, looking away and I laugh. "After all this male bondin' and yer still so shy?" I laugh again when he glares at me.

"S-shut up!" He shoves me in the shoulder and I raise one pale brow and push him back, causing his eyes to narrow. "Are you challenging me?" I grin, showcasing all my teeth.

"And if I am? Wha' ya gonna do 'bout it?" He grins and I back up unconsciously. You see, I'm not use to people challenging me back.

Ichigo doesn't give any warning before he lunges. I yelp in surprise, but manage to dodge in time. He twists around and shoves me, causing me to lose my balance and fall off the bed. Before he's safe, though, my hand strikes out and grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him down with me. His eyes widen comically wide and I laugh as we land on the floor with a thud.

He goes to stand up, but before he can I grab his arm and pull. Squeaking in surprise at my sudden action, he falls over to the side and I scamper away to stand up. I don't get very far when I feel a hand on my ankle. It tugs harshly and I'm pulled back, and I go to grab the bed to stop myself from being dragged back even more. I hear a malicious and victorious laugh from behind me, and I have an idea.

He continues to pull with all his strength when I let go of the bed. Surprised, Ichigo lets go and I dart away to stand up. It's not three seconds later when that hand clasps onto my leg again and pulls. Falling, I twist my body to lessen the impact. I land right next to him to see that he's grinning like a mad man. Trying to collect myself from the harsh fall, I see him going to stand up. I let him, but the moment he's standing straight I pull the same trick, causing him to come crashing down once more.

My body freezes when Ichigo falls flush against me, not being able to correct his landing. But that's only part of the reason. Full pink lips crash onto mine and open in a silent gasp at the fall. Ichigo's eyes widen and he seems too much in shock to be able to move. Half a second later, the door opens and I hear something drop and shatter as it hits the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't know! U-uh!" The door shuts again and I hear footsteps running as fast as they can away from the door.

Ichigo finally gathers what the hell is happening and sits up straight, rolling off me and I take a deep breathe from the extra weight disappearing, slightly happy at the loss of weight, but mostly sulking from the feel of his lips on mine. Looking over, I see Ichigo sitting there with an absolutely horrified expression on his face, fingers on his lips and I frown. Even if he was straight, was it really that bad accidently kissing me?

"I-I-I… Uh… Wha-" The orangette seems at a loss for words and I know that I need to fix whatever he's thinking before it gets out of hand.

"Let's just forget 'bout it. Ok? Nothin' either of us can do ta fix it," well... Half of that was right. He could forget about it, but I know I wouldn't anytime soon.

He takes a deep breath once more and sighs, running a hand over his face.

"Yea. Just forget about it. Shit like that happens," he looks at me, eyes begging me to not mention this to another soul.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Nothin' in it fer me," I mutter the last part and before I know it, arms wrap around me.

"Thanks. I owe you one. Maybe two… Wait, would that one time count…" he trails off, deep in thought, while I contain myself from kissing him for real this time. With him so close, the scent of strawberries true to his name wraps around me, and it becomes extremely difficult to not give in to what my body is screaming at me to do. "I guess it would be three then…" he mumbles once more, and I bite back a moan as cool air runs over my heated skin, the orangette unintentionally teasing me.

"Ichi… I really think ya should move before yer sister comes back," the heat disappears and I restrain a whine at the loss although I was the cause behind it.

He's blushing and mumbles a quick apology. We make our way over to the broken plate and begin to pick up the pieces when Ichigo chuckles next to me. I glance over at him and raise my eyebrows in questioning, causing him to giggle some more.

"Wha's so funny?" I ask while I pick up another piece of the plate and frown at the ruined cookies. Such a waste…

"After getting over the shock at what was happening, the look on Yuzu's face was actually quite funny. Her eyes were probably the size of this place," his smile looks forever plastered on his face and I laugh.

"We probably scarred her fer life. I'm sure tha' was definitely not wha' she was expectin' ta see," I snicker in unison with the orangette.

"I can only imagine what was running through her mind," he contemplates deep in thought, his nose scrunching at the effort.

I look out the window and finally realize how late it is. The sky outside is already dark, stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Well, I think it's about time I leave. I'll see ya at school tomorrow, ne?" Ichigo smiles at me and nods.

"Yea. I'll be there, no worries. See you then!" I smile back at him and walk out the door and down the stairs.

I reach the living room to see Karin sitting on the couch, who turns to look at me. She stares at me and I cringe at her obvious evaluation. Nodding once, she brings her attention back to the T.V. Yuzu is staring at me from the kitchen, but quickly looks away when she sees that I caught her. A pink blush tinges her cheeks and I snicker. Ichigo will have to be the one to tell her the truth, since I don't have the guts to. Waving goodbye, I stroll out into the cool night breeze. I sneak a peek up at Ichigo's window, to see him waving at me and I return the gesture while I walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>ṾṿṾṿṾṿ<strong>

Day Four ( Thursday )

Karakura High School

Normal POV

Shiro drives to school the day after his encounter with Ichigo as probably the happiest man on earth. He sings along with whatever plays on the radio, whether it be his, Grimmjow, or Tensa's music. He had arrived home the night before and acted like a teenage boy after the first date with the love of his life, which is exactly how he felt. All his employees had steered clear, wary of this new happy Shiro.

Grimmjow felt much the same way, although for a much different reason. He's wearing his best clothes that hugged all the right places in all the right ways. The bluenette had one goal to accomplish today… to get Ichigo to go to the party with him. He intends to ask him at lunch and is nearly exploding of pent up excitement.

The two walk to class, ignoring one another as usual. Shinji and Renji immediately tackle the albino, demanding to know what happened. After explaining everything, minus the kiss, of course, they just stare at him in shock. Never before has anyone been able to help Ichigo get over it so fast and without a full on emotional breakdown like Shiro apparently had.

"Hmm… I guess that stage two will have kicked in early this morning… so that means…" Shinji looks at Renji, the two of them sharing a knowing look.

"Means wha'?" Shiro asks impatiently, hating to be out of the loop.

Renji looks at Shiro. "Stage one is always depression. Stage two is…" he's interrupted when the door is thrown open and all Shiro and Grimmjow can do is stare at Ichigo in the doorway.

He's wearing ripped and hardly appropriate black skinny jeans that allows sun-kissed skin to show through with a black studded belt that really didn't help keep his pants up, as they settled dangerously low on slip hips, causing the two men to lick their lips in lust. A black and orange graphic t-shirt so tight it should be illegal to wear clings to him, his abs clearly visible. Orange hair shines under the artificial lighting and it seems that it had just been washed, as a drop of water drops from the tip of it and disappears under the waist of the jeans, resulting in the bluenette and the albino moaning deep in their throats, unable to control themselves. A feral and playful smirk graces Ichigo's features as he stares back at the entire class who is ogling him in all his glory.

Shiro and Grimmjow barely hear Renji as they're so caught up in the delicious and irresistible scene before them

"The second being rebellion."

**A/N You all hate or love me right now, I'm sure of it XD I leave it on that after the kiss and then the party is coming up… The next chapters should be quite interesting… *Smirk* I've never been good at leaving cliffhangers, but I know if I was reading this story, that right there would piss me way the fuck off. During all those little cute scenes, I was fangirling out. No joke. It was horrid XD ( Just to add to that as an afterthought… I was going through this after watching Pirates of the Caribbean two, checking for mistakes, and the cliffhanger nearly killed me. I was just staring at the screen, fighting back tears. I LOATHE cliffhangers! Yet, I write them XD )**


	14. My Word Is Law

**ṾṿṾṿṾṿ**

Day Four ( Thursday )

Karakura High School

Grimmjow's POV

I can't do anything but stare. Ichigo is anything but oblivious to the attention, as he's smirking at the people that are staring at him, or everyone for that matter. I hear the red pineapple say something about rebellion, and although I don't know what the hell caused this kind of change doesn't mean I can't thank them. And thank them, I do.

The strawberry strolls over, passing me in the process and I bite my lip to restrain another moan when the scent of strawberries and dark chocolate breezes past me as he undoubtedly purposely sways his hip tauntingly. Who knew that this boy could be more tempting than he already was? Certainly not me. I barely register Shiro whispering to Renji and Shinji, who are just standing there shaking their heads. The albino then smiles after Shinji nods an affirmative to one of his questions and settles back in his seat, obviously pleased. I'm curious as to what they were talking about, but decide that Ichigo deserves my attention right now, so I turn to him and open my mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Ichigo himself.

"So, Shiro," the albino turns to look at him, albeit his eyes are skeptical and nervous, which makes me even more curious. What has he been doing recently that makes everyone talk to him? "I had to explain to my sister what actually happened as someone else didn't," Ichigo eyes the pale teen, who shrugs nonchalantly. "It was quite the _interesting _conversation," Ichigo laughs, startling Shiro and me.

"Wha' can I say? I didn't have tha' guts ta tell her," Shiro states and looks away. What the hell are they talking about?

"I figured as much. Yuzu wasn't that bad, though," Shiro turns around again and looks at the smiling teen.

"Wha' ya mean?"

"Apparently she was so confused, that she went and told Karin," Shiro's jaw drops in shock and Ichigo blushes. "That had to be the most awkward conversation I have ever had with a family member," he laughs while Shiro just sits there in shock.

"Did she tell yer dad?" The albino asks out of the blue and by this time, I'm fidgeting in my seat, about to tackle one of them and demand what the hell they're both talking about.

"Nope. Thank God, too. That would have been horrible. I can only imagine his reaction," the teen shivers causing Shiro to laugh.

"Yea. Yer dad's an odd one, tha's fer sure," both chuckle again and I can't take it any longer.

"Wha' the hell are the both of you yapping abou-" I'm cut off by the bell and I let out a curse. Fucking bell.

Shiro stifles a laugh, whereas Ichigo downright laughs at me. I'm starting to really hate whatever this 'rebellion' is. Shinji and Renji look a little disappointed, which means they don't know what the fuck these two are talking about either. My curiosity morphs into suspicion. Wait a minute… Shiro left yesterday after Ichigo. This means that he went to Ichigo's house. Which would mean. I gasp in shock. Those two were alone together and now they're being all secretive. Did they do something? I narrow my eyes at the albino, who doesn't even notice.

"Good morning, children," Aizen coos as he walks into the classroom, and I shiver. The man is really starting to creep me out. "I assume that nobody got any work done last night. Correct?" He glances around at everyone, who look away thus relaying their answer. The brunette sighs in what sounds like mock sigh. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. I didn't imagine this group to be one that does homework last minute. Seems I set my standards too high. For punishment," the majority of the class groans, "everyone shall do numbers one through twenty in their math books on page 69," many people giggle, but shut up when it earns them a glare. "You are allowed to work in groups of three. Get started, as this is due by the lunch bell."

Kids immediately stand up and scatter around the room, joining their friends to chat about various nonsense. I turn around and smirk at Ichigo, who, surprisingly, returns it full force. I peek to my left when I heard the screeching of metal to see Shiro pull his desk over to sit next to Ichigo, causing me to internally frown. Damn bastard just won't give Ichigo and me any alone time, will he?

"Hope ya don't mind if I join yer group," Shiro mutters, not really expecting a reply.

"I mind, but it's not like it's gonna really fucking matter," I snap at him, causing Ichigo to laugh yet again. What the fuck is with him and laughing today?

"Damn right. I'm glad ya know where ya stand," he glares at me and I glare right back, neither of us willing to surrender.

"Alright, alright. Enough of whatever the hell you wanna call this," Ichigo whips his math book in between our line of vision, breaking our eye contact.

"Che. Whatever. Like I give a fuck about what he says anyways," I snarl the last part in his direction, causing him to scoff.

"Tha feelin's mutual, asshole," he sneers at me and I growl low in my throat in warning. If he keeps pushing his luck, I'm going to snap and, trust me, it's not going to end pretty.

"Fine. Don't listen to me over here. I'll just go join Shin and Ren," Ichigo smirks while leaning back in his chair, his shirt riding up to show a hint of tan skin.

"Nah. We'll stop. Right?" Shiro looks at me expectantly.

I huff, but shut up to both of their amusement.

"Well. Not that that's settled, why don't we get to work," Ichigo opens up his book to page 69 and pulls out a few pieces of paper and hands one to Shiro and me to write our answers down on.

I'm about to talk, but Aizen gives the class a look that clearly tells us to 'Shut the hell up and get back to business', which everyone promptly follows.

We work in silence; the only sound in the room is the whispering of papers and the scratching of pencils. It takes about three minutes before I'm fidgeting in my seat, unable to concentrate on the math with Ichigo so close. He shifts in his seat, causing that scent to assault me again and I close my eyes and inhale the intoxicating scent that is Ichigo. I suppress a shiver that threatens to run through me and look over to see Shiro with much the same problem. This boy is much more dangerous than he appears which is really saying something.

I'm snapped out of it when Ichigo sits up and stretches, pushing his paper forward. Looking down at the paper instinctively, I'm shocked to see that he's done with all twenty questions, answers circled next to the work. Ichigo smirks, leaning back on his chair, hands behind his head in an obvious sign of superiority and I clench my teeth. Little fucker is trying to show off and prove he's better.

"Better hurry up and copy that, before I change my mind," he mocks while not moving a muscle.

"I don't need yer fuckin' charity," I snap at him, which causes him to give me a skeptical look.

"So you're telling me you can do," he looks at my paper and his grin widens, "19 problems in about, oh, 2 minutes?" Shiro apparently feels no shame, as he's already got all of them copied down and passing the paper over to me.

I surrender, looking at his paper and copying down all his hard work. I swear to God, though, if he got these answers wrong… Just managing to write down the last one, the bell rings and Aizen instructs us all to hand him our papers on the way out. It's not hard to notice the groups that didn't finish as they run out the door, practically throwing their non-existent work at the teacher and the people who did, as they neatly place their finished work in his hands and stroll out of the class. Stuck up pricks… That doesn't mean I'm not one of the ones who did it myself.

I look over my shoulder, Ichigo strutting out like he owns the place and I roll my eyes. He's being especially cocky today, but it's refreshing and a nice change. I can't wait to see his other sides. My eyes widen. Wait. I did not just think that. Shaking my head mentally to clear the thought, I focus on Ichigo, who is now standing there with a knowing look on his face.

"Hurry the fuck up, Strawberry," warm brown eyes harden. "I'm eating with you again today."

No reaction is given, the boy walking away from me toward the stairs, Shiro trailing close behind. Narrowing my eyes, I follow despite not being invited or accepted. He isn't getting rid of me that easily, especially not with that fucking attitude. I'll just have to bring it up a notch to force Ichigo to pay attention to me. I refuse to be ignored, especially not by my prey.

Rooftop ( Lunch )

Rukia's POV

I hope that what Shinji and Renji told me isn't true. I really hope they're just messing with me. The worst part of dealing with Ichigo's rebellion phase is when he finds a new toy to mess with, and he certainly has a new one. Two of them, to be more accurate.

At that moment, the door to the roof bursts open, Ichigo standing in the doorway. Well… they weren't lying, that's obvious. Normal Ichigo would never wear something so… provocative. Nor would he be grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Stalking forward, he takes a seat where nobody is anywhere near him. Shiro claims the spot between Ichi and Ishida, while Grimmjow, much to my dismay, sits between Ichi and me. I guess it's helpful, though. If he tries anything, I'll hit him with my shoe or something. I grin while looking away. It would be no fun to give away how pleasant the thought was. Grimmjow wastes no time getting down to business.

"So, anyone heard about that party tonight? It's at the Kuchiki's mansion, or something," he looks to me. "Is that right?"

Clearing my throat, I answer. "That's correct. Nii-san's such a social mute that I decided it was time he threw a party," it was true. My brother is horribly sophisticated in this day and time.

Ichigo speaks up, tilting his head to the side. "I thought it was in downtown Karakura. That's what I heard, anyways," he shrugs when Shiro and Grimmjow give him a questioning look.

"You should know that is where our mansion is, Ichigo," I snicker. Sometimes he is too clueless to be a celebrity.

"Che. Back to what I was saying," Grimmjow talks again, interrupting everyone else and gaining a couple of glares in the process, "I was wondering if you were going, Ichigo."

I suppress the urge to blurt out why he would ask that. It couldn't be that he knew who Ichigo was. That was impossible! Similar looks of panic run through the group informed of Ichi's secret. Shiro just frowns, obviously unhappy with the drastic turn this conversation had just experienced.

"Nope," Ichi takes a bite of his lunch while answering; giving off the impression he couldn't care less about their conversation. "Only way I could get in would be with a date and I don't have one of those."

"I know that," Grimmjow rolls his eyes. "I was asking, cuz if you don't got one, I'm asking you."

Silence. Deafening silence. There is only one person unaffected by this and that's the man in question himself. Ichigo continues to eat his food as if someone had asked him about the weather. Calmly placing his utensil down, the orangette looks at Grimm emotionlessly. The tense seconds tick on…

"Nah. Thanks, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Wha?" That's the only brilliant word that escapes Grimmjow's mouth

"I politely declined. Now, if you'll excuse me," Ichigo yawns and stands up, stretching. He makes his way over and out the door back down to the school, leaving the rest of us behind on the roof.

The awkwardness in the air could be cut with a rusty knife. Grimmjow is sitting there with his mouth gaping open, Shiro is obviously trying to refrain from smiling in triumph, and the rest of the group are staring at the door Ichigo had just disappeared behind with looks of shock. My reaction is to simply sigh. Predictable.

The first to bust is Shiro, who begins to laugh at Grimmjow who is still sitting there with his jaw on the floor. Renji follows, chuckling lowly while covering his mouth, attempting to control himself. Shinji follows the pattern, joining the other two laughing idiots. Chad, Ishida, and Orihime simply sit there doing and saying nothing. I watch with amused eyes as Grimmjow begins to recover and I wait for him to snap and go berserk.

I'm genuinely shocked when he simply stands up and walks right out the door, leaving the rest of us to wonder what the hell happened. Well... that was definitely not what I expected. It's then that the bell rings and we all rush off into the direction of our respective classrooms, not eager to be late to class so early in the school year.

ṾṿṾṿṾṿ

Classroom

Shiro's POV

Walking into the classroom, the first thing I notice is Ichigo texting on his phone in his seat. My eyes narrow in jealousy and anger. Who or what would be so important and so urgent that he would need to text in class. Trying to be sneaky about it, I creep over in his direction and look over his shoulder, only to have him snap the phone shut with a final click.

"Didn't take you to be a sneak, Shiro," he grins up at me and I internally flinch at the fury that lurks behind the playful look he's wearing.

"I'm not. Just curious is all," I shrug and take a sit at my desk, watching Ichigo from the corner of my eye.

"I'm sure," he rolls his eyes, but sticks his cell in his pocket.

At this moment in time, the other two lost sheep find their way to the classroom. I expect them to follow suit like everyone else, but to my surprise, they walk up to Aizen and ask him something. He seems to ponder it for a few moments before replying, the two suddenly grinning and giving each other a high five. Then they turn around and give me a thumbs up and I suddenly understand, resulting in me smiling along with them.

"What put you in a good mood?" Ichigo asks, on his knees, chin on his arms that are resting on the edge of my desk, looking up at me in genuine curiosity.

"Nothin' ya need ta be concerned 'bout. Although," I smirk, "Grimmjow bein' gone is a definite plus," Ichigo smiles at that, retreating back to his seat after he deems my answer informative enough.

I watch as Renji and Shinji rush out of the room and it's not two seconds later that Ichigo turns to face me yet again.

"I'm guessing you know what those two are up to?" Cocoa eyes sparkle in curiosity.

Smirking, I answer. "Of course I do," I hold up a hand to stop the question before he asks. "Don't bother. You'll find out soon enough." With that I close my eyes and lean back in my seat to wait for them to return.

The tardy bell rings and those two still haven't returned, which is starting to make me nervous. How long does it take to go get someone and get back to class? Unless... I frown. Unless they didn't already ask and do their part like they were supposed to. I knew I shouldn't have trusted those two dimwits.

As the thought passes through my head, said dimwits return, a girl with black hair and violet eyes grinning impossibly wide. Aizen stands up and clears his throat, everyone in the room turning to listen or run the risk of receiving a failing grade for the day.

"I have an important announcement. A group has proposed an interesting idea today, and I would like to share it with the class so that if you would also like to copy their idea, you may. I will allow each group to have one manager to arrange dates, keep you on schedule, and the like. Said manager must come from a different class as all the students here are in a group," I snort silently. Obviously. "The only condition is you must first be granted my approval for the person of your choice. That is all. Now, for the rest of class you are to be working on your song. Get busy," Aizen sits back down and goes back to filling up papers that are no doubt from earlier today with red marks. I laugh when I see most of the papers look like he just broke open the pen and splashed the red ink on it.

The three at the front come and sit around us, Rukia shamelessly sitting where Grimmjow would currently be located if he was still here. I'm guessing that being rejected for possibly the first time in his life didn't sit so well for him and he's currently at home steaming in fury. A grin splits my face at the thought of him throwing a temper tantrum like a three year old.

Apparently wasting no time, Rukia immediately gets down to business. She pulls out a spiral notebook that appears to be brand new if you minus the God awful bunny drawings on the front and opens it to the first page.

"Ok. I'm making the rules and what I say is final. I will take no ifs, ends, or buts. My word is law. Understand?" She doesn't even pause for a second before continuing and I'm suddenly starting to regret the decision of making her our manager. "I'll be generous tonight, seeing as how there's a party and two people won't be available, but this is it. Tomorrow, a group meeting will be held at Renji's house, Saturday at Shinji's house, and Sundays will be at either Shiro or Grimmjow's house. I'll leave it to them to decide," she writes this in her book and I gulp. After all, her word is law. There would be no getting out of it.

While Shinji and Renji are looking at her in horror, no doubt that they thought she would pretty much just be there to be there, Ichigo is sitting there with an amused expression on his face.

"So…" Ichigo draws out the one word, Rukia turning to look at him.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Your word is law, huh?" He smirks. Well, that can't be good.

"Correct," Rukia replies warily, no doubt cautious of that expression.

"What happens if we break the law?" The orangette is obviously having way too much fun with this and I'm suddenly scared for him. I've been on the receiving end of that girl's anger and it's not a pretty place to be.

"There will be punishment of course," she states without a moment's hesitation.

"Like…" He leans forward in a mocking way.

"Ichigo. I have no problem with reporting any problems with Aizen and suggesting that your grade be lowered. Do you want that?" She smiles in triumph as Ichigo's jaw falls open. This girl is something else… I thought it near impossible to control Ichigo when he's like this.

He orangette finally composes himself, letting out an indignant huff as his answer. Rukia writes something else in her notebook, before slamming it shut and standing up.

"One last thing. I'll be present at 95% of your meetings, so don't think you'll be able to get away with slacking off. This counts as a grade for me, too, so I'm not letting all you idiots goof around," without further ado, she walks out of the classroom, leaving one surprised red head, one amazed blonde, one slightly miffed orangette, and one regretful albino in her wake. This was going to be a very, very long year… This is my last thought before the bell rings and I eagerly rush out the door. I've got a party to go to tonight.

**A/N I want to apologize if this sounds a little rushed… because it kinda was. I'm super eager to just get to the party already, and the day at school was really just dragging me down, so I was like screw it! I'm getting it down and moving on with it! Hope everyone doesn't mind D:**

**Anyways, party next chapter! About effin time, right? ! My friend gave me some amazing ideas for it and I'm excited about using them! And she also gave me some ideas for after the party, so I sorta know where I wanna get with it, now. That'll help me get it done! If all goes according to plan… Things will start moving along quite nicely! I'm sure you're all like "What's going to happen? !" Well… that's for me to know and for you to find out, isn't it? *Insert evil laugh here* **

**Don't forget to review! Reviews mean the world to me! I got a whole ten last chapter! I know most big writers would be like… Only ten? For a small writer like lil' ol' me… I was like OH MY GAWD! Ten! Ten reviews! My life is now complete… *Sigh***


	15. Golf Wars

**A/N I'm BAAACK! I hope everyone is more than happy to see an update, cuz I know I am! Is that self-conceited much? Nah… Ok! Just a warning… don't even DREAM that this party will be in one measly chapter… that'd just be pathetic. No, I fully intend to take up to three or more chapters to do it. And yes, the whole time everyone will probably be thinking that this party is totally useless, just a filler, and to be honest it mostly is! I just couldn't resist writing a party, so this is the result: I go way overboard. Seriously, my friend and I just sit there in class and brainstorm. I now think everyone believes we are insane… Ah well… *Shrug* I'm sure you're all eager to read on, so I shall kindly shut the hell up now! Proceed with caution~ And enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Sunset ( Thursday )<p>

Kuchiki Mansion

Tensa's POV

I can't fight off the grin as Kenpachi drives toward the party at the Kuchiki's house. It's been on my mind ever since this morning when I woke up, suddenly hyper, eager, and rearing to go, wondering and pondering why the hell I hadn't wanted to earlier. Ridiculous. A little party never hurt anybody, right? My grin only manages grows as I notice the sun setting off in the distance, the darkness announcing the mystery that is no doubt waiting for me. It's about time to have me some fun and fun I would have, you can count on it.

Kenpachi turns around, peering through the darkened glass between him and me.

"Remember, I'll be wandering around so if yawanna leave just come find me."

I wave my hand. "Yeah, yeah. I already know, but I wouldn't count on it," flipping my hair behind me since it fell into my eyes; I look out the window, noticing the buildings starting to fade away as we neared the mansion, my excitement only growing.

It feels like forever until we get there and upon arriving, I quickly note that the Kuchikis did not disappoint. The sun is long gone by now, the darkness seeming to give the white mansion and eerie glow and the limos are coming and going on their way, celebrities strutting out and into the building, ignoring the flashing of lights of cameras. Apparently this small scale party isn't so small anymore. Black lights are everywhere, lighting up everyone around them, making all the guests glow in the dark and I smirk. Call it intuition that I wore white to this or whatever the hell you want, but it certainly is going to make an impression.

In due time, my limo pulls up and I get out, grinning at the cameras, sending them into a frenzy. All too early for their liking, I make my way inside and look around, noticing very quickly some of the bigger names in the industry. Starrk Coyote, a world renowned director, is passed out on one of the couches, his little sister Lilinette somewhere else no doubt pestering people. Tia Harribel, an actor, converses with a huge guy by the name of Yammy, a top class bodyguard. Many others are scattered around, but I'm too busy searching for someone to burden with my presence.

Much to my delight, I quickly see Grimmjow at the bar, downing shots like water. He appears to already be drunk and I giggle as it seems that my rejection from earlier sent him into a downward spiral of depression. Maybe I can manage to make it worse before the night is over. That thought in mind I saunter over to the bar and plop down into the seat next to him, making no attempt to go undetected.

"Oi! I'll take whatever he's having," I point my thumb at the man next to me, who is glaring daggers at me and I smile down at him. "My, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't know they were allowing amateurs inside," the bluenette seems a bit taken back at my teasing.

"Che. I don't know wha' yer playin' at," he points his glass at me, "but I wouldn't fuck wit' me today, k? Good," he downs another one and holds it out for the waiter to refill, who sighs, but complies all the same.

"Aww. Did something happen to poor, unfortunate Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" Taking a small sip, I already start to feel a satisfying sensation as I have never had a high tolerance for my alcohol, but tonight it wouldn't matter.

"None a ya business, bastard," he frowns at me as I laugh. "What're ya laughin' at?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" I pat him on the back, his response a grunt. "Hope you don't mind if I chill with you for a while, buddy," he sneers at my comment.

"I ain't yer f-friend," he hiccups once.

"You are for tonight. If you behave I'll behave. And I know that you want attention and how better to gain it then to be seen with Tensa?" I know it's not long before he caves under my persuasion.

"Whatever. Just don't ferget this is a one – one night thing," he hiccups again.

"Agreed," I down the rest of my drink and wave for another one.

Before I can make another smart ass comment Rukia Kuchiki appears up on the stage, grasping a microphone and smiling.

"Hello there, everyone! I'm so glad that all of you showed up here tonight, it is truly an honor! We'd like to welcome some of our more renowned guests," a giant spotlight that you only find in shows appears as she speaks, catching all the eyes in the room. "First off, a marvelous welcome to Starrk Coyote," the blinding light lands on him, causing him to blink and sit up, yawning, and a few people laugh. "Also, the lovely Tia Harribel," she nods her head as the light points her out, "We also have Yammy for your safety," he smiles and waves, acting all his part as the friendly guard.

A guy runs up to the stage and hands her a letter with gold ornaments, which she opens and smiles. "I have just been informed that we also have two very popular singers here with us tonight. Please welcome Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Tensa!" Claps are heard as the spotlight blinds me, but I still manage to wave and smile, Grimmjow merely ignores them in favor for his alcohol. "Oh, and is that Shirosaki I see? Another round of applause!" This time Grimmjow does react, turning to glare at the albino as I watch him walk in, showcasing all his extra white teeth. "Now that introductions are out of the way, I would like to start the real show. I'm sure everyone noticed the black lights showcased outside, right?" Hoots and hollers are heard throughout the room, deafening in their loudness. "Well, we have a super surprise for all of you! The lights please!"

The lights suddenly die out, the room going pitch black and somewhere someone screams in mock horror, earning a few laughs. Out of nowhere light returns, but not from regular light bulbs. Black lights are situated all around the room and on the ceiling, the room just barely lit enough to see clearly, but enough to keep it dark and mysterious. A fog machine starts up from somewhere, producing vapor that glows eerily in the light and cheers are heard all around. Adjusting to the change in light, everyone begins to see that all the alcohol around the room glows in different colors and all the food is glowing as well.

Rukia catches everyone's attention again. "This party shall be lit by black lights. For your enjoyment, we have a variety of activities that are all illuminated by black lights! They include mini golf, paint ball, a glowing swimming pool, a bowling alley, and last, but certainly not least, at a later hour the mini fair grounds outside illuminated by none other than black lights shall be opened! Then before we kick all of you lovely people out, we shall start karaoke! We fully expect a show from everyone! Don't forget, alcohol will be available at all hours, so help yourself! Please enjoy yourselves while you are here!" Everyone claps as she bows and ducks off, leaving the crowd to go wild.

Within seconds people are crowding around the bar and rushing off with friends to the different sections of the house, no doubt trying to find all the things mentioned. I notice Shiro look over in our direction and smirk at the sight of a very depressed and a very drunk Grimmjow, but it falls when he sees me smiling at him. A girl goes up to him, trying to flirt, no doubt, but he mutters something and pushes her away, stalking toward me. Oh, goodie! Another addition to our fun little group. Looking down at Grimmjow I sneer, realizing that this isn't really much of a fun group.

"Tensa?"Shiro pauses and looks at me in confusion and suspicion.

"Good evening, Shirosaki. Have you arrived to join our little party of two?"

Shiro looks shocked. "Yer chillin' wit' Grimmy here?"

I realize that I need to keep up my act as Tensa, no matter how small or insignificant. Cocking my head to the side, I smile. "Grimmy? That's quite the nickname," I elbow the drunk Grimmjow playfully who swats at me in annoyance.

"It's not mah fuckin' nickna-ame," he continues to hiccup, and I force down a chuckle. "Asshole won't drop i-it," he raises his glass again, but when the waiter walks by he simply plucks the whole bottle out of the waiter's hands and swallows the liquid down, earning a highly disapproving look, but Grimmjow only proceeds to flip him off.

"Uh… guess I'll chill wit' ya guys," Shiro shrugs and sits next to me. "Wha' first?"

I grin. "Get drunk until we can't walk or think straight sound like a plan?"

Both look at me in shock, but soon grin and we all steal full bottles of alcohol, clinking them together.

"Perfect," Grimmjow purrs.

"Sounds like a hell'uv'a plan."

"Deal," we all down half our bottles in one go.

* * *

><p>~~~ Hours later<p>

Shiro's POV

I'm just standing there, staring at all the idiots that this party seems to have produced. Even sane people, like Tensa, are drunk and running around like a bunch of fools, acting like a bunch of children. Sure, I'm not really one to talk as I'm a bit tipsy, but I'm not even close to these people. One thing that I had quickly realized quite a bit ago was that I could hold my alcohol to the point it was nearly impossible for me to get nearly as wasted as everyone else seems to be. Sighing, I watch as Tensa hits the golf ball, the white object bouncing around on the course before it finally settles a few feet away from the hole.

"Hah! Take that, Grimm," he laughs when Grimmjow sneers at him.

"I can do better than tha," he stands there for a few minutes staring at the ball before he hits it to the best of his drunken ability, which isn't very good, mind you.

The ball goes rolling down the straightway, landing a just a few inches away from Tensa's ball. He laughs in glee as Tensa only frowns, taking another swig from his bottle.

"Bring it on, blue boy," Tensa takes his spot, not even acknowledging the fact that it's my turn and I sigh.

It may be nearly impossible to get me totally wasted, but that doesn't mean I can't make it happen. I grab another bottle from yet another pissed off and irritated waiter, flip them the finger, and take a long deep gulp, wiping my mouth when I'm done.

* * *

><p>~~~ 2 hours later<p>

Grimmjow's POV

All three of us celebrities are drunk off our ass by this point, crashing and cursing as we try to finish their first round of golf. I'm currently on my stomach, staring at the golf club and the ball that is a measly two inches away from the hole. Tensa or Shiro earlier had commented, saying I was going 'Tiger Woods' on the ball, but I ignored them.

"Hurry up, Grimmy," Tensa whines as he leans on Shiro, watching me trying to make it that few extra inches.

"Husssh," I slur as I lick my finger, holding it up to as to test the wind. "Wind, wind… Air conditioner," I smile at the realization.

The air from that stupid fucking conditioner must have been fucking me up this whole time!

"Shiro, my score?" I growl as I stand up and aim to the left of the hole, knowing the air will blow it back.

Shiro sighs and looks down at the card, giggling at it.

"You would have 64 over par," they both snicker.

"Stop fuckin' laughin'… I'll come back, just ya watch!" I lose my balance and stumble to the side, falling flat on my ass.

They both break out in roaring laughter, holding their stomachs as they laugh at me.

"Oh my God! It's too fuckin' good!" Tensa screams as he falls on the floor, pounding the floor as he laughs at me.

"Shut tha-tha fuck up!" Fuck! The hiccups are back.

This only seems to make their laughter increase, both howling at me, Shiro doubling over as he barely manages to breathe.

"I'll show ya," forcing myself back onto my feet, swaying dangerously to one side, I grit my teeth and manage to stay up.

Concentrating for all I'm worth and trying my best to block the two idiots out, I barely tap the ball. It seems like it's finally going to go in, before it suddenly swerves to the left, just teetering on the edge, but not enough for it to fall in, yet just enough to taunt me.

"DAMN IT!" Smashing the golf club down, it bends and makes a horrible sound.

Holding it up, the thing is bent at a dangerous angle, looking more at this point like a boomerang than a club. Frustrated, I roar, the two behind me beginning to laugh at me again. The next thing I know I feel something crash into the side of my head and I'm out.

* * *

><p>~~~ Somewhere else ( Time skip to earlier )<p>

Calli's POV

I just stand there looking around. Tensa, Shiro, and Grimmjow were at the bar, tormenting the poor bartender with demands of refills, the victim soon becoming fed up and just leaving them a bunch of bottles, much to their obvious pleasure. I watch around, shaking my head at all the stupid people that seemed to be running by.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a sophisticated gathering?" I mutter to myself, not really expecting anyone to hear me or listen, for that matter.

"It was originally. How this happened, I still am unsure," Jumping as a new voice speaks up from next to me, I throw my hands up between us.

Upon further notice, I see that the elder Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, was standing there next to me for who knows how long, watching everyone as I had been.

"Did I frighten you? I apologize as that was not my plan," he looks at me as I sigh.

"No, just surprised me is all. You never know what to expect with all these fools set free and given free reign," I shrug as I move back to where I was originally standing.

"You make a valid point. If I had known it would have become this out of control, I would have never allowed this party to be authorized," the stoic man frowns as he stares at a bar fight, one guy named Nnoitra laughing and smashing an empty bottle over a bald guy's head.

"What? I heard that you were the one to plan all of this."

He shakes his head. "Sadly it was not I. Rukia begged me to throw a party under the guise as me throwing it, something about 'improving my social standing'," he sighs.

"Oh, that stinks."

He nods his head and we continue to watch the idiots and their actions before I grow bored and wander off, doubting that he even noticed. I find myself wondering around, even laughing occasionally when I see someone acting specifically idiotic, which is quite often. I raise my eyebrows in amusement when I see a small feminine male whine and cling to some poor person that I don't recognize as it's more than apparent that the attention is very unwanted. My eyes widen in surprise when the small boy slaps the guy, fleeing with tears in his eyes. I'm curious as to what happened, but I mentally wave it off. If they're here that means it's sure to be in some magazine tomorrow.

I quickly notice that I'm aimlessly strolling down a corridor, doors as far as the eyes can see. Turning around quickly when I hear some not so pleasant noises coming from the door on my left,I only make it a few steps before a little girl with blonde hair and pink eyes latches onto my arm from out of virtually nowhere.

"Uh…" Looking down, I glance at the girl that's only a few inches shorter than me.

"Will you play with me?" The girl asks, blinking with wide eyes, and I stand there with my mouth agape at the random question.

"Uh… I don't know. After all, I don't know who you are," she just frowns and pulls harder on my arm in resilience.

"Oh, come on," she rolls her eyes. "I'm not some pedophile. It's just that other people find me too annoying," she huffs in annoyance. "They just don't know how to have fun, if you ask me. Boring, all of them!"

"I guess I could then… What do you want to play?" I ask, albeit hesitantly.

She smiles in victory. "Something simple like… Golf! And my name's Lilinette."

"Calli," I answer out of habit and silently slap myself.

"Alright! Let's go!" She tugs on my arm, surprising me with her strength.

We walk toward the golf course and I shake my head in amazement at all the drunk people that seem to have swarmed here. It's not long before we finish the course, Lilinette complaining about three drunk guys that we had to skip around since they couldn't seem to finish it and about losing.

"Who the hell are you to get 26 under par?" Stomping, she demands an answer.

"I'm not sure. Luck maybe?" I've never been one to brag, choosing just to write it off as luck or something else instead of taking full credit.

"I want you to meet my big brother. He's the only one that good around here. Maybe he'll even play you!" Curiosity arises, and I nod before we take off to find her brother, swerving and avoiding people that seem to be passing the time fighting.

Lilinette then proceeds to drag me off to where her big brother is, who turns out to be Starrk Coyote. I can't do anything but stand and gawk at the man as he wakesup to his sister jumping on him, yelling and making a fuss.

"Wake up you lazy bastard! I want you to meet my new friend!" She slaps him across the face and I stifle a laugh at the odd scene.

"Ok, ok. I'm up," he whines as he sits up, yawning. "Where are they?"

"Over here!" She skips over to me, clinging onto my arm. "And she got 26 under par, Starrk! I bet she could beat you!"

At this he seems to perk up, looking at me with a new respect. Huh, guess the director known for all his accomplishments also has a thing for golf. At least, mini golf.

"26 under, huh? Maybe I'll take you on then," he stands up and stretches. He makes small tsk'ing noises as things pop and snap. "Don't know why I'm bothering, in all actuality," he complains as we have to walk all the way back, avoiding yet again all the fighting drunks who seems to have multiplied in numbers. "I'll win anyways. I always do."

"I doubt it! She's really good!" Lilinette brags for me, standing taller in pride.

"We'll see, won't we?" He smirks at me, causing me to grin at the obvious challenge, my more competitive side automatically making an appearance.

"Yes we will," we being to walk together to the golf course.

Thus the battle for the title began. We are pretty evenly matched, strike for strike, hit for hit. About half way through we had to stop as Lilinette began to complain that her feet hurt, so Starrk and me watched the other people playing and talked.

"So how did you find yourself in this mess of alcohol induced celebrities," he mumbles around a yawn as we watch a particular group begin fighting with their golf clubs like the people from 'Star Wars', even making the sound effects. The one girl looked horribly familiar, dishwater blonde hair curled as she laughed while fighting the girl with brown hair, who managed to nick her in the side, but I choose to ignore the feeling of familiarity.

"I'm not quite sure actually… I was just walking down the street when someone invited me in and feeling I had nothing to lose, accepted," I roll my eyes. "I think I regret it now."

Starrk laughs at that. "You think you regret it? I regret coming to it, and I chose to come here in the first place falling in Lilinette's web of lies."

We both laugh at that, Lilinette eying us suspiciously as she tore her eyes away from the two girls. She stands up and announces that she's fine now and we continue. We reach the last hole in record timing despite having to wait for the slower people in front of us, noticing that the three same guys are on the other court still on the last hole.

"Aren't those the same three guys?" I whisper to Lilinette as she glares at them.

"Yeah. I should go over there and kick them out!" She threatens at empty air, but I already know she won't do anything from my short time around her and that if she actually does keep her word, Starrk will be the one doing all of the actual work.

It's my turn up and I take the spotlight, aiming and planning for all I'm worth. Just as I swing, sure that I'll get a hole-in-one, a deep roar to my left results in me turning in that direction out of instinct, swinging and hitting the ball towards the sound.

I'm sure nobody except our group sees the little rainbow ball flying across the distance between us and them. It doesn't take long for it to make contact with the side of a guy with blue hair head. Flinching, I watch as the man goes down, body making a solid 'thump' as it hits the floor. One of his group members starts cackling at this site as they start rolling on the floor at the sight of the man getting knocked out cold by a rainbow golf ball.

"Oh, oh! It-it's too good!" The guy rolling on the floor that I now recognize as Tensa screams from his spot on the floor, bottle of booze rolling on the course and away from him as he dropped it on his fall to the floor.

The albino that I recognize as Shiro stands there in shock before he smiles.

"Op, looks like he's out. Thanks stranger!" He waves at me as I stand there and watch in fascination as they grab his hands and feet, dragging him out and off the golf course.

Choosing to ignore them, I go to continue our game, but before I'm even able to turn around something heavy falls against me. Twisting around, I realize that Starrk must have fallen asleep… and landed on me as a pillow! I look for Lilinette, but quickly notice that she already fled with no intention of helping me out of this predicament I'm suddenly in. "Darnit."

* * *

><p>~~~ Minutes Later<p>

Grimmjow's POV

Opening my eyes, I feel like somebody ran over my head with a lawnmower. Groaning, I sit up to find Tensa and Shiro lounging on some couches next to me.

"Oh, looks like Grimmy is awake," Tensa snickers at me.

"Shut tha' fuck up," I snarl. "And who won?"

"Well… I finished wit 12 over par, Tensa wit 53 over par, and ya, mah friend, wit 69 over par," they both chuckle at the perverted number and I growl.

"I never got ta finish mah hole!" I yell in anger. "Who ta fuck knocked me out? I'll kill em!"

"No need to get so worked up about it. You wouldn't have won anyways," Tensa frowns as he holds his bottle upside down, not a drop escaping even when he shakes it, all of the liquid gone.

I see red. I fucking lost? I refuse to accept that. They must have cheated. Yeah, that's it. They both cheated. Then I'll get revenge! But how do I get revenge on these fuckers… A glowing, blinking bright yellow neon sign catches my eye in front of me.

_Black Light Paintball_

I smirk. Absolutely fucking perfect. I jump up and grasp their arms, dragging them in the darkness with an evil laugh as they struggle against me. The last sound they'll hear is my laugh and they'll always remember getting their asses handed to them by yours truly, the one and only Grimmjow-fucking-Jaegerjaques. This is going to be a whole hell of a lot of fun, that's for sure. I release another cackle fit for a madman. Fun indeed… for me!

**A/N Well… to be quite truthful this chapter is definitely not as amazing as I thought it'd be, but the next ones should be much better! I have many plans for our trio of drunken, and one angry, celebrities! *Evil laugh* My friend helped me with a lot of these ideas, and some of this is even in her point of view! That's the part that really needs to most improvement, but I really don't know what to do since it's from her point of view… What can I say? Something will be figured out eventually. Anyways, how did you like it so far? Hope you did enjoy it, even though I am a bit disappointed in it. Maybe the next chapter will be better, yes? Let's hope so! Don't forget to review, pwettypwease~ I appreciate all my reviews, I truly do! Tara, out!**


	16. Mistake or Miracle?

Early Morning Friday ( Who cares about the day anymore )  
>Kuchiki Mansion<br>Normal POV

The back exit door leading outside is thrown open, Shiro and Tensa limping their way outside, the battle cries still from Grimmjow echoing around the indoor field. Paintball had turned out not to be just a bad idea, it had been a disaster for the two currently trying to escape from the blood-thirsty blue haired being inside that was currently unaware that his two victims had, by some miracle of sorts, discovered a hidden exit door in case of an emergency and escaped from his clutches. The two smile when they realize that they actually managed to leave without being caught, laughing at their victory.

"Man, Grimm really went all out didn't he?" Tensa questions with a laugh, sitting down on a bench on the outskirts of the mini fairground outside, watching the people running around with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yer tellin' me? I think he shot me on the head," Shiro whines as he rubs the back of his head, his hand reappearing with blue paint. "Yup, of course."

Laughter spills from Tensa's lips despite his attempts to hold it back with a hand over his mouth, earning a cold glare from the albino. "Well, at least you aren't wearing white clothes. He saw me across the whole arena," Tensa complains after he finally manages to stop his laughter.

"Like mah white hair wasn't a beacon," Shiro rolls his eyes. "At least ya could duck behind tha' blocks. He saw me no matter where I went."

"True enough," their conversation dies, both going silent as they continue to watch the celebrities running around.

They spot Harribel off to the side next to a pond, kneeling down with a hand in the water. Two pairs of eyes go wide when a fin skims slightly over the water a few inches away from her hand before dipping back down and out of sight. Shiro, already sobering up from the adrenaline high, the alcohol in his system also disappearing, shakes his head and catches the girl that knocked Grimmjow out on the golf course walking away rather swiftly from a passed out Starrk on the bench. Wondering what happened, but too lazy to actually check, he dismisses it and scans the crowd, searching for anything of interest. Both of the singers freeze when they see a flash of blue in the crowd, accompanied by an enraged howl; seems that Grimmjow finally discovered that they disappeared. Watching as he pushes and shoves his way to the front of the line, both panic when they realize that he intends to ride to the top of the Ferris wheel for a better view and quickly decide that's is about time they relocated somewhere _inside_ the house. Strolling inside, Tensa is stopped by a hand on his arm, the pair of celebrities looking over to see wavy green hair.

"Tensa, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Nelliel's POV<p>

I can't stop my foot from tapping impatiently on the floor as Hisagi and I search the room for Tensa as it's already way past the time that Hisagi said Tensa was supposed to meet with him.

"Are you _sure _he said he would meet up with you?" I question again, irritation more than subtle in my tone.

"Yes, Nelliel, I'm sure. It was supposed to be around ten..." he scratches the back of his head and huffs out in annoyance. "And before you ask, yes I know what time it is now."

"So you know that he's over three hours late?"

"Yes, I do," Hisagi bites out before looking at me with wide eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine," sighing, I continue to look for my boyfriend. "We're both a little on edge right now."

'All I want to know is where my boyfriend is' I think bitterly, before I push myself off of the far wall with the intent of getting another glass of water. I only manage to make it two steps before the door opens beside us, Shiro walking in first with a slightly panicked expression. Then follows Tensa with a worried look, his stance screaming that he's ready to bolt at any given moment. Without really thinking about it, I strike out and grab his arm, red brown eyes zeroing in on me in slight shock.

"Tensa, we need to talk," he seems a big surprised, but quickly regains his composure and shuts the door quickly behind him.

"Ok, I guess I can spare a few minutes. What is it that you want now?" If we were in a cartoon, I have no doubt a little red angry tick mark would be present on my forehead.

"What I want is to talk to you," I glare at the two behind Tensa, and fortunately Hisagi appears to get the impression that we don't want unwelcome or straying eyes.

"There are rooms in the back that you can borrow. C'mon, I need a drink," Hisagi grabs a protesting Shiro's arm and pulls him away into the drunken mass of people on the dance floor over to the bar.

Tensa exhales a long sigh before walking towards the back rooms, and I follow a few steps behind. It's only a few seconds before we manage to find an unoccupied room and we ensure privacy by locking the door behind us.

"So, what is so important that we need a whole room to ourselves," he asks as he sits on the bed, stretching after he finishes.

"Ok, I'll cut to the chase. I don't think this relationship is working," this seems to catch his attention as his eyes fly open and he stands up abrubtly, turning around to face me directly.

"What do you mean this relationship isn't working? I thought we were doing great," he asks in suprise, hands in loose fists at his sides.

"Oh, don't give me that," all the annoyance and impatience of waiting for him finally shows itself, leaving my system in a rush. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Tensa. We used to be so close, but this last month I don't think I've seen you more than two times. At first I thought I did something wrong and you were ignoring me, but then I get a text inviting me to this party from you and I thought 'Hey, maybe it was just a rough patch. No big deal.' Then I actually get here and I hear that you're drinking with Shirosaki and Grimmjow! I thought you hated them! You rather be drunk with those two than with your girlfriend and your best friend that was waiting for you since the time he got here at nine?" By the time I'm done, I'm breathing hard and Tensa falls back on the bed with a look of pure and utter horror and guilt stamped on his face.

"You two have been waiting since nine?" my _ex _finally chokes out.

"Yes, we have."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I totally forgot. How could I be so stupid?" Tensa runs his hand over his face and through his hair in an obvious sign of frustration.

Unable to stay angry at him since it's clear that he truly did forget and not just ditch us, I go over and sit next to him on the bed, rubbing his back. "It's fine. I'm not mad at you... anymore," I correct myself when he shoots me an incredulous look. "But I think you need to go apologize to Hisagi. He really cares about you; enough, even, to wait all that time," giggling to myself I continue. "Oh, and I'll be the one to say the ever dreaded words. We can still be friends?" At this Tensa seems to perk up, laughing a bit at that.

"Oh, God, please don't do that!" He says in mock horror with huge sarcasm. "So it's truly over? I never thought I'd see the day when I was asked to 'be friends'. What has this cruel cruel world come to," he falls back on the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes and releasing fake sobs, resulting in me downright laughing at him.

"I never knew I was dating such a drama queen or I would have ended it long ago," falling back on the bed I forcefully, with a little effort, remove his arm from covering his eyes.

"You have no idea, Nelliel," the playful atmosphere suddenly disappears with those five words.

"I guess it's about time I leave then. Want me to send Hisagi to the room?" Standing up, I start to make my way over to the door, unlocking it and swing it open, but I still continue to wait for a response.

"Yeah, that'd be really helpful. Thanks for everything," I can practically see the tears that are no doubt about to fall and that only encourages me to go get Hisagi to comfort him.

"It's nothing. See you around," I quickly escape and shut the door behind me, leaning my head back against the white wood for a minute to think.

I have no doubt in my mind we would continue to be great friends as we never really had a problem getting along, and we had been friends before we dated. I guess we would just go back to the way things used to be. Laughing at how cliche it all sounded, like a chapter from a book, I go to find Hisagi.

* * *

><p>Hisagi's POV<p>

"Hisagi, I think Tensa needs you," I nearly jump twenty feet in the air when Nelliel quite literally appears out of nowhere.

"Woah! You scared me there Nelliel," hanging my head down and taking long breathes I look up to see her staring at me with her one hip cocked.

"I'm finding out a lot of things I never knew tonight, and one of those is that you're quite easy to scare," Nelliel rolls her eyes in amusement.

"Wha' are tha' other ones?" Shirosaki asks in honest curiosity.

"For starters, I never knew you could hold your alcohol so well Shirosaki," he seems a bit taken aback at this if his wide eyes are anything to go by. "Don't worry, I'm sure nobody else really noticed as your acting is quite good. I'm just horribly perceptive or so I've heard. Also, Tensa can be quite the drama queen when he wants to be," Nelliel looks at me now with a stern gaze, "and that even the perfect, all mighty Tensa needs to cry sometimes."

I don't hear anything else she says, nor do I hear what Shirosaki is screaming at me as I'm already running towards the back doors. Cursing silently when I remember that I forgot to ask Nelliel which room it was, I resort to doing things the old fashioned way... Knock and hope you have the right door. A few curses later I finally pick the right one as a muffled voice asks who it is.

"Tensa? It's me, Hisagi. Nelliel sent me. Can I come in?" My ear against the door listening intently for his response, I hear something moving and then the 'click' of a lock being unbolted.

"Yeah, come in."

I open the door slowly, peeking in just in time to catch Tensa falling face first onto the bed. Carelessly looking around, I notice a few bottles on the floor, but I'm not sure whether Tensa drank them or they were in here when the pair arrived. Bracing myself for the worst, I go and sit next to him, resting my back against the headboard.

"So, what happened?" Trying my best not to actually look at him in fear that he's crying, I pick at the fluffy comforter next to me.

"Nelliel didn't tell you?" I can feel movement next to me, but don't turn to see what he's doing.

"Nope," I pop the 'p'. "All she said was that I needed to get here," maybe not in those exact words, but close enough.

"Oh."

"I'm now positive something happened. Spit it out," finally turning, I look over to see him with his eyes closed on his side facing towards me.

"Let's just say that we'll," he holds a hand up and makes quotation marks in the air, all while keeping his eyes shut, "'still be friends'."

"God. She ended it?" I can't help but be in total shock. Nelliel never seemed like the type to actually break up with someone and if my memory serves me right, Tensa and her had been dating for almost a year now.

"Mhmm. Imagine my surprise... And here I thought it was going well, but apparently I'm just a big fuck up," he opens his eyes now and I see the tears waiting to fall.

"Some things just aren't meant to be. But you gotta move on, right? I'm sure you'll find someone," as much as it pains me to say this as I rather him not be with anybody but me, I know that it will never happen and I want him to be happy as he is my friend, after all.

"Yeah, right. I'll just keep telling myself that after every relationship blows up in my face," he rolls his eyes, obviously not letting his pride be shattered by crying in front of someone else, even if they are a friend.

"So what? Even if you don't mind someone to be with, you still have all your friends, right? I'm sure none of your friends will ever ditch you, and even if they do I'll still be here," Tensa's eyes snap up to stare at me, surprise replacing depression.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now we're at a party! How about we get some more drinks?" Brown eyes mixed with red light up with excitement, the sadness already gone with the wind.

"I'm already ahead of you," Tensa rolls over and reaches for something under the bed, his tongue peeking out in his concentration. "Aha, there we are!" His hand emerges with two full bottles of alcohol. "Found these under the bed when Nelliel left. Convenient, huh?"

"Convenient indeed," he passes one over to me and we both twist off the lid, holding them up. "Cheers to being single," Tensa smiles and knocks his bottle against mine, both of us taking a long drink. "How many more bottles are there?" Tensa grins, eyes full of mischief.

"Too many for us to drink and stay sober."

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

"YA FUCKIN' IDIOT!" Grabbing the nearest object, I hit Grimmjow over the head with a pillow. "Tis is wha' happens when ya don't think things through!"

"How wass I ssuppossed ta know," hiccup, "tha' it would blow it up?"

"Are ya really fuckin' serious right now? Ya came in here with a paintball gun and started shootin' at tha' karaoke machine like it was target practice! Just 'ow drunk are ya if ya mind me askin'? Yer slurrin' up a storm!"

"I ain't ssluring," Grimmjow pulls the strap to the paintball gun off, placing the object down on a table, ignoring all the angry gazes directed at him. "I'm just sspeaking in curssive," hiccup.

"Ok, that's just pathetic. Good comeback, but pathetic. No more alcohol fer ya tonight, yeah? Now we need ta find Tensa," Grimmjow looks up at me, his normally bright blue eyes blurry and unfocused by how drunk he is.

"He'ss gone? Where'd he go?" Grimmjow looks around, still somehow managing to ignore all the dirty looks he's getting.

"Tha's wha' I've been tryin' ta tell ya!" I hit him again with the pillow. "Ya really should listen more often, Grimmy-Kitty. Now I'm gonna go look fer him, ya go look fer tha' Kuchiki girl an' tell her ya broke tha' karaoke machine, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Grimmjow mumbles something under his breathe and curses, but follows my instructions, much to my relief.

Rolling my eyes, but smiling nonetheless, I stick my hands in my pocket, frowning at the paintball marks that are left on my pants after I tried to get some of it out with a napkin earlier when Nelliel took Tensa to talk to him, and start walking in the direction of the back rooms. My eyebrows skyrocket when I hear some very _questionable _noises on the other sides of some doors. Who would have the balls to do that in the Kuchiki mansion is beyond me as Byakuya can be fucking vicious when he's mad. Speaking of which, I wonder where the host is at and what he thinks of this whole disaster.

Snickering to myself, I notice a while door slightly opened near the end of the hall. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. Prowling quietly I manage to make it to the room without being spotted. Looking both ways to make sure I'm not being watched or I haven't been caught yet, I peek inside, only to jump back in shock. There was no fucking way I saw that right. That couldn't be... could it? I shake my head, but against my better judgement I decide to test and see if what I was was really happening or if it was just my mind playing some really fucked up joke on me.

Taking a deep breathe, I once again look. I almost produce the same reaction, and I would have was I not prepared for the sight that met my eyes. Engaging in quite the lip lock was none other than Hisagi and Tensa themselves. Bottles strewn haphazardly across the floor, and one that wasn't all empty staining the white comforter as it was abandoned for more carnal activities. But all of that was pushed somewhere in the back of my mind when Tensa opens his eyes, both very visible from my point of view. And what I see is not what I was expecting. Tensa was often asked if his red eyes were natural quite often from what I heard, but red eyes are not what I see now.

Breathtaking auburn eyes strike a chord somewhere deep down, but before I can pinpoint where I've seen such familiar eyes before they close. Cursing once under my breathe, I back off and walk away, leaving those two alone.

* * *

><p>Hisagi's POV<p>

Pulling back when I realize what I had just done, I look down at Tensa, but only see closed eyes. Panicking, I spit out the first things that come to mind, hoping to whatever gods may be out there that they listen to me and at least let us still remain on speaking terms.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sor-" I'm cut off when Tensa's hands grip my hair and pull me back down, much to my pleasant surprise.

Only a few seconds later I gasp and push up, unsure if we should be doing this as Tensa is drunk off his ass right now.

"Tensa, are you sure? I thought that you were straight," Tensa sighs, but moves his hands lower to my neck.

"No talk. Tired of talking. This is what I want," without further questioning, I attack his mouth again, shivering when Tensa moans.

I lick his bottom lip asking for entrance, and right as he complies I hear a gasp at the door. Turning around faster than I ever have in my life, I see Rukia standing there with a hand over her mouth.

"W-what's going on here?" She asks after a second or two, staring at the both of us like we had just committed some unforgivable sin.

"Uhm... it isn't what you think?" Still in a daze from all the alcohol, the only excuse I can think of flows freely from my mouth.

"Oh, but I think it is! I come over here thinking that that dolt Grimmjow is somewhere over here since Shiro was just lurking around here and I walk in to see _this!_ I don't believe this!"

"Rukia, what's wron- Woah! That's quite the awkward position there. Normally you only see that when... two people... God, don't tell me," a guy with red hair walks in like he owns the place, then his eyes nearly fall out when he sees Tensa still breathing hard under me. "Please tell me they didn't-" before he even manages another breathe, the guy faints from shock much to my shock.

"Hey, what's going on in here. Did I miss something?" A male with blonde hair walks, no, more like struts, in, looking at the guy on the floor. "Man, I told Renji not to drink so much," he nudges the guy not too gently on the side with his shoe. "Knocked right out. Ridiculous. So what's all the commotion about?" He seems to not notice the two of us on the bed, who have still yet to move.

"Oh, nothing except the fact I found Tensa and Hisagi eating each other's faces," Rukia glares at me, obviously pinning the whole situation on me, while the blonde guy turns so fast I didn't even see him move.

"Oh my God. You're telling me that... that..."

"Yup, Tensa is apparently into guys-"

"MY GAYDAR DIDN'T WORK? !" The man screeches out, earning a few questioning looks from people that have started to crowd around a ways down wondering what all the noise is about. "That's impossible! It's literally _impossible_ that Tensa is gay!"

Well fuck.

I give it five seconds before the media is all over this place.

It's not three seconds later that Rukia and the blonde are getting pushed inside the room trying to fight the onslaught of screaming reporters and blinding lights that are hellbent on being the first ones to report on this finding. I would bet a hundred bucks it end's up on the news tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, there ya have it! I'm very proud of myself since I actually got to get somewhere with the plot! ZOMG! I know, right? It's a miracle! **

**I hope you all had a wonderful GrimmIchi day to all those that support that couple, like me! Also, the party is ending here, sadly. Oh well, it had to be done.**

**Until the next update, please add fuel to my writing fire by dropping a lovely review! They are much appreciated! Which reminds me, I really need to get around and start replying to them as SOON as they come in. I hope you all enjoyed this update! ~TerriblyTerrifying**


	17. Breaking News!

**A/N Most of this is at the bottom, and I'm sure you are relieved about that XD Now just with the basics.**

**Disclaimer: Simple. I don't own Bleach or any of the songs I have used. That is all.**

**Warnings: Major OOC it seems like these past few chapters ( Sorry D: I intend to fully be more alert with this and more accurate ), Yaoi ( m x m ), random acts of stupidity, drama, cursing, and whatever else my seriously messed up imagination can come up with.**

* * *

><p>Next Day<br>Ichigo's House  
>Normal POV<p>

**Breaking News! Tensa gay? Stay tuned for more on this unexpected development! After this short commerci-** _'Click'_

The TV is turned off by a very irritated orangette nursing a heavy hangover that is currently sneering at the screen.

"I don't believe this. I don't fucking believe this. How could I be so stupid," running his hand through his hair, still not alive to the world completely, he makes his way to his closet and throws on some random clothes.

Once he's dressed and presentable, he curses when he realizes that he doesn't have this book bag with him. He shakes his head, but walks out the door on his way to school. There was no way in hell he could miss school today, or Rukia would kill him. Flinching at the thought that even if he somehow did survive Rukia there was still Shinji to deal with. What a fucking disaster. Glancing down at his watch, he frowns when he realizes that he's going to be late today.

* * *

><p>Hisagi's POV<p>

"I want you all the welcome Hisagi and treat him like you would any of your other peers. Now, please, take a seat. Anywhere is fine, as long as it's open," the teacher waves her hand in a bored fashion before writing something on the board that unfortunately resembles math.

Cringing at that fact, since I've never been too good at math, I make my way towards a seat near the window so that I can drift off into my own world whenever I want. It's not long before my mind wanders back to the incident last night. After the blonde had screamed out his surprise and the two of them had fought off the frenzied reporters, Tensa had finally seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in.

_"Oh my God... Don't tell me that..." Tensa asked in horror as he covered his mouth. "I shouldn't have... I just... Oh, no."_

_Before I even had any time to react to what was going on, Tensa has his cell out dialing a number, and yelling into the phone for whoever was on the line to 'Hurry and pick me the fuck up'. In all honesty, it would have been quite comical if I knew that he wasn't freaking out over the fact that he had kissed me. I had tried to help him get out and clear a way to his ride, but he seemed to flinch away anytime I got even remotely close to him. Guess I really did fuck that up._

Mentally slapping myself for being so fucking stupid, I actually try to pay attention to what the teacher is droning on and on about. I had heard that the other class was lucky enough to get a teacher that was having them write a song and perform it, and at this moment I was insanely jealous. While we're here learning how to do some shit that we'll most likely never use in life, they're over there working on an exciting project that doesn't require you to find exponent 'x'. Life is such a bitch sometimes.

Out the blue, whispers break out from the kids near the door. The teacher turns around, about to scold them no doubt, but then she also apparently sees what they're talking about as she stops mid yell looking out. Curiosity peaked, I look out and nearly gasp at the sight I'm met with. This had to be some kind of sick joke, it had to be. There was no way he could be here.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

Why the fuck is everyone staring at me like I have two heads or something? I force myself to come to school and this is what happens, people stare at me. Releasing a sigh, I go to walk in only to finally notice something. Was my hair always this long? My eyes widen when I realize why everyone is staring at me right now.

Shit.

I forgot that I didn't change back to my normal look. My hair comes to rest on my shoulder almost tauntingly, the black prominent against the white tee that I randomly chose in my rush. I blink and notice that the contacts are still in, also, completing the whole Tensa look. This is just great. Suddenly all the stress from last nights blowout over my secret being blown and the fact that I just possibly made the biggest mistake of my life crashes down on me and I do the one thing that I've rarely ever done before. The last thing I comprehend is the fact that I'm falling backwards towards the floor and that a voice strangely familiar, yet not one I hear everyday, yells my name and I'm out.

* * *

><p>Hisagi's POV<p>

Ok, so Tensa really is here. The reason why I'm not too sure, but I'll worry about that later. Right now the only thing that is important is the fact that Tensa just passed out and I don't think that awful sound that I heard when he hit the ground was a very good one.

"Tensa! Hey!" Pushing through the crowd that somehow gathered around in such a short period of time, I lean down and shake his shoulders, but I don't get any response. Searching frantically for someone I know, I pick out Shirosaki's stunned face among the people in the room. "Shirosaki, where's the nurse?"

This seems to catch him off guard as he looks at him, but he quickly recovers. "I'll take ya. Fallow meh," Shirosaki nudges his way around the students before calling out behind him. "Aizen, I'mma gonna take Hisagi and Tensa ta tha' nurse. Tha' ok?"

"Go right ahead. Make sure that Tensa isn't too badly injured," who I assumed is Aizen replies with a clearly fake look of concern as he watches us.

Picking up Tensa bridal style, earning a few gasps that I choose to ignore, I follow Shirosaki as he strolls in what seems a time consuming way towards the other side of the school. For some reason the air is tense and I feel like he's very uncomfortable being anywhere near the two of us.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask after a few seconds, watching carefully as he shrugs nonchalantly.

"Nah, it's nothin'. Just something tha' I'm tryin' ta figure out," he speaks slowly as if he'll miraculously find the answer he's looking for within that statement.

"You can talk about it if you want. I'm fine with listening," he looks over at me and stares me down for a few seconds before patiently shaking his head.

"It's fine. I'll figure it out eventually."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Our conversation drops there and I huff. So much for trying to start a conversation with the guy. Thankfully I see a sign above a doorway indicating that we finally arrived at the nurse's office.

"I'll take it from here. You can go back to class, Shirosaki," he nods and slumps back towards what I figure is his classroom.

Managing to pull the door open, I look around inside for any case of life. I hear the squeaking of wheels before I see a lady roll out from behind a white curtain. The woman has black hair tied into a braid down her front and she smiles at me as she stands up from her chair.

"Hello. I am Unohana. What seems to be the problem?" The lady immedietaly cuts to the chase, not wasting any valuable time on a greeting.

"He," forcing my arms a bit higher to indicate who I'm referring to, "fainted out of nowhere. I think he hit the back of his head pretty hard on the floor," this information seems to catch her attention as she ushers me in and points to a pristine bed near the window.

"Lay him down there while I go get my materials," with a swish of her long white nurse coat, she turns and disappears behind another small door and I vaguely heard the sounds of doors opening and closing.

Without really a second thought, I lay Tensa down on the bed, careful not to jostle him or touch the back of his head in case he really did receive an injury from the fall. Within seconds the nurse returns with a handful of things, a few I recognize, like the gauze and the cotton swabs.

"This boy doesn't look familiar. Does he go to school here?" Although she seems to already know the answer, she proceeds to help Tensa anyways, lifting his head up and gently pressing a cotton swap to the back of his head, pulling it away to see if there is any bloodstain left over.

"No, he's not a student. He's Tensa. You know, the popular singer," she hums as she listens, indicating that I still have her attention.

"So what is he doing here?" I'm relieved to see that his head isn't bleeding, but that doesn't mean he isn't hurt.

"I'm not quite sure actually..." trailing off, I watch as she wraps some gauze around his head deep in thought.

"It appears as though he's just fine. Just in shock if I guess correctly. I'll send a note with you to the office to inform them of this incident," standing up, she walks over to her desk and pulls out a piece of paper, jotting down a few things before returning and handing me the piece of paper.

"Alright. Thanks Unohana," she smiles at me as I walk out the door, letting it shut with a silent click behind me.

On my trip to the office, I notice Grimmjow walking in my direction so I stop and wait for him to catch up to me.

"What are you doing out of class? Wait, I didn't even know you went to school, let alone this one," the realization hits me that I never really considered any other singers or other people in the entertainment industry actually attending school like me.

"Of course I go to school. Not like I have a fucking choice," Grimmjow growls out as he glares at me from the corner of his eye.

"Woah! Sorry! Didn't mean to say something to upset you. I was just asking," I shut my mouth when Grimmjow growls at me in obvious annoyance.

"If it's that fucking important," I vaguely notice how I never realized he used such language before, "the computers apparently aren't working so all the teachers have to send attendance down to the office. Aizen said I was being too loud so he made me do it. Stupid fuck..." he mumbles under his breathe the last part and I just roll my eyes.

Not really able to think of a reply, I merely keep quiet and the two of us walk in peace before Grimmjow decides to ask me something.

"So did you find out why Tensa was here?" Keeping my eyes forward, I keep a straight face.

"I know what you're thinking. No, I didn't tell him to come here and no, I don't know why he's here. He randomly showed up," Grimmjow sucks his teeth at the lack of dirt and goes back into his own little world, and I'm not about to snap him out of it.

It's not like I need people assuming that Tensa came here just to visit me with all the already unwanted attention that he seems to be getting. I tried to ignore all the little peeks people take or the whispers that they think I can't hear. Everyone's wondering why Tensa suddenly turned gay, or bi as most now believe, and most of the human population has decided to blame me. Even at my house this morning reporters swarmed me, trying to squeeze any information they could out me. Shaking my head at the horrible images from earlier today, the closest I could come to accurately describing them would be like a pack of hungry wolves.

The next thing I know, Grimmjow is throwing open the office door, quite violently it appears, and marching in with a deadly look in his eyes. I watch in interest, and slight fear, as he slams his hand with the paper down on the desk, the receptionist jumping nearly out of her seat.

"U-um... Is there a-anything I can help you with?" The small girl behind the counter asks, stuttering slightly at the vicious sight before her.

"Yeah, there is. I want to know why this one kid isn't here today. Ichigo Kurosaki. Know why?" Cocking my head to the side and folding my arms, I watch as the girl's eyes widen before she coughs slightly, effectively breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know why he isn't here. We haven't received a telephone call and the computers are down so I don't know if an e-mail was sent," Grimmjow scratches the back of his head with the hand not on the table and pushes off, breezing past me as if I'm not here.

Smiling as I watch him storm out I step forward and hand her the paper from the nurse. Her eyes widen impossible wide as she looks down at the paper than back up at me, then back down at the paper once more before glancing up again.

"This isn't fake, right? Tensa is _really_ in the nurse's office... _right?__" _The girl's excitement at the chance that an idol is somewhere in the very building where she works begins to rub off on me as I nod, a stupid grin no doubt plastered on my face watching the girl practically bounce in her chair.

"Yeah, he is," the girl squeals and starts to stand up as I watch her call to the back about taking her snack break early.

"Oh, I can't believe it! I really want to know if what they said on the news was true," at this my grin starts to falter, a frown trying to peek through.

"What do you mean by that?" I venture cautiously in case she starts to, as most people call it, 'fan girl out' at the prospect.

"I'm sure you've heard the news that Tensa is actually into guys, right? It's a whole big thing on the news and everywhere! I mean, they found him last night with His... a... OH MY GOD!" The girl practically throws herself on me, but I manage to move to the side before she can grab me. "You're Hisagi! You're the one that kissed Tensa last night, aren't you! Oh, I can't believe it! The two celebrities that are supposedly 'more than just friends' are here! At my place of work! This is too good to be true!" I watch as she, for lack of better words, skips down the hallway to find and no doubt interrogate Tensa.

"Hey! Wait a minute! He's injured! You can't just go and..." I stop trying to yell down the hall at her as she's already skidded around the corner and took off, feet flying a mile a minute. "That's just perfect... Now everyone thinks that the two of us are in some sort of relationship..." muttering that under my breathe as I head for my classroom, I frown when I remember early this morning.

I don't even think he wants to see me or speak to me ever again, let alone be in a relationship. Stupid media and paparazzi are making it seem as though we've been dating on the sides for weeks. All I can hope for is that they don't discover that Nelliel and him broke up, or that would only add fuel to the fire. Accusations of me stealing him away from his girlfriend of almost a year would circulate like wild fire and be nearly impossible to keep controlled. Thinking about just how many things could go wrong, I realize that this whole thing is almost entirely hopeless. Everyone only wanted to hear what they wanted to believe, and that is exactly what they would do. This whole situation is utterly and completely hopeless.

Throwing the door open with a little more force than necessary, I check to make sure that my face is emotionless, hinting nothing at the internal conflict that I'm in. I ignore the stares that have only doubled after this afternoon crisis, taking my seat like nothing happened, but the kid next to me seems to have other plans. As soon as the teacher tells them to kindly 'Shut their mouths', he turns around and looks at me and I can practically feel him in my mind. I notice that the kid is playing with a gaming device under his desk, clearly not paying the least bit of attention to the lesson being taught.

"So, is what everyone saying in the news and around true or is it all just a hoax to gain attention?" The kid looks back down at the game, pressing a few buttons before he turns back to see me glaring at him.

"I don't know what you mean, and you can bet that I'm not going to tell you anything," the kid's expression doesn't change all that noticeably, but I somehow manage to barely catch a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Whatever you say. I'm sure I'll see something on the news before long anyways," mocking green eyes turn down back to his game.

I find myself turning to look out the window with a frown, but not at what the kid said. Ok, maybe a little, but mostly at what it was implying. It was almost guaranteed that something would turn up on the news before even a week goes by, more than likely a rumor or lie that someone made up just to keep the story hot and on the front of everyone's mind. I mentally cringe at all the possibilities. So many things could go wrong.

Suddenly, an ear splitting bell rings, causing me to flinch at the unwelcome sound. Closing my eyes and willing the pain to go away, I stand up and make my way outside to find something to eat as my stomach growled insistently since I didn't eat breakfast. It only took one time to eat breakfast with a hangover and spending a few hours later in the bathroom for me to learn not to mess with hangovers.

* * *

><p>Rukia's POV<p>

Rooftop

"CALM DOWN!" Patience finally snapping from Shinji's ranting and Renji's whining, I yell at both of them since they don't seem to show any sign of stopping their made tirades.

Shinji is walking from one side of the room to the other all while biting his fingernails like he's extremely worried, but I know better. Since this morning when I had ran into him as he was walking to school I discovered that Shinji's biggest problem with this whole outbreak was the fact that he didn't notice it, claiming that his 'gaydar' or something like that wasn't working.

Renji was just sitting with his back against the railing, practically pulling out his hair and screaming at us that we let his best friend turn into a real fruit and that he now had no manly friend, except for Chad, to fight with anymore. This of course led to Ishida challenging Renji to a sort of verbal warfare, arguing and fighting about pointless crap.

"Everyone here just needs to shut up so we can actually think about what has just happened," all eyes turn to me as I stand up and glare down at all of them, including Shinji who sat down in a pathetic lump almost in tears. "First off, Tensa is apparently gay, or bi, whatever. Don't _even_ go there, Shinji. Second, he's no longer in a relationship with Nelliel. Last, and the most urgent for all of those who haven't been listening to me, Tensa is at our school and in the infirmary at the moment! Oh, and let's not forget that Hisagi carried him to the nurse like some sort of protective boyfriend," by now I'm screaming out my frustration at all of this as it turns out that it's all one big mess.

"Well what do you want us to do about it? It's more than blaring obvious that he doesn't need us!" Renji yells at me and before he's even given time to react, I kick him in the face. "FUCK!"

"Any more comments?" Looking around I notice Orihime start to mumble something softly.

"Where does that leave Ichi?"

Silence.

"I'm... not quite sure..." I trail off, really clueless as to where that leaves us.

"I'll tell you where it leaves him! As another fucking frui-" I kick Renji in the face again, blood trickling down his nose.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I just can't believe that he wouldn't tell us," the red head holds up his hands in a defense position as he peeks around them to see if I'm still a threat.

"I'm sure he's got some sort of good reason! Kurosaki-kun would never lie to us," Orihime pipes in as she looks at us with a sad look on her face and I feel truly bad for the girl.

Everyone, except Ichigo it seems, knows that the girl has had a huge crush on him since we were all in grade school together and all of us have seen her smile and endure through all the girlfriends Ichigo has had as Tensa. The girl is always smiling and happy, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that she's more than just a little depressed at this whole ordeal. She's utterly heartbroken at the fact that Ichigo is gay.

"Still, he shouldn't have kept something so important from all of us," Ishida pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and glares around, daring anyone to challenge his statement.

"The twig is right. He should have never kept that a secret. Does he think that we would think bad about him or something?" Shinji throws his hands up in frustration, clearly ignoring or missing the glare sent to him by Ishida.

"I don't know, but sitting here complaining about it isn't going to do us, or Ichigo, any good. Right now we need to be thinking up an excuse for him as to why he's here as Tensa. Anyone got any ideas?" Staring all of them down, I notice a light shine in Chad's eyes. "You got a plan Chad?"

"Yeah. What if he says that he used to go to school here and was visiting?"

Smiling, I skip over to him and pat his shoulder, which is extremely difficult to do since he's so much taller than me and I nearly have to jump to do so.

"That's a great idea! Now we just need to tell him! Renji, you can go tell him since you have a bloody nose and all-" the door to the roof is thrown open and I turn to glare at whoever it is, half expecting Grimmjow or Shiro to walk in like they own the place.

Imagine my surprise when it's not one of those idiots that answer, but a male with black raven hair. Dark gray eyes widen in shock at the sight he's presented with. Upon seeing the male that has been the main reason this whole mess was created, my control finally shatters. Shinji seems to have much the same problem as we both turn our sights upon Hisagi.

* * *

><p>Hisagi's POV<p>

Scratching the back of my head, I sigh and notice a staircase to my left. I decide it's a much more appealing option than trying to go back outside to find a spot to eat since as soon as someone sees me they immediately attack me and bombard me with questions about Tensa. The steps seem to lead to the roof and I silently pray that nobody up there will bother me about the Tensa problem. I reach the last step and throw the door open, my sights automatically zeroing in on the small group of friends situated in a small circle eating lunch. I notice Rukia Kuchiki is the only one standing up, pointing at the guy from last night with red hair. My eyes widen when I see the blonde from the night before and I begin to take a step back to leave them in peace, but before I'm able to make a safe run for it the blonde and Rukia lunge for me.

"I should murder you! How dare you do something like that to Ichi! It's all your fault!" The blonde drags me further onto the roof with the help of the petite girl, ranting on about someone that I don't even know.

"Wait just a minute here! I don't know what you're talking about!" Trying to save myself, I make a mad dash for one side of the rooftop, startling them since I don't head towards the door, and I miraculously manage to break away.

"Don't play stupid with me! You know very well what I'm talking abo-" A hand clamps over the blonde's mouth, effectively silencing him.

"I'm terribly sorry. We don't mean to be rude as I'm sure you've had a tiring day. Why don't you go to Ukitaki-sensei's room? It's always quiet in there except for his two assitants. Second floor, third door on the right," a guy with glasses and raven hair comments politely and I gratefully take that as my cue to leave.

"I guess I'll be going then," I quickly step around the Kuchiki glaring daggers in my direction and rush through the door and down the stairs, only stopping to catch my breathe when I know I'm a safe distance away.

After a minute of gathering my thoughts, I frown. Who the hell were those people and why did they seem so upset, more so than anyone else I've run across. But most of all, who was that 'Ichi' the blonde mentioned? Brushing it aside since it doesn't concern me or Tensa, I being to walk towards the classroom that the guy told me. Making a mental note to thank the boy later, I quicken my pace when I hear a chorus of girl scream somewhere behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there ya have it :) The next chapter! Wooh! It didn't take an effin month to come out! What is this blasphemy? **

**All the reviews are much appreciated! I'm not really all that surprised that the number I received went down since that was my longest wait ever, but I'm overjoyed to know that most of you stick with me nonetheless. Much appreciated everyone! Hopefully with a quicker update the number of reviews will rise again, which is good because reviews make me update faster! **


	18. Announcing My Claim

**A/N Here I am all my lovelies! I bet you didn't expect to see an update this soon, am I right? Guess I'm just full of surprises! So, the plot is finally chugging right along and we're getting into some soon to be good stuff! How exciting! Just a quick thought! I never noticed before, but I randomly thought about this a few days ago... This is a seriously fucked up version of Hannah Montana in a twisted way. **

**Disclaimer: *Rolls eyes* I. Do. Not. Own. Bleach. Or any of the music used! Stop making me do this to remind myself of how much my life sucks!**

**Warning: Yaoi, cursing, drama, character bashing, random acts of idiocy, and the like. Ya know, the usual.**

* * *

><p>Tensa's POV<p>

Karakura High School

The first thing I noticed was a bright light shining overheard and it annoyed the fuck out of me. Sitting up, I blink my eyes and rub them with the back of my hand, trying to clear my vision enough to see where I'm at.

"I'm glad to see you are awake, Tensa," I nearly jump out of my skin when a feminine voice sounds from beside me and I turn to locate who was the source. "Don't be alarmed. You're in the nurse's office and I am Unohana-sensei. Hisagi Shuuhei brought you here when you passed out and hit your head on the floor. You've been out for approximately four hours while you slept."

Memories come flooding back to me and I have to fight off the urge to faint again. I gingerly touch the back of my head, wincing at the slight soreness that is there. Guess I hit the floor pretty hard. Wait just a minute...

"Hisagi goes to this school?" My vision is clear by now and I recognize the school nurse since I've been in here a few times since I tend to get into a lot of fights because of my orange hair.

"That is correct," the woman stands up from her chair and walks across the room, picking up a phone on the wall and dialing a few numbers before holding it to her ear. "Hello, this is Unohana. Tensa has regained consciousness and is waiting for the student that brought him here. May you please contact Hisagi and inform him to come straight away. Thank you," the raven haired nurse sets the phone back into the cradle on the wall before returning. "Hisagi shall be here any moment now and I would like you to stay here until he arrives to give him your gratitude."

"Oh, uhm... I really need to be going. It's a very busy day, you see, and..." I gulp at the prospect of seeing the male from last night.

"I insist you stay here and thank him for kindly carrying you here, Tensa," the lady smiles at me and I mentally flinch.

"I really should be going-"

"Tensa. I must _insist _that you wait," Unohana opens her eyes and looks down at me, still smiling, and I chuckle nervously.

"Ok. I'm sure I can find a few minutes to spare."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Please wait here while I tend to the paperwork of your stay," she turns around and the last thing I see before she pulls the curtain around the bed shut is Shiro giving me a funny look from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

I end up inadvertently passing by the nurse's office at lunch since I don't bother to go up on the roof since Ichigo is absent today. While I'm passing by, I sneak a peek inside and notice that Tensa is awake and that Unohana has just practically forced him to stay to thank Hisagi. I shudder at the tone the woman used as I've heard it a few times when I had been sent to the office for getting in another fight as she had been my elementary nurse, too. The woman stands up and walks away, moving to close the curtains to ensure privacy, but before she does I lock eyes with Tensa, who returns my look in a strange manner. What the hell is that expression in his eyes? Fear? Is he afraid of me now or something?

Shaking my head to dispel the troublesome thoughts, I continue to wander aimlessly through the hallways, glaring at anyone that got too close. I notice Hisagi eating in Ukitaki's room, no doubt trying to stay hidden and away from unwanted whispers and questions. I run my hand through my hair and walk down the steps and out the front door leading to outside. A tree shades a portion of the grounds while a wall shades the other side and I decide to sit up against the wall to wait until lunch is over.

In the midst of debating whether or not I should just leave now and not bother going to class, I hear a rustle next to me and turn to see blue. Mother fucker. What the hell does Grimmjow want? I had been disappointed to see him at school today as I had been hoping that he would have too bad a hangover to even be capable of getting out of bed. We had made it very clear yesterday that the temporary friendship we shared last night was just that.

Temporary.

So why the fuck is he choosing to bother me now? I decide to ask him, but before I even get the first word out I'm interrupted by Grimmjow himself.

"I didn't come here fer a friendly chat, if tha's wha' yer wonderin'. I came over ta give ya a warnin'," our eyes lock and I sneer at him, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Oh? A warnin'? Fer wha'?" Grimmjow growls lowly in warning at my condescending tone.

"Don't play fuckin stupid wit me. I know very well tha' ya and his little group of fuckin' friends are tryin' ta keep me away, so let's get this straight. Ichigo is _mine_, not yers. I don't care wha' tha' hell I have ta do either, so get tha' through yer fuckin' skull," he glares at me and I can't help but bust up laughing.

"Tha's a good one, Grimmy-Kitty. But I don't think ya know just who yer talkin' ta, or didja ferget already? Ichi doesn't want anything ta do wit' ya and he made tha' fact perfectly clear yesterday on tha' roof," I drop the smile and return his glare. "So know yer place."

Grimmjow releases an animal like snarl before he lunges at me from his spot beside me. I'm not given enough time to react before the asshole is straddling me, a feral grin on his lips showcasing abnormally long canines.

"Ya might wanna watch out how ya speak ta me," his eyes are almost pitch black by now with anger as he grips my shoulders rather harshly, slamming them back down on the ground "Who knows? I may get a little violent."

The situation is just too perfect, and I can't restrain myself from cackling. It's been so long since I've had a decent fight and Grimmjow has practically promised one, and not just any fight either. No, this is a fight over whose stronger, who deserves the prize. Whoever wins this is the better male and has the right to lay claim, although we both know that whoever loses isn't just going to give up. This just makes the chase a little more... fun.

"Is tha' a promise? Cuz I'm sure hopin' it is," Grimmjow takes a swing at me, but I bring up my hand and stop him and roll us over.

Thus the fight begins.

"Yer gonna regret this ya fucker!" Grimmjow shoves me off from my position and crouches as though he's about to pounce.

"I should be sayin' tha' ta ya," waving my hand forward, his eyes flash and he lunges once more for me.

Rushing forward, we meet half way and from then on out it's all just a blur. The same thing over and over again. Swing, duck, kick, retreat, block. The familiar pattern makes me smile and Grimmjow seems to falter, allowing me to nick him on his side before he backs up. We're about to attack again, but a shout from somewhere close stops us.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" A man rounds the corner, eyes wide as he takes in the scene before him.

"Ukitaki-sensei," both of us straighten up and turn to him, purposefully not looking at one another.

"Fighting are we," the teacher shakes his head, white hair whipping around his face slightly. "As much as I hate to do this, I'm going to have to take you to the office. Fighting on school premises is forbidden. Follow me," I immediately follow him, taking the spot in front of a very annoyed Grimmjow.

"This is yer fault, ya know tha'," I whisper thinking the white haired teacher can't hear me.

"Che. Whatever. Yer tha' one tha' doesn't know when ta back tha' fuck off," Grimmjow hurries past me, 'accidently' pushing my shoulder on his way and I grit my teeth.

"Boys, stop your bickering. You're already both in enough trouble as it is," we both pause at his words, since we both surely thought he couldn't hear us.

A scowl on my face, I ignore the asshole next to me and continue following the teacher, trying not to cause any more trouble.

* * *

><p>Hisagi's POV<p>

My hands stuffed in the pockets of my jean awkwardly, I trudge from the safe haven and make my way to see the nurse. I guess that she had wanted to see me and I wasn't given an option to turn the invitation down, so here I am. Forced to go see the nurse where I'll also no likely see Tensa. The door is opened softly and carefully the minute I arrive, the woman smiling at me from inside the room. Luckily, I don't see Tensa in the room.

"I'm pleased to see you here so soon, Hisagi," she walks around one bed, stopping at the foot of another.

"Glad to be here, though I'm not sure why I am," the woman smiles at me and gently places her hand on the pristine white curtain.

"I'll let Tensa be the one to tell you why," Unohana pulls back the curtain, revealing a conscious Tensa with wide eyes.

The nurse swiftly disappears, but I hardly notice that since Tensa and I are currently staring at one another, neither of us willing to be the first to break the silence. What feels like hours later, Tensa clears his throat with a hand over his mouth and releases an awkward cough.

"So... First things first. Thanks for carrying me here," I eye him stupidly, not really catching anything he's saying and he rolls his eyes. "You're the one that carried me here, correct? At least that's what I heard from Unohana," he finishes with a quick smile at me before lying back against the back of the bed.

"Yeah. I'm the one that carried you here," I manage to respond a few seconds later and move over to sit on the empty bed next to him, placing my head in my hands as my elbows rest on my knees. "I don't think I should have, though. With all the rumors flying around and everyone thinking stupid shit it's only going to cause more trouble. I didn't think. I'm sorry," Tensa snorts in humor and I look at him with incredulous eyes.

"Look, don't worry about it. I really couldn't care less what people think. What happened happened and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it, and to be perfectly honest I don't regret it," he holds up his hand to stop me before I get any thoughts. "I don't want you to get your hopes up though. Nel had just broke up with me, I was drunk off my ass, and I wasn't thinking straight. That doesn't mean it was a mistake, though. All I'm saying is that the past is the past, we can't change it, and even though I'm not ready for a relationship right now that shouldn't stop us from being friends like always. So what do you say?" Slightly red eyes meet mine and I smile, relief flooding through my system.

"Friends it is. Phew," I lean back and let out a sigh, "I thought that you wouldn't ever want to speak to me again or something."

"Idiot," Tensa rolls his eyes, sitting up once again. "Now what are these rumors you mentioned earlier?"

"The usual when something like this happens," I wave it off but he glares at me so I'm forced to continue. "People are saying that we're more than friends and that apparently we're going out. You know, stuff like that," the whole time he merely shakes his head.

"The media will never change, will it? I guess the best thing we can do is try to straighten this disaster out as soon as possible," throwing his legs over the bed, he stands up and stretches before he starts to lean dangerously to one side.

"Woah there! Don't fall over now," I shoot forward and steady him as he begins to sway to the opposite side, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"T-thanks. Just a little lightheaded," the sound of a deep intake of breath reaches my ear and I continue to hold him up.

It's at this moment that the good nurse decides to reappear.

"It appears that Tensa has expressed his gratitude," Tensa appears to nearly jump out of his skin, shooting towards the sky and out of my hold.

"Yeah, it's all cleared up. Thanks, Unohana," I smile and her and she returns it without missing a beat.

"I'm glad to hear this," she turns towards the blushing singer holding out a packet of paperwork. "Here is the record of your stay here. I suggest you pass this along to your manager so he is aware of the situation that has occurred today. Also, I highly suggest visiting a registered doctor for a checkup," Tensa mumbles a weak 'Thank you' and takes the papers, holding them in his hand looking a bit lost. "You and Hisagi may leave now."

We both nod enthusiastically before bolting out the door, Tensa still slightly flushed from embarrassment. I'm about to say my farewells and return to Ukitake's room, but someone interrupts me from behind.

"Oh, I see you've already spoke with nurse Unohana," the white haired teacher is suddenly right beside me, patting me on the back.

"Yes, I just finished and was about to go back to your room. What are you doing out here anyways?" The male laughs slightly before jabbing a finger behind him.

"Just heard some noise outside and went to investigate. Turns out these two were fighting out front," peering around I'm slightly shocked to see Shirosaki and Grimmjow sending each other nasty looks. "I'm not sure what it was about, but it doesn't matter. I'm obliged to escort them to the office," Ukitake glances around me to see Tensa standing there, oddly gazing at the floor. "Is this the boy that randomly appeared this morning? Tensa, I believe his name was?" At the name, Tensa snaps his head up, locking eyes with the teacher.

"Yes, sir. I'm Tensa," he bows slightly, much to my surprise and I notice the two behind Ukitake lock their eyes on the boy.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Tensa. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. Boys, follow me," Ukitake nods his head in our direction while Tensa bows minutely once again and I wave at him.

"See you around, Ukitake!"

Grimmjow and Shirosaki approach hesitantly before shrugging us off and going back to glaring at one another. I'm curious as to why they fought in the first place, but that would have to wait for a later time.

"Hey, Tensa," he turns to me, forcing his eyes off of the two retreating figures. "I've got to go get back to Ukitake's class, but I'll see you around," Tensa smiles at me and nods.

"Definitely. See you around," his arms fall limply to his sides as he walks leisurely down the hallways, turning at the end, and towards the exit.

Shrugging softly with a small grin, I begin to return to the classroom to finish my lunch.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Are you stupid or something, Shinji?" Ishida stares down the blonde with a look of disapproval.

"I'm sorry for the hundredth time already! It was a slip of the tongue, that's all! I'm sure he didn't even notice!" Shinji sits cross-legged, pouting at being yelled at for such a simple mistake.

"You know as much as the rest of us that even the smallest mistake could cause serious problems! What happens if he noticed and decides to investigate," the boy counters, a slight frown on his face by now.

"Relax, guys. I hate to say it, but I don't think he noticed. He seemed much more preoccupied with escaping than what Shinji was saying," the red head speaks up from the corner while peeling an apple.

"Let's hope so, because if not Tensa's identity may be at stake," Rukia sighs wearily from her spot leaning against the railing overlooking the school. "Let's just hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN AH! I'm horrible sorry for such a sucky and short chapter! I got into it at first, but then it just kinda escaped from me. I was so determined to finish it quickly because the rest of my week is pretty busy and I'm not sure that I'll have time to finish it, so I just pulled through. I may go back and fix it up a bit and add some more interesting things to it so it's a bit more entertaining, but I don't know when I'll find the time. It's busy enough trying to get so many things at one time done! Alright, enough with my complaints!**

**I hope everyone had a marvelous and splendid Fourth of July! I know I did! Family, pfft, more like the whole neighborhood set off a bunch of em and it was just a really nice time. Got some family bonding in there, too. Lit some Sparklers with my friend that came over. Ah, good stuff!**

**Anywho~ Please do review! I was pleased to see that many of you returned and that the story is staying strong in readers! This makes me very very _very _happy! I would like to thank everyone for all the support, as I know I would have never gotten this far without it! Thank you all so much!**


	19. Important Notice!

**Hello everyone once again. I'm hesitant to say this as I never EVER wanted to do this, but the time has come and I feel it must be done. Fame and Fortune is going on a very very short hiatus. I know, I hate it too and I hate to do this to everyone that is following this story, but life has just been getting in the way and making writing damn near impossible. Now with school looming around the corner, literally in one week, the fact I have to drive across the country to get back home as I'm on vacation in a whole different state, and a few other things my time is being monopolized by the real world. **

**I shall try to write as often as possible and get back on track when I find the time, but I make absolutely no guarantees when that will be, although I can almost positively say it won't be too long. Do not fear, though, as I shall definitely return to this story and continue it in all due time. Once again, my apologies for this :( Please understand my situation and it is much appreciated for all your understanding. I hope that everyone will continue to wait patiently until I can get back into the swing of things! Until the next update!  
><strong>

**~TerriblyTerrifying**


	20. Naps and DVDS

**A/N ****FAIR WARNINGS HERE THOUGH! **There are time skips. That is right. **TIME SKIPS**. For all you people trying to pass over this: **TIME SKIPS TIME SKIPS TIME SKIPS!** You have been warned :)

* * *

><p>3 Weeks Later ( See? Time skip! )<p>

Monday

Kurosaki Household

Ichigo's POV

It's been three long and torturous weeks since the party, and I'm beginning to think that karma is a bitch out for revenge. Ever since the damn thing had ended and I had returned to school, it seems that I'm the only person that matters to two certain celebrities. That's right, you've guessed it.

Grimmjow and Shiro haven't left my side and it's driving me fucking crazy. All they do during class anymore is hover over me and glare at the other. Normally I wouldn't have given a damn, and actually it was mildly amusing and entertaining at first, but now it's just obsessive. It's to the point where Shiro drives or walks me home every day after school.

Again, I wouldn't really care except for the fact that it's nearly impossible to escape their notice and be Tensa. I'm so behind on my new album that is soon to be released that my goat face of a father has had to call in with lame excuses just to get me out of school so that I can go see Urahara to work. Luckily, I've been managing to pull through if only by the skin on my teeth, though.

This leads me to the second problem: our assignment in class. I will admit that it's not the assignment in itself, but the fact that I have to hide my talent puts me on edge. Ever since I had helped with the chorus, Grimmjow and Shiro have been giving me suspicious looks. And then there is Hisagi to worry about.

When Hisagi had transferred into this school I really didn't think too much of it. I mean, he is in a different class and everything so I was only concerned about the occasional run-ins with him. Well, it turns out that he's known Rukia since he was little so he's wormed his way into our group, which is dangerous. Especially since Shinji and Renji keep accidently spilling hints and information that if Hisagi or anyone else really looked into could probably discover that I am Tensa.

And all of this leads me to my current problem. Sighing and laying my pencil down on my desk, I glance over to see Shiro sleeping soundly on my bed resuming his daily nap. He comes over to MY house, sleeps on MY bed, eats MY food, copies MY homework, and then leaves with nothing more than a smirk. I clutch my pencil in my hand before smiling evilly and throwing the piece of dyed wood at his head.

"OW! Wha' tha' hell was tha' fer?!" Shiro sits up abrubtly, rubbing the wounded area. "I was just tryin' ta sleep, Ichi," he pouts as he crosses his legs Indian style.

"Well why don't you sleep at your own house, asshole," I roll my eyes and stand up, stretching my arms behind my back. "You're not the only one who needs a nap. Unlike you I put effort into my homework."

"Aww, tha's a cruel thing ta say. I put plenty a effort inta mah work," he smiles and points to my piece of paper. "It's not an easy thing tryin' ta read tha' writin'. Near impossible, really. Ya might wanna work on tha'."

"Shut up and get out!" Shouting, I grab the nearest thing I can find and go to hit him with it, but before my lamp can make contact with his head or any other body part, he grabs my wrist and pulls me down. "O-oi! Let me go, bastard!" I try to struggle, but he merely grips my wrist harder and pulls the lamp out of my hand.

"Tha's not very nice, Ichi. Tryin' ta hurt yer protector an all," he smiles and releases my wrist after I give a forceful yank.

Oh, and if I haven't mentioned, ever since about two weeks ago he's become a lot more touchy and feely. Not so much to the point of inappropriateness, but he's not ashamed to hold my wrists or force me to stay somewhere and no matter how much I try to stop him he only continues to do what he pleases.

"Who the hell said you were my 'protector' huh?" I question as I start to get up and off the bed. "It's not like I need you watching over me every second of every day. And who the hell are you protecting me from? The only person I can think of would be Grimmj-woah!" I shout as he pulls me by the back of my shirt collar. "What the hell was that for?!"

"'M sleepy," I hear him yawn and tighten his grip on his arm that's thrown carelessly over my chest.

"How is that my problem?! Let me go!" I start to struggle, but soon realize that my efforts are all for naught as I can't move an inch.

"Rather not, an' it is all yer fault, Ichi. Yer tha' one tha' threw tha' pencil at me an' woke me up," he snuggles into my neck and promptly passes out.

"Bastard," I grumble to no one but myself, and stare up at the ceiling, thoughts flying through my mind a mile a minute.

Looking back at the past three weeks, I analyze how my feelings have changed from the first day to now. It's certainly different, I muse to myself. The first few days were pure hell as Shiro annoyed the ever living fuck out of, Grimmjow not much better. Yet, I am much more content with Shiro around me now, if nobody else. Whenever he's around I feel… comfortable.

Tensing at the revelation, I flinch when the pale body next to me shifts before settling again and the snores starting softly. I snort, momentarily forgetting my past thoughts, but they return in full force when a shiver runs up my spine as I truly realize Shiro's proximity to me. It's not possible that I have feelings for my group partner... is it?

I shake my head quickly, abandoning the thought. That's impossible. He's just a really close friend. Yeah, that must be it. Satisfied with my answer, I gently lift his arm up and swiftly shove a pillow into his grip so that he doesn't notice my absence. He shifts once more, before remaining dead still. Glancing over to the digital clock glowing in the dim light, I'm shocked to see that it's roughly a quarter until 7 at night. I stretch and look back to my homework, noticing that I had gotten more done than I had originally thought.

Trying my best to open the door as quietly as possible, I sneak out the door and shut it softly behind me. I pad down the short hallway in my socks, the floorboards, much to my pleasure, not making so much as a squeak. While I'm walking down the stairs to see if dinner is ready, I stretch my arms behind my back once more and release a yawn, astonishing myself with the fact that I'm actually quite tired.

I shake off the feeling as I enter the living room, my twin sisters huddled together on the couch, watching some show with a bunny as my dad is snoring loudly on the single seat.

"Hey, Yuzu," she turns around at my sudden appearance, "is there any food left over from dinner?"

"Yeah. It's in the fridge if you want it," she smiles softly at me as Karin makes a small sound of displeasure at the fact I interrupted the show. I hold up a hand in thanks and begin to walk away when Yuzu calls out after me again. "Oh, and there's enough for your friend!"

Shaking my head in amazement, I saunter into the kitchen and throw open the fridge door, bending down and glancing in. I spot the covered food immediately and take it out, throwing half of it in the microwave to heat it back up. Leaning against the counter, I stifle a yawn and watch the food slowly rotating around. The device beeps and I prepare the rest, eating at the table by myself as I ponder again over the last few weeks and begin to stress out over my soon to be released album.

After I finish eating, I wash the dishes and heat the other half up for Shiro. Passing by the fridge, I decide to pick up some random soda, not paying attention to the brand or flavor. Once again, I quietly sneak up the stairs, down the hallway, and back in my room. Releasing a deep sigh once I see that the pale male has discarded the pillow and is now spread out on the bed, I smile softly to myself and place the food on the counter next to the bed and write a short note. I then go join my family downstairs, leaving Shiro to sleep upstairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A few hours later**

**Shiro's POV**

I wake up with a groan, blinking my eyes furiously as I try to clear my sleep blurred vision. The first thing I notice is that I'm in Ichigo's room, the scene familiar to me now from the countless times I've been here. The smell of food reaches my nose and my head snaps to see a plate of food and his clock blinking that it's a bit after ten at night. Surprised, I open the window and notice that it is, indeed, pitch black outside.

Yawning and stretching, I go to eat the food and find a note taped to the side of the plate. I yank the offending piece of paper off; taking a bite of food while I read what can only be Ichigo's messy writing.

_Shiro,_

_Here's some extra dinner that Yuzu made. Since you're still sleeping I'll just leave it here and you can eat it when you wake up. I'll be downstairs so if you wake up past 8:30 expect everyone, including me, to be asleep. That means to keep it down, to spell it out for your slow self. _

_-Ichigo_

A smile filters across my face as I read the last sentence of the note. Quickly finishing the meal, I crack the door open, looking both ways down the hall to assure that nobody is in fact still awake. The coast is clear so I tip toe down the hallways and make my way to the kitchen, gently placing the dirty plate and utensils in the sink before noticing a halo of vibrant orange hair on the couch.

Once more, I try to keep the sound to a minimum as I sneak over to the piece of furniture, peeking over the back to see if it is indeed who I think it is and I can't stop the soft smile that emerges. Ichigo is fast asleep, one arm thrown over the side of the couch with his fingertips grazing the floor, while his other hand is situated comfortably on his stomach at a slightly odd angle. His lips are parted as he snores softly and I snicker at the memory of him always complaining about my light snoring.

Shaking my head slightly, I move to the front and as gently as possible I pick up the sleeping orangette, pausing when he shifts slightly in my arms. He stills once more and I being the journey back to his room, somehow managing to turn the lights on and off as I go. Finally after making it to his room, I lay him back down on the bed and cover him up when he shivers slightly. He sighs in content and turns toward the wall, a small smile featured on his face.

The night light that I had once commented on glows slightly in the corner of his room and I exit, leaving the door just a bit open in case I decide to return later. I grab my laptop that I recently bought and turn it on, humming a soft tune as it powers on. It's then that I notice a dusty DVD that's fallen off the shelf in the living room, where I've taken a spot sitting in the single chair.

I move to return it to its proper place when I see the title and my eyes widen at the title: _"Ichi's First Performance". _The handwriting is obviously female, slight curls and twirls decorating the cover and my interest demands to be satisfied. Deciding to see what exactly it is, I pop it into my now running laptop, drumming my fingers on the keyboard lightly as I wait for it to load.

The first sound I hear is a feminine laugh, tingling and musical. A lady with wavy hair smiles into a camera as she points it to a young boy, no more than seven, smiling broadly at the camera and I immediately recognize it as a small Ichigo thanks to the bright orange hair.

"You ready Ichi?" The woman asks as Ichigo nods furiously and grips the small guitar closer. "Whenever you're ready, sweetie."

I half expect to hear a horrible tune and bad singing, but even the past version of him amazes me as a sweet melody fills the air. But my heart seems to stop in surprise as the young him begins to sing.

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I've fallen for you<br>Yes there's a chance  
>That I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
>I wanna come too-<em>

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I've fallen for you<em>

_No one understands me  
>Quite like you do<br>Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew what is was  
>About the same coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew-_

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I've fallen for you<em>

The child places his guitar down as the women that I've realized is his mother claps while a younger version of Ichigo's father claps and cries dramatically. Warm amber orbs sparkle in pride in delight as he bows to the camera.

"That was beautiful, sweetie," his mother hugs him as the father takes the camera and angles it at them. "You'll grow up to be a beautiful and talented performer."

"I wanna grow up and be just like those famous people on TV, mom! And make people happy like music makes me," his teeth shine as his smile widens in joy.

"And I'm sure you will, son," the camera is turned to face his father. "That's all for today. More next time, right, son?" The camera returns to his face.

"Of course!"

The video statics a bit before a beep sounds and the screen goes black. Leaning back, I release a sigh and stare quietly at the screensaver with a million questions buzzing around in my head. It doesn't take a genius to see that this young version of who could only be Ichigo has talent, so why isn't he a famous singer already? Look away at a random wall and pursing my lips, I tap the keyboard without a pattern, trying to think of some reasonable explanation and coming up with nothing.

Frustrated, I close my laptop a little too roughly and look at my cellphone for the time, astonished that it's already past midnight. I yawn and stretch, standing up to go put the DVD where it belongs, only to find at least a dozen more with similar titles and I can already guess what they are. Making a mental note to watch them another time when I spend the night, I make my ways back to Ichi's room and see that he's sprawled all over his bed, blankets an absolute disaster.

I suck my teeth in slight annoyance before going to fix it and make room for myself. The whole time Ichigo insists on being a nuisance, pulling back the blankets or throwing them off and I'm about to throw my hands up and give the fuck up. Irritated and tired, I push him over and he grumbles a complaint before staying perfectly still and quiet. Satisfied, I fix the blankets and crawl in, facing the closed door and sighing before another yawn. My eyes slide shut and I swear I hear Ichigo mutter something close to 'goodnight', but I quickly discard that thought and fall fast asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ichigo's POV**

Tensing when I let my silent thoughts slip out, I pray that Shiro didn't hear me. I wait for a few minutes, rolling my eyes when his snoring starts up. If only I had my phone with me, I would record it to prove that he does snore because ever since I yelled at it him about it he blew it off saying he didn't fucking snore. Rolling over, I come face to face with Shiro and freeze. I could have swore he fell asleep facing the door. I'm about to turn over once more when he blinks a few times, his inverted eyes opening and golden eyes shining brightly in the darkness.

"Yer still awake, King?" He smiles brightly and I frown.

"You're one to be talking. And why the fuck are you in my bed?" I go to push him out, but he grabs my hands in an iron grip. "Let me go!"

"Why would I do tha'? Ya will just hit me, an' yer strong despite yer looks," he laughs as I glare at him. "Don't give me tha' look. We all know ya won't do nothin'."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me, bastard!" I go to kick him, but realize he's already trapped my legs. "The hell?"

"Ya don't think I'm stupid do ya, King? Yer more dangerous when ya use those long legs a yers," he laughs as I struggle to get away.

"I hate you so much."

"Whatever helps ya sleep, which would be nice if ya would do right 'bout now."

I groan and let my head fall back against the pillow, hearing him laugh softly next to me. Right as I'm about to fall asleep again, I feel Shiro shift and suddenly he's practically lying on top of me.

"Uh… Shiro? Mind moving?" My answer is a snore as he tightens his hold around me and I release a deep sigh. "I wonder if you were always this annoying."

Doing my best to ignore the pale male holding me in a vice grip, I close my eyes and eventually sleep claims me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! FINALLY IT'S DONE! Sorry for the short ass chapter D: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So now that all that is out of the way, I would love if you left a review right down below in that box :D It's most obliged and helps me gather the courage to update and get out that next chapter faster! I appreciate each and every one of you who read, review, favorite, watch, and just help make this story what it is to me! Look at me, getting all sentimental! Also, all questions are welcome so you are encouraged to message me with anything, even if it's just to say hi! Thanks!<strong>


	21. Friend or Foe?

**A/N ****So I'm back, bitches! And damn does it feel nice. For now I'm not going to go into a mile long author note, because I'm sure you don't really care, but I do have good news. As I'm sure all of you in high school, such as myself, are aware the testing dates are a meager two weeks away. Luckily for me, my school also has an 'Academy' a week before where they go over the basic stuff most likely seen on the test. Yes, I know, how is this good news? That means that I won't be in my normal classes which are kind enough to pile me with homework. Also, my after school duties for Wednesdays and Fridays are also zip until the testing is over, FINALLY providing me with some much needed writing time. So that is good news :) ****I would like to give a huge shout out and thank you to all those that have stuck with me over this horrible period of time known as school. It means a lot to me that you're still here! Stay strong! On to the actual story now… **

**Disclaimer: No witty or crazy response. Simply that I do not own anything other than the plot.**

**Warnings: Come on, people. My hands are cold so just check back to chapter 10 or something, please?**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Normal POV**

**Ichigo's Household**

**7:00 AM**

Rolling over with a groan and pulling the blankets up over his head to try and fend off the impending cold that seems to seep in through the nonexistent cracks in the wall, a half froze male shivers as the alarm continues to blare at him. A pale hand shoots out and nearly breaks the inferior device as he slams the off button located on top. Opening one dreary eye, gold notices the time and blows it off, turning around to snuggle with the only source of real heat remotely close.

"Hmm," he nuzzles into the warmth when suddenly pain blossoms on the side of his head. "Wha' tha' fuck?"

"That's what you get, idiot. Now what time is it, I can't see the time over your big head," Ichigo huffs as a tremor runs down his spine from a cold draft.

"It's seven in tha' mornin'," Shiro yawns and their eyes both widen at the realization.

"SEVEN?!" The orangette shouts, sitting up and attempting to climb over the struggling Shiro, who is practically pushed out of the warmth provided by the bed. "Why the hell didn't you wake up earlier?! We're gonna be late at this rate!"

"It's just school, I don't see tha' big deal."

"Just school? Just school?!" Ichigo sighs in exasperation and pulls the covers off the bed in a weak form of revenge and ignores Shiro's sounds of protest mixed with his colorful vocabulary. "Oh, boo hoo that you're cold. Get up and get dressed, you're going to school whether you want to or not."

"Who are ya, mah mom?" Shiro whines as he tries to curl in on himself to keep warm, only noticing his mistake when the silence is enough to choke the life out of him. "Oops, sorry. Ya know I didn't mean it, King…"

"Whatever. Get up and get dressed or I'm leaving you behind. You got five minutes before I ditch your sorry ass."

The door bangs shut with a loud crash and Shiro groans at his obvious mistake. Stupid. How could he forget something like that. He shakes his head, white hair whipping around his face and tickling his nose, making him sneeze. 'Hope I'm not getting sick,' he thinks humorlessly, standing up and frowning at the cold weather.

"Isn't it too damn early fer this kinda weather?" The white haired male growls under his breathe, searching for his school uniform and remembering that he's still wearing it.

The two friends, if they could be called that, take off, Ichigo grabbing a quick morning snack while Shiro opts not to so he can drive with full attention. It's 7:39 when Shiro skids into the parking lot, tires screeching as he slams on the breaks, both jumping out as soon as the car stops and making a beeline for home period. Right as they take their seats the bell rings while Renji and Shinji share a similar looks of disapproval and knowledge.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Grimmjow's POV**

**Grimmjow's Mansion**

Waking up and muttering a string of curses under my breath at the freezing temperature, I quickly decide that today would be a wonderful day to skip school and relax at home. Looking at the calendar and finding that it's Thursday, I smile at the perfect timing. About a week after Tensa showed up at school, Shiro and I had started our little battle over one Ichigo Kurosaki and around that time I had noticed a trend. The orangette would normally miss school on either a Thursday or Friday so those were the days I would miss if necessary as the chance to run into him was lower than other days.

Fumbling for my remote on the counter next to me, I manage to turn the TV on and watch the news as I sit up slowly against my headboard, yelling at the nearest house maid to bring me something to eat and drink. As I'm channel surfing, I stop once more on the news, frowning to myself at the lack of any actually interesting shows. A shy blonde walks into the room with a tray of food a few minutes later and places it on the counter, quickly retreating and I sigh while running my hands through my messy blue locks, grimacing at the stiff feeling and remembering that I had been too tired the night before to wash out all the extra hair products I had tried.

Due to my lack of interest in the news, my thoughts start to straw once more to bright orange hair and fiery amber eyes. Groaning as I catch myself once more thinking of my new target, I hit my head back against the hard wood of the backboard of the bed. I had never had to dedicate so much time and effort for one measly male, or female, and although this certain male was well worth it I couldn't help wondering if I was a fool for trying so hard for one person. A smirking Shiro flashes across my eyes and I growl, disregarding the possibility of me losing to someone like him.

Pinching my nose, I once more tell myself that Ichigo is indeed just a one-time conquest, one that I would catch and ditch just like all the others and once more stomp back the feeling of queasiness that this brings to my gut. I never wanted a serious relationship and I never will, but the more I tell myself this in relation to Ichigo the more I feel like I'm lying to myself. Looking over to my food, I finally snap as I see a glass of orange juice and immediately think of the orange head. Grabbing the glass, near shattering it with just my anger, I throw it as harshly as possible to the far wall, watching in satisfaction as it shatters and the juice splats against the light blue paint.

It's only a few seconds later that the feeling of disappointment and resentment towards myself return and I fall back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling in denial.

"What the fuck is that kid doing to me?" I whisper silently and dejectedly to myself, rolling over and escaping reality in the embrace of sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Renji's POV**

**Lunchtime**

The bell for lunch signals, kid whooping with joy as Aizen finishes his lesson at the precise second before the bell rings, meticulous and perfect as his reputation describes him from just the few weeks he's been here. From the corner of my eye I see Shinji give me a look with his eyes, a quick glance between the now hated Shirosaki and the ever oblivious Ichigo. I barely restrain myself from slamming my head on the desk in frustration at the sight of Shirosaki watching the surrounding area for any threats to his position at Ichigo's side. It's at this sight that I finally decide enough is enough, walking bravely and confidently up to Ichigo who is leaning back against his chair, the two front legs hanging midair as he covers his eyes.

"Ichi, I need to talk to you," shooting a nasty glare that is more than happily returned by the pale man I finish my statement, "alone."

"I'd watch yer words, Pineapple, before I get tha' impression yer gonna gossip behind mah back," he retorts angrily, gold eyes flashing.

"And what if I am? Nothing you can do about it," I spit, standing up to his challenge and his haughty, I'm-better-than-you attitude.

"Son of a-"

"Calm down you two," Shirosaki is interrupted form his more than obvious verbal lashing as Ichigo speaks up with his eyes now open and surveying the both of us. "If Ren wants to talk to me alone, then I'll talk with him alone. Just give us a few minutes, ok Shi?" I grit my teeth at the familiar nickname as Shirosaki frowns.

"Fine, whatever. I'll be waitin' on tha' rooftop," he sends me one last venomous look before almost stomping out of the room and off to his destination.

"You really need to stop trying to pick fights with him, Ren," Ichigo sighs as he watches Shirosaki leave in a state of what could only be described as a temper tantrum. "He takes so easily to fights."

"Well, maybe if he just left our group alone," I pout as Ichigo scolds me for something that is definitely not my fault.

"Relax, relax. I'm just saying it'd be nice if you two at least attempted to act civil," I snort and Ichigo laughs at the impossible statement. "That's what I thought. Now, what is it you have to tell me so I can go and calm that retard down."

Taking a deep breath to steady myself I finally resign to my doom. "Ichigo, it is actually about Shiro."

He looks at me in surprise. "What about him?"

"I just think he's getting too… protective of you. Everyone is starting to wonder what's going on between you two as you're always seen together and," I look around to check nobody can hear me before whispering softly to my friend, "with what happened with Hisagi everyone in our group is starting to get suspicious…" I trail off and shut up as Ichigo gives me the most menacingly glare I've ever seen.

"You can't be serious, can you? It's not like I _want _him to be around him, it's that he won't fucking leave me alone," he states exasperatedly, rolling his eyes as emphasis.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, even more if that's the case. I just think that, maybe…" I can't finish my sentence as Ichigo once more returns to glaring at me.

"What this big buffoon is trying to say is that Shirosaki needs to go," I recognize the voice as Shinji's and internally exhale in relief at his rescue.

Ichigo stares wide eyed at Shinji before once more turning back to stare in disbelief at me. "You're both shitting me right? What the hell guys?"

"Oh c'mon, Ichi!" Shinji practically shouts in annoyance. "You can't seriously tell me you haven't seen the way he's been staring at you! The same with Grimmjow, although nobody is stupid enough to think that you, or anyone for that matter, can get rid of that blue haired freak."

Ichigo shakes his head in denial and I share another knowing look with Shinji. It's clearer than water that the orangette is merely choosing to refuse the possibility so that he doesn't have to deal with the issues that will only continue to worsen unless dealt with. Pursing my lips and shaking my head angrily I stare at the wall, unable to guarantee that I won't resort to violence to make this idiot understand.

"Y-you guys can't possibly be serious," Ichigo finally laughs half-heartedly, looking once more at both of us. "He's just a friend. No, not even that. And Grimmjow, I'm not fucking idiotic enough to not realize what his intentions are. But, Shiro?" He laughs at the prospect. "Impossible. He just thinks it's fun to annoy me is all."

I groan and hit my forehead with my hand, Shinji mirroring my action except with a mutter of curses under his breath.

"That's it. I can't take this anymore," Shinji slams his hand on the table, shocking both Ichigo and me. "If _you _won't do something to make Shirosaki leave you the hell alone, _I will,_" the fuming blonde strides off as Ichigo watches in anger and disapproval.

"He can't be serious…"

"Hate to say it, but he is," I watch with sad eyes as Shinji disappears from sight towards the roof. Ichigo goes to stand up to stop him, but I push him back down, hating that it's been reduced to this. "You'll only make it worse. Just sit here and pray that Shinji doesn't permanently mar the poor bastard."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Hisagi's POV**

**Rooftop**

I'm holding my sides together as tears stream down my face, Rukia in much the same state next to me. The overzealous Orihime had wide eyes, waving and flailing her arms around in a poor attempt to recreate an event from her past. Due to Ichigo, the interesting orange headed teen that I had recently been introduced to, not being accountable for at this time it was up for someone else to take the reins and entertain the group. Poor Orihime was the one saddled with the difficult task of keeping us occupied until the main source of entertainment arrived.

I had quickly grown to like, and dislike, different members of the small group. First there was my childhood friend, Rukia, who was much the same as before. Orihime was another one that I found easily drawn to as it was impossible not to like her humor although her food taste was peculiar at best. Chad was also among the group I liked, quiet and thoughtful while also a strong pillar for any personal problems. Ichigo, the hot tempered male, was another person that I had no problem bonding with. He reminded me a lot of someone I knew, but couldn't quite place who.

Then there were those that I did not specifically care for, Ishida being one of them. Whenever it seems that I had something to say or made the shy orange headed girl laugh he would instantly throw in some rude comment to ruin the moment. It was clear that he was jealous, but that still did not account for his actions. Shinji and the red head was another that weren't on my favorite list of people. Rukia told me it was probably due to Shinji attacking me the first time we ever met and I couldn't rule out that possibility while the red head who I didn't bother remembering his name just didn't click well with me. I would occasionally find him sending pointless dirty looks to me.

Then there was Shirosaki and Grimmjow. If I could legally murder two people, those would be my top picks. Snarky and rude, both seemed to make it their personal goal to destroy anyone that remotely stole attention away from them from Ichigo. It was obvious to anymore that the two were attempting to be more than just friends to the orangette even if said berry didn't realize it himself.

That led to his current predicament. Shirosaki sat on the far wall of the roof, glaring at the group with a hostility that was surely uncalled for. It was a relief to not see Grimmjow around, but that hardly mattered at the moment. With the albino silently steaming in the corner, no doubt ready to pounce and tear into whomever gave him a change, tensions were a little high and attitudes frayed.

The next ten seconds were possibly the most stressful that I've ever lived in my entire life. The door to the roof flew open, revealing a very pissed off Shinji. The blonde spared nobody so much a glance, marching over to Shirosaki and it wasn't hard to hear what he was yelling at the mad considering he was, well, yelling.

"That's _it! _ I've reached my limit. I can't stand you pretending to be the good guy anymore. Ichi may be too damn dense to notice that you're pinning after him, but I'm most certainly _not. _You're no longer welcome here so if you'll please leave and never speak to any of us, particularly Ichi, again that would be most appreciated."

Jaws dropped and a needle could be heard falling to the rough concrete of the ceiling as Shirosaki merely stared wide eyed at the fuming blonde. Seconds ticked by slowly and then the oddest thing happened. As if the whole thing was a giant joke to him, the pale man only started cackling, the sound carrying and echoing.

"O-oh, oh! Tha's too good! Y-ya can't be serious, can ya?" He asked while continuing to laugh, causing Shinji's eye to twitch. "How stupid can ya get? If anything, ya should be thankin' me cuz if I wasn't there Grimmjow would have no doubt resorted ta usin' force on poor King," teeth could be heard gritting around the circle with curses being thrown to the wind carelessly.

"I'm sure he'd be able to handle Grimmjow just fine, but he seems to think that you're not after the same exact thing. I don't trust you for a minute," Shinji states confidently, hoping that Shirosaki would get the message that no matter what he excuses he could spit out he'd have an answer ready.

"I'm just tryin' ta help 'im," Shirosaki snaps, irritated at being denied and shot down although it should be clear that he has a solid point.

"He doesn't need your help!" Shinji practically screams as events finally seem to catch up to him and he lets it flow. "He was perfectly fine before you ever showed up and he'll continue that way. All you're doing is hindering him from finishing his work and releasing it! He needs his space and if you don't leave him alone his career is officially fucked!"

Confused, I'm unable to hold back my questions.

"What career? What are you talking about?"

Shinji's eyes widen before he covers his mouth in horror. "I've said too much," he whispers before taking off down the stairs, every pair of eyes watching as he goes, most of them in shock and anger much to my confusion.

"What was he talking about?" I ask once more, but get no response and I look to Shirosaki for help only to find him in much the same stupor as me. "Is there something I missed?" I mutter to myself as Shirosaki sits there in a stunned silence as Shinji takes off running down the stairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Shiro's POV**

I'm at a loss for words as the blonde, who just tried to throw me out, for lack of a better term, practically flees from the rooftop with his tail between his legs. The nagging feeling I had after listening to the DVD's in King's house returns, albeit a whole hell of a lot stronger. It's the distict feeling that there is something I should have figured out by now, but what it could be is the question. Closing my eyes in hopes of blocking out the circle of friends now alternating looks between the door to the stairs and me, I begin to contemplate just what all these clues add up to.

Something tells me it may just be worth the time and effort to find out.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Alright! Well, there we are. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. It could be a hell of a lot better, but at this point I'm a bit rusty and a decent chapter is better than no chapter, yes? Hoped you all enjoyed this and please, do feel free to leave a review and fave, follow, fangirl. Hey, it's your choice XD I will tell you this though, one of the reasons that I felt the need to update this was due to the reviews that I received even LONG after my last update in January… (I'm so sorry guise!) I did plan on updating, but it was due to finding (at school, no less) that people were still reviewing this. Just a little information for all those out there that think that a review is just a message commenting on the story, they are worth more than gold to me! **


	22. Unusual Hostages

**A/N **So I'm doing something new here. This is just for your information, but I'm going back through my old chapters and working with em. Nothing major will change, but A/N's will be shortened, even possibly cut out completely for future readers so that they don't confused. After that, I'll go through them with a fine comb and get those tangles and knots out. Again, nothing will change, but it's just to let you know. It's all an effort to improve the quality of the story and all that good stuff. Thank ya for yer cooperation! (This up above will be deleted in time)

** So far chapters 1-10's A/N are fixed to a degree, and for chapters 1-5 the revamps are in progress and underway.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Alright, so for chapter, I think it was, 19, where I had the important notice, I'm contemplating writing over it with just a filler chapter with just some nonsense blah, but ideas escape me so if you have a comical idea for something feel more than free to PM me or leave it in your review :) If I find one that interests me, I'll give full credit to your idea and post it!**

**OR, as fellow writers such as myself I may just hold a small completion so if you want to write a short chapter (over 2K, but less than 5K), just for fun that fits into the story with your permission I'll include it and give you full credit! Just lemme know if you wanna and I'll see how that works.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Here is just a general view where we stand on the time stamp, since I know a lot of you may be getting confused or lost. Actually, the only really time related incident would be the group song project that was, if you remember correctly, in the first 6 weeks. Well, let's just say that was on day 0:1 (Week/Day). It is now 4:1 so two weeks remain for the project.  
>Eventually, shorter period over time incidents will be introduced so I'll most likely make an effort to keep a time stamp going near the bottom of ever chapter from now on. Tell me your opinions on the idea, yeah? <strong>

**Proper disclaimers and warnings should be inserted here.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Monday / Approximately two weeks before song due date**

**Normal POV**

"Yo, where's Shiro?" Ichigo mutters as he yawns, head lying on his crossed arms over his desk. "Haven't seen him for a bit."

"Maybe Shinji managed to scare him off?" Renji suggests while propping himself up against the edge of the orangette's desk. "From what I've heard, he lost his temper and really went at it a few days ago."

Ichigo sighs, while covering his head with his arms. "That's what I was afraid of."

"What? Isn't it a good thing that he's leaving you alone now?"

"No, not necessarily. Just wait until Grimmjow finds out that Shiro isn't hanging around me anymore," the door is slammed open, Grimmjow walking in with his shoulders slumped and his head down as he always does in the mornings. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Ichigo mutters under his breathe while shooting a glare the blunette's way.

Renji laughs and pats Ichigo once on the head as the bell to begin class starts, all the students taking their seats before Aizen marks them as tardy. The bell shuts off, the chattering of a chorus of voices is heard talking about a variety of subjects. Ichigo merely gazes at the wall, noticing that Shiro is missing yet another day of school. Ever since Wednesday of the week before, Shiro has been missing school and Ichigo hadn't of heard from him since that day either.

At that moment, Aizen walks in with a stack of papers in his arms. Almost instantly, the slight ruckus in the room is silenced as they all fear the punishments that are handed down mercilessly from their teacher.

"Good morning, class. I take it you had a safe, and legal, weekend," he smiles almost knowingly before setting the papers down on the desk of the kid that sits up front. "Today is the mark of the two week countdown until your song presentations are due for a major portion of your grade, so be aware of that. Also, as a result, we will be having a voice tryout in order for you to be aware of your partners' potential."

The whole class groans, save a very few who have absolutely horrified expressions stuck to their face, and a certain blue-haired hellion intent on showing off.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Aizen smirks as he begins passing out the sheets of paper that were clearly short sections from a wide range of songs.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Ichigo's POV**

Sighing, I lean back in my chair and pinch the bridge of my nose, scowling at the ceiling. After trying so hard to make sure that my voice wouldn't be heard by one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and a Shirosaki Ogichi, all my efforts were about to be thrown out the window at the idiocy of my teacher. Great. Should have expected it. When does life ever go the way I want it to? Oh, that's right. Never.

As the paper reaches my deck, I glance down and notice that most of the song selections by me are indeed taken and I can't hide a small smile. Picking a random song, I write my name next to it and pass to Shinji, not before noticing that Grimmjow had selected a song from none other than himself. Shaking my head in exasperation, I look to see Shinji chewing on the end of his pencil before writing his name next to one of my songs. The paper finally reaches back to the front and Aizen nods as he looks at the list, frowning at different ones.

"Jeagerjaques," he calls distinctly and Grimmjow pulls out an earphone.

"Eh? Wha' ya want teach?" Aizen's left eye twitches, but he quickly recovers from the disrespect shown to him and smiles coldly.

"I know that you are quite familiar with your own song, but doesn't it seem unfair if you choose a song you are already very comfortable with?"

"Uh… No?" Grimmjow yawns and leans farther back in his seat.

"Yes, it is," Aizen corrects and marks out two names, replacing them with one another. "There, that seems much more satisfactory. Kurosaki, your song selection was switched with his. Is that alright?" He looks at me and I am given the impression that disagreeing is not really an option.

"Yes, sir. It's fine," I notice that Grimmjow grumbles under his breathe, but doesn't speak a word.

"Excellent," as soon as the word leaves his mouth the bell for lunch rings. "You are all dismissed. Tomorrow you will sing your chosen song, so I suggest you memorize what you need. When you return from lunch we shall learn a new lesson in math," groans sound throughout the room, but everyone quickly evacuates at this cold glare of disapproval at their noises.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Roof**

"Betcha missed me!" Grimmjow exclaims as he practically falls to the floor beside me despite my warning growl.

"You wish," Renji scoffs as he takes a giant bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey now Red, don't go an' get an attitude wit' me," the two share hate-filled looks as everyone else watches with mild interest.

"I'll get an attitude if I want to," he retorts as Rukia shakes her head with a small smile spread across her lips.

"Ok, ok! That's enough," I interrupt as the blunette attempts to stand up to most likely go and try to beat up Renji.

"Whatever," he mutters as he calms down and zones out in less than a second.

"Why am I the one subjected to this?" Forcing that train of thought away, I eat my lunch in silence as nobody dares to start a conversation.

The rest of the day continues on in a somewhat normal fashion, although I am now dreading tomorrow more than ever, due to the stupid assignment that we are doing in class. Resisting the urge to exhale quite loudly, I rest my cheek on my right hand and gaze out the window, the sky beginning to cry as rain falls to the ground as if in sorrow. I wonder if it's an omen of what is to come in the next few days, but mentally slap myself at the dreary thought.

I vaguely hear the teacher giving out our instructions as I let my mind drift to some faraway place, back to a time a while back, back when my mom was alive. She was the first to ever recognize my raw talent, recording my early years dealing with music. As a young kid, I didn't realize exactly what it meant, only that it made my mom proud. It was times like today that made me wish my talent would have been left undiscovered, as it only brought hassles and unwanted trouble wherever I went, and it was still only the beginning.

Finally noticing just where my train of thought is heading, I force myself to actually pay attention to at least the end of the lesson. It would do me no good to fall even further behind on my school work. Looking around the classroom, I can tell the majority is not paying attention by the blank looks painted on their faces, while Orihime, diligent as ever, is taking notes while Shinji follows her example since he was informed that he is recently failing. Renji is most definitely asleep, his eyes closed and his head tilted downwards and I can't help but notice Grimmjow in front of me with his earphones in.

Aizen writes down our homework on the board, a few problems out of the book which I had thought ahead and brought. The rest of the class is silent as everyone, or mostly everyone, works on the problems assigned so that they wouldn't have to waste as much of their free time at home. The lesson was simple enough, and I'm able to finish up within a few minutes, luckily before the bell rings, but after about two or three minutes the chime signals and everyone quickly scurries out of the door. My group hangs back and looks at me, waiting for me to hurry up and get my crap together. Grimmjow snorts and shoves past Renji, who sends one final glare.

The red head looks at me with a pointed look and I just laugh and shrug.

"Hey, it's not my fault if he's an asshole, nor is it my fault he seems determine to cling to me for the rest of this year," patting Renji's shoulder good naturedly, he scoffs, but drops it none-the-less.

"I have to wonder, though, why all the jackasses and assholes gather around you Ichi," Shinji laughs at my dramatic exhale. "What? You know it's true."

"Didn't say it wasn't, but I wish you wouldn't keep bringing that up. Like I said not two seconds ago, it's not my fault. It just… happens."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it," Rukia sneaks up behind us, surprising everyone. "Hi guys."

"Dammit Rukia!" Renji yells at he turns on his heels and throws his hands up in exasperation. "You scared the shit outta me! I thought you were a ghost or something like that."

"Oh, please," she waves him off with a flick of her wrist. "Nobody _really _believes in ghosts or anything remotely similar."

"What do you mean by that?!" Renji retorts. "Of course ghosts are real!"

"Yeah, and I'm a shinigami," she rolls her eyes sarcastically, crossing her dainty arms over her chest. "Seriously. What are you, an idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot, you are _not _a shinigami, and all of that exists!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Renji growls, but shuts up when he hears the rest of us laughing at their usual daily bickering. He storms off, the usual reaction he shows whenever we laugh at him or at his sake. Rukia merely gives us all a look like 'What can you do?'. As we reach the gate, we all say our goodbyes and head our separate ways, dreading the next day.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Shiro's POV**

**Agency**

"Ya must be kiddin'! There has _got _ta be something on Ichigo Kurosaki!" I slam my fists down on the receptionist's desk, frustrated that nothing is going as planned.

Right after Shinji had dropped a hint, clearly unintentionally, it wasn't difficult for me to put two and two together: King was hiding something, something big… and I am determined to find out just what it is. I had first thought it was going to be a piece of cake. I mean, what, with the tapes I saw earlier at his house it was blaringly obvious that he was born to be a singer.

What I did _not _expect was no matter where I went, who I talked to, or what I asked I got a negative response. Nobody knew in the slightest who Ichigo was, and no matter how long and hard I argued with them it seemed that it was true. He wasn't famous, hell, he wasn't even known.

I storm outside and practically fall onto the bench outside, resting my chin in my palm, my elbow propped up on my knee in the famous 'thinker' pose. While calming down, I examined all the evidence I had at my disposal. First, I knew that Ichigo, if it really was true that he was working somewhere or had a job, would be into the musical industry, most likely a singer. Second, his name meant zip anywhere so that either meant that he wasn't recognized, which I find very hard to believe, or just wasn't sharing his true talent yet. Yes, that was a very good possibility.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I look up at the sky right as it begins to rain. The drops of water fall fast and show no sign of relenting their assault so I pull up my hood over my snow-white hair and walk into the rain, letting it cool my over-heated nerves. The past few days I had no shown my face at school in fear of accidently spilling anything about my secret investigation about King, but that would have to end soon. Actually, it would most likely be wise to show up tomorrow and search for any more information.

It's then that I notice my pocket feels rather light and I realize that my phone, along with my wallet, has gone missing. I curse under my breath, and immediately look down in search of the missing items. It's about five minutes later that I come to the conclusion I must have dropped, or left, them in the lobby of the agency I had just visited. Jogging back and walking in, ignoring the disapproving glances thrown my way at the fact I'm making quite a muddy mess of the floor, I stroll up the receptionist who rolls her eyes before speaking.

"For the _last _and _final _time, I've never heard of Ichigo Kurosaki nor is he on our records."

"I know, ya said it 'bout five times now. I'm stubborn, not stupid or deaf. Now if yer actually gonna listen, I was gonna ask if ya've seen mah wallet or cell phone," she clears her throat in annoyance before shaking her head.

"No, you did not leave them here, and if you did someone must have picked them up before I had the chance to notice. Now, if you'll please, leave," finally shutting me out, she looks back to her computer and begins typing at a furious rate.

Growling low in my throat, I turn around only to jump slightly in surprise as a man with a… green and white striped hat stands grinning at me like a lunatic.

"You are Shirosaki Ogichi, yes?" He asks excitedly, and I can picture him easily jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Uhh… Yeah, I am. Who are ya?" The feeling like I've seen this idiot before washes over me, but I am unable to put a name to his face.

"Ah, how rude of me," he sticks out a hand and I shake it hesitantly. "I am Urahara Kisuke, manager of Tensa," he laughs as my jaw drops. "Yes, yes. It's hard to believe someone as handsome and charming as me could be a mere manager, but, alas, it is the truth."

'_More like insane and possibly mental' _I correct in my head, but I shut my mouth and smile politely as I'm forced to do so much. "So, wha' do ya want wit' me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He pulls something out of his coat pocket and it's then that I finally notice that his whole outfit is a bit… questionable to say the least. I mean, who wears sandals in the rain? Seriously. "I do believe these belong to you?" It's then when I see my cell phone and my wallet.

"Yes, I just left those here by mistake," I hold out my hand, but I narrow my eyes when his goofy grin only widens and an unfamiliar look passes through his eyes.

"Don't worry, I have every intention of returning these to the rightful owner…" he pauses, no doubt for emphasize and I brace myself the ungodly request he must want if he is holding my cell phone and wallet hostage, "but I want something from you first, Shirosaki~" He sings out.

"Wha' ya want, Hat N Clogs?" The name is said before I even register it and he seems shocked for a moment before laughing loudly.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. It's just that someone very familiar calls me that as well. Must be a coincidence. Back on topic though, all I want from you is a little bit of information," he walks over to the now empty couches in the corner of the lobby and sits down, oddly crossing his legs as I sit down in the empty single-person chair directly next to him.

"An' wha' information do ya want from me?"

"I'm simply curious, but as you may or may not know, I am quite a curious man and until my curiosity is sated I tend to be very single-minded," it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was telling me. 'Answer the question or you won't leave here without your stuff and you will most certainly see me again.'

"Just ask me tha' fuckin' question," I snap, tired of all this verbal tennis.

"I'm just curious as to who this Ichigo Kursoaki is that you were asking about," he leans back as I'm once again startled by the unfamiliar question and surprises this man seems to be full of in just the few short minutes I've been talking with him.

"Wait, do ya know 'im?" I question excitedly. Maybe he knows something about King.

"Sadly, I don't. But if you are looking for him here, he must be quite special," he smiles and leans forward once more. "Will you do this curious man a favor and tell me _everything _you know?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N **Ok, ok! I know, it's not the best, but hey I literally forced myself to sit here and finish it up. I had about a thousand words done on it, so I thought "Hey, why not just finish it and get it over with so you can start the next one?" Besides, it's no doubt going to get exciting and I'm looking forward to it and I hope everyone else is, too~ And look at Urahara, being all sneaky and conniving~

Once again, sorry for the long wait. Got sick (Again. Jeesh, I know, I'm such a sickly teenager. Actually, I believe I'm getting sick again right now. The aches and pains, headaches, hot and cold flashes, runny nose, yup, the whole she-bang. Aren't you jealous? You totes should be!)

As always, read, review, and well… rave? Hell, I don't know! It was the only other 'r' word I could come up with spur of the moment that even made a bit of sense. Back on track, reviews are always greatly appreciated, even if it's a simple "OMG. Gurl, I totes loved the chapter. –Insert more here, since I'm not creative enough for that-" Every single damn review is much appreciated and keeps me motivated to actually finish this.

Also, quick question and feel free to leave your feels in your review or something, PM if you like, but has anyone reading this ever been into Yu-Gi-Oh? The anime, card game, any of it? Recently me and a small group of my friends at school got into it and I'm just curious how many others like us are out there that I know!


	23. Rivaling Partners

**A/N Short, but sweet, that's how this is gonna roll. Sorry for not updating (again), but shits been hitting the fan. With two weeks of summer school and then summer living up the high life states away with my bestie, really couldn't find time to do anything but have a life. Shocking. Shall we get on with it then?**

**Warnings: The usual.**

**Disclaimers: The usual.**

**Oh, before we continue, I would just like to thank thank thank you all for over 20,000 hits! When I first started this, I didn't expect so much positive feedback and wonderful followers. It really touches my heart, guise. Love you all and if I could I would give you all giant virtual hugs and chocolate! Thanks for sticking with me through everything; it truly means a lot to me :)**

**Tuesday / 4:2**

**Shiro's POV**

Warily, and wearily, I open my eyes, only to curse, wince, and throw the covers back over my head where they rightfully belong. Some maid or butler had come in while I was asleep and turned on the lights, no doubt in an attempt to actually get me the fuck out of bed and to return to school. After grumbling a few more curse words and throwing a mini tantrum, I resign to my fate and get out of bed, not quite sure if I'm ready to go to the torture they dare to call school.

Getting dressed, I think back onto the conversation with the strange man the day before that I had coincidentally run into at an agency. His reactions to my explanation were strange, to say mildly. More often than not, I was unable to really determine if he was unhappy or interested, his moods all over the place throughout the conversation. In the middle of a sentence, the receptionist had simply cleared her throat and he had taken off with little more than a ruffling of my hair as an old grandpa would do to his seven hear old grandson and a merry tune as he strolled down the hallway with that oddly goofy grin plastered back on his face.

Yes, the man was odd indeed.

But that wasn't what bothered me. No, what really stuck with me was a random, seemingly unimportant and not note-worthy phrase that got jumbled up with a weird heap of mumbo-jumbo that I didn't actually recognize until I actually repeated it again in my mind.

"_Maybe this Ichigo, or whoever he is, doesn't want to be discovered? Isn't it possible that he wants to keep his talent hidden? That would explain quite a lot, don't you agree?"_

I can't stop the slight scoff as I once again repeat his words. If King really was as talented as those tapes suggested, there was no doubt in my mind he would have jumped at the opportunity to be famous. Hell, who wouldn't? As soon as someone told me that I could most likely make it in the rough and tumble music industry, I had secured a place for myself. King is a human being, after all, isn't it only natural to want that kind of recognition and attention.

Frustration once again building to a new high, I grip the steering wheel tightly and try to force it away. Heh, wouldn't that be quite the funny story. 'Shirosaki killed in a tragic car accident on his way to school after returning from an unexplained string of absences.' Yeah, no. Wasn't happening. I had one carrot top to bother today, and hopefully I would find some of the answers I need.

Either that or I would simply continue my search.

Walking into the classroom, it only takes a second for me to realize that I had definitely missed something important in the few days I missed. Everyone was panicking, running around with a sheet of paper clutched in their hands, crinkled almost past recognition. A group of boys and girls is in the corner singing and I hesitantly walk up to Aizen, who is rubbing his temples in irritation.

"Aizen, wha' did I miss?" He looks up and I can swear I see a look of relief flash through his eyes. Wait, what?

"Ah, yes, Ogichi. Today, for the most part, we are having a voice practice, tryout of sorts. Everyone in the class has chosen a song of their choosing from a list I supplied and is singing it today. Find someone to pair up with, if you would be so kind. I'm sure a good amount will need the accompaniment of a person with your talent," he looks back down and waves me off with a wave.

"Wait," he looks back up again in annoyance. "Fer me an' mah partner may I change tha' song ta one I know?"

"Yes, that sounds reasonable."

With a slightly psychotic, no doubt, smile eating my face I scan the room until I find the subject of my search. I stroll over, ignoring the glances of surprise at my sudden and unexpected return to class. Stopping at his desk, I look down at him where he seems to be pouting.

"Hey there, King. It looks like ya missed me," his head snaps up and he releases a deep sigh of annoyance.

"What do you want, Shiro?" He snaps irritably, and my impossibly wide grin widens.

"Guess wha' Aizen said? I'll just tell ya, actually. He told me ta pair up wit' someone, anyone really. Guess who's tha' lucky student who gets ta work wit' me? Tha's right, ya get ta King," I'm slightly taken aback as he actually seems to be delighted by this news that I would be certain to piss him off since his pride is off the charts.

"Really? That's a relief," it seems true as he hands me a piece of paper. "This is our song so you better learn it and learn it quick. Now that I think about it, you probably already know it, since it is a chart topper," taking the paper from him, I frown at the song choice.

"Ya chose this?" I question suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as I pass it back.

"Hell no, Aizen switched Grimmjow's choice with mine since he picked his own and according to the teacher it was an unfair advantage," I nod in understanding.

"Tha' makes sense. But he said whoever I paired up wit' would be able ta sing any song tha' we agreed on. Any suggestions?"

He pauses and purses his lips before smiling blindingly.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Leaning over, I listen and smirk as he suggests it.

"I can work wit' tha'."

Aizen is more than obviously displeased by the effort shown thus far today. Yelling and snapping at kids who stumbled on the words or who messed up the timing on the song, he was already at wits end. Next was Grimmjow, who as expected, was very much looked for to. Standing up on stage, he stands confidently with a feral smile and the mic loosely held. The music starts behind him and he nods his head in time.

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
>The one you sold to fool the world<br>You lost your self-esteem along the way  
>Yeah<em>

_Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
>Good god you're dragging it out<br>Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
>I feel so raped<br>So follow me down_

_And just fake it if you're out of direction  
>Fake it, if you don't belong here<br>Fake it, if your feel like affection  
>Woah- you're such a fucking hypocrite<em>

_And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
>No sense in hiding all of yours<br>You gave up on your dreams along the way  
>Yeah<em>

_Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
>Good god you're dragging it out<br>Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
>I feel so raped<br>So follow me down_

_And just fake it if you're out of direction  
>Fake it, if you don't belong here<br>Fake it, if you feel like affection  
>Woah- you're such a fucking hypocrite<em>

_Woah~  
>Woah~<em>

He pauses for the instrumental break, taking a deep breath before locking eyes with Shiro and pointing at him and continues in a clearly insulting and jeering way.

_I can fake with the best of anyone _

_I can fake with the best of 'em all_

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake it all_

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
>The one you sold to fool the world<br>You lost your self-esteem along the way  
>Yeah<em>

_Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
>Good god you're dragging it out<br>Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
>I feel so raped<br>Man follow me down_

_And just fake it if you're out of direction  
>Fake it, if you don't belong here<br>Fake it, if you feel like affection  
>Woah- you're such a fucking hypocrite<em>

_And just fake it if you're out of direction  
>Fake it, if you don't belong here<br>Fake it, if you feel like affection  
>Woah- you're such a fucking hypocrite<em>

As he finishes and bows mockingly, the entire crowd that has gathered begins to clap, a few bold females whistling their appreciation. Aizen appears pleased beyond reason, although you can tell he is irritated that Grimmjow did not bother to clean up the language at all, but I'm practically bouncing in my seat in anticipation. King is twiddling his thumbs nervously and I smother the urge to cover his hands with mine as it's our turn now and we both stand at the same time when the teacher looks our way in expectance and slight impatience.

Stepping up the stairs, Smurf hands me the mic mockingly and whispers to where only King and I can hear it. "Good luck beating _that, _Snow-White." Growling low in my throat, I ignore his taunting and take a place waiting for King to do the same. Looking over, I see him nod at me and I'm surprised that he seems much calmer.

**Ichigo's POV**

It's always been natural to me, as easy as breathing. As soon as I stepped out in front of everyone and all eyes were on Shiro and I my body relaxed, going lax as my nerves calm down instinctively. I notice Shiro smiling, as usual, at everyone and looking every bit as indimitading as Grimmjow before. The music starts behind me and I force my foot to restrain from tapping.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep__  
><em>_Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
><em>_But baby I been, I been prayin' hard__  
><em>_Said no more counting dollars__  
><em>_We'll be counting stars__  
><em>_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life__  
><em>_Like a swinging vine__  
><em>_Swing my heart across the line__  
><em>_In my face is flashing signs__  
><em>_Seek it out and ye shall find__Old, but I'm not that old__  
><em>_Young, but I'm not that bold__  
><em>_And I don't think the world is sold__  
><em>_I'm just doing what we're told__I feel something so right__  
><em>_Doing the wrong thing__  
><em>_I feel something so wrong__  
><em>_Doing the right thing__  
><em>_I could lie, could lie, could lie__  
><em>_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>Baby I been, I been prayin' hard<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be, we'll be counting stars<em>

The singing comes to a very brief pause to let the music continue, but as I wait impatiently before I know it Shiro looks over at me and I can't stop myself from going into 'Tensa' mode. Closing my eyes, I let my voice resonate and fill the quiet, anticipating room.

_I feel the love  
>And I feel it burn<br>Down this river every turn  
>Hope is a four letter word<br>Make that money  
>Watch it burn<em>

_Old, but I'm not that old_  
><em>Young, but I'm not that bold<em>  
><em>And I don't think the world is sold<em>  
><em>I'm just doing what we're told<em>

_And I feel something so wrong_  
><em>Doing the right thing<em>  
><em>I could lie, could lie, could lie<em>  
><em>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly<em>

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars_

Opening my eyes, I see everyone staring at me in shock, the most surprised faces from my friends that are well aware of my secret double identity and the two other top singers, although they don't know just who the hell I am. I shrug very slightly, knowing that Renji and all of them would understand that I really had no other choice, and it wouldn't do any good to sing badly on purpose. Not with Aizen in the mood he's in. No, thank you. I plan to pass this year. Shiro recovers quickly and continues without missing a single beat, his voice merging with mine.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>_Sink in the river  
>The lessons I learned<p>

Unexpectedly, Shiro drops out and I have the one clear line in the song.

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

The rest of the song seems almost planned, one of us stopping at a point and then continuing on like we never stopped for even a second.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>Baby I been, I been prayin' hard<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be, we'll be counting stars<em>

_Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>Sink in the river  
>The lessons I learned<em>

The song ends and I take a deep breath, my eyes closed since somewhere near the beginning of our performance open slowly and I realize just what I may have done. Fuck. Maybe I had got just a _bit _too comfortable and carried away. The whole student body is staring at me like I'm some sort of new freak of nature, eyes wide and jaws just a few inches from touching the floor. The only ones not with stunned faces are my friends, as they look much more… angry. No, furious is a much more appropriate and accurate description. Shiro's eyes are burning holes into the side of my face while Grimmjow appears like he wants to rip my throat out for showing him up. Well, at least his reaction is fresh and… diverse.

Sighing, I place the microphone back in the stand where it belongs, but a wave off to the side catches my attention. I freeze when I see who the owner of that hand is. Urahara is standing in the doorway, his face as blank as I've ever seen, which is definitely not a good sign. I may have fucked up more than I originally thought. Lowering my head and accepting my fate, I wait until he disappears before I excuse myself from my friends and head out the door to find my manager.

I find Hat N' Clogs waiting for me in the music room, tapping his foot impatiently as I've come to known as a sign of extreme irritation, although he denies the accusation immensely. His hat is tilted slightly and his normal cane is propped up against his leg as he sits down in one of the padded seats scattered throughout the room.

"I really don't know what to ask, Kurosaki-kun," shaking his head sadly, I notice that his eyes haven't been revealed since I entered the room.

I open my mouth to try and defend myself, but nothing seems to be appropriate for the situation, so I quickly shut it and look at the wall. It has already occurred to me that I might have just ruined everything I've been working to keep secret the past months, so his almost hopeless attitude isn't helping the situation in the slightest.

"Don't give me that expression and attitude, Kurosaki-kun. There may still be a chance that nobody will raise attention or give suspicion, although I doubt it highly. You already have a certain somebody looking around for you," at this, my eyes snap over to meet his and I flinch slightly as I can clearly detect he isn't lying.

"Who would be suspicious of me? I haven't even done anything, well…" I pause and look down," before this, anyways."

"Oh, really? So he's doing it without your knowledge, eh? Intriguing. Intriguing, indeed," he smiles and I look back up, eyebrows shooting upwards.

"What do you mean by 'intriguing'?! That's not good at all! And you didn't even tell me who it was, is, whatever!" Noticing that I've raised my voice, I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I think you actually know the young man," tilting my head in confusion, he continues. "Someone who looks like a pale copy of you, believe his name was something like Shirosaki Ogichi? Ring any bells, Kurosaki-kun~?"

The blood drains from my face and my teeth clench unconsciously. Why in the world has Shiro been looking for me? I never gave him any hint that I may be in any kind of industry, or involved in anything at all for that matter! The only way that he would know anything would be if… No, that wasn't possible. Shiro wouldn't be some kind of crazy, possessive, lunatic stalker… Right?

Groaning at the look of amusement on Urahara's face and the current predicament I've found myself in, I rub my eyes with my fingers and pinch the bridge of my nose. Please, God, tell me this is some kind of sick joke and that it will be over very very quickly. If this is going to continue for any amount of time, I may be driven to the brink of insanity and possibly even beyond that.

"How do you know all of this anyways, Hat N' Clog?" It's out in the open before my 'brain-to-mouth' filter manages to catch me. Damn, I'm positive this won't end well.

"It's fortunate that you ask me this!" He stands, no, more accurately, jumps up at this and before I blink his cane is eye level with me. "For what I'm about to tell you, your opinion is no longer valid~" He's only said this once and I shall not repeat the horror I had to live through for my sanity.

"Just tell me what the fuck you did now," I snap, not bothering to attempt to hide my displeasure at his words.

"The reason I know this, Kurosaki-kun, is for I met him at the agency," he smiles and lowers his cane, but noticeably keeping it close in case of a need to use it for defensive purposes, "where I was going to speak with Shirosaki's manager to release a joint album! Shiro will be your new co-worker!"

**A/N BAM! Who saw that one coming, huh? Cuz I certainly did!… not… Ok, this story has taken another unexpected turn. Don't stone me! –Holds up books in self**-**defense- I swear, it was an accident! I'm sorry, ok?! What more do you want from me?! More releases? Ok, I can manage that, I think. Nevermind, I can never keep these promises. Just spam me with reviews so that I can't forget! :D**

**Holy shit… I'm so sorry… I've had this finished for a while now and just… I don't know what other to say than I forgot I even had it! I went to start this and was like… Wait, why is there a 'Chapter 23 Finished' in my folder? No way.' So that's what happened. Well, here it is and I'm getting started on the next chapter right away!**


	24. Feeling Frustrated

**A/N So as promised, here I am starting on chapter 24… is it really already chapter 24? Hot dayum, my imagination needs to calm down! Insanity, this is what this is. But yeah, so here we go with chapter 24! If you have any questions thus far on any of the going-ons in this story, do feel free to send me a PM as even I'm getting confused now, which is probably not a good thing… Dear me, not good at all…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

"What?!" I'm in his face in an instance, nostrils flaring and eyes wide as I still manage to glare at my manager, who is standing his ground, wearing that infuriating smile. "No, it's not happening. I refuse. Do you realize how dangerous it is for me to be spending time with him as Tensa when I know him as Ichigo?"

"It seems you are doing a fine job of hiding your identity already, Kurosaki-kun~," his eyes take on that odd gleam and I'm just a few seconds away from snarling in his face. "Please try to understand, this will be beneficial to both of you, despite what you might believe."

Taking a deep breathe, I begin to pace around the room, my thoughts buzzing around in my head like an angry swarm of bees. No good would come of this, besides maybe more publicity, which I definitely do _not _need. Scratch that, if I teamed up with Shiro, more publicity would more than definitely find me. With all the stress of keeping up a double identity, hiding my talents on this fucking school project, and finishing my album as Tensa I already have more than a full plate.

"Urahara," falling harshly back into a random chair, my head hangs down and the screeching sound of metal dragging on the ground fills the room before stopping in front of me, and I hear the sound of material swishing as my eccentric manager sits down. "You don't understand, I just _can't handle it._ I already have so much going on and, and," another deep breathe as a hand lands gently on my shoulder.

"I know that it feels like too much, Ichigo," I'm startled that he uses my actual first name, but he continues and I quickly forget such a minor detail," but I believe with all my heart that you can see this through to the end and survive and _thrive. _You have the potential to finish this and do much more, that's why I chose to be your manager over every other potential entertainer. Pull through this and get stronger, take on more, and conquer it," he squeezes my shoulder before he stands up and pulls me up with him. "Now, what's a good date to meet with Shirosaki~?"

Groaning, I steel my nerves and look him in the eyes. "After school we'll discuss it, alright? Besides, you're the one who plans my calendar," turning around swiftly, I wave over my shoulder and walk off, "so you handle it."

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow's POV<strong>

The classroom is quiet as everyone takes a seat. The performances, one in particular, has taken everyone's breathe away. Although I hide it well, I'm internally screaming on the inside, in rage and confusion, but most of all frustration. Who did that little punk, Ichigo, think he was to steal my spotlight like he did and then just run off afterwards? I have my pride and he just stomps all over it like he knows he's better. The image of his eyes looking down on _me, me _of all people, from his temporary pedestal up on the stage flashes in my mind and I almost snarl at thin air.

Then confusion sets in and my mind is full of unanswered questions. Where did he learn to sing like that? Since when has he been able to sing like that? If he had such a, although I loathe to admit it, fantastic voice as that why is he not already in the music industry? Someone, anyone, with that amount of talent doesn't just go undiscovered for such a long period of time. Well, that is unless they don't want to be found. But that makes no sense!

It's then that I realize there is definitely something more to one Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm determined to find out what and sitting here in this fucking school isn't going to answer any of my questions. Not until that strawberry shows up, anyways. Resigning myself to silently wait for him to show his face and those fucking eyes, I slouch deeper into my chair as Aizen spouts out something about being more than disappointed, blah blah blah, and takes a seat to put grades into his computer.

After a few minutes I'm unable to hold myself back for even a second longer and I'm about to stand up, intent on marching out of the room, when I hear a soft snicker somewhere near me and I immediately recognize the culprit. As I peer over my shoulder, my suspicions are confirmed when I see Shiro, the pale bastard, send me a slight wave before he cackles lightly again and my hands curl into tight fists, yearning to punch that smug smirk right off his face.

It's then that the door opens and Ichigo smoothly walks in and hands Aizen a note, ignoring the stares focused on him. The teacher looks it over and smiles, pats the strawberry on the shoulder for a job well done, which results in me clenching my teeth to the point of pain, and sends him back to his seat. The orangette strolls to his seat and sits down as gently as he can and pointedly looks out the window, ignoring every single last person in the room. That's fine with me, I could wait until school was over to corner him and get my answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro's POV<strong>

The rest of the day goes by relatively normal, the sadistic teacher, as I've come to believe wholeheartedly, gives us more math homework, causing me to grimace slightly. I've never loved math and I don't see that changing anytime soon. In the few minutes he gives us to work on the work before school is released, I'm once more left with my own thoughts, which isn't necessarily a good or bad thing. Not to my surprise, my eyes slide over to rest on King, who is actually bothering to try and finish up some of his math before school ends.

His voice once more fills my mind and I sigh lightly, leaning into my hand as I gaze at the wall. Ever since I had accidently found that video at his house of him singing from way back when he was a kid, I've had my suspicions that he has one hell of a voice, and today proved me right. Immediately as soon as his voice filled the room I had been in slight shock, as it was even more spectacular than I had imagined, but I was more in awe. I'm quite a proud person, but even I had to admit that if we went head to head and toe to toe, he had more than a good chance of winning over me with just his voice. Even stranger, this didn't really upset me. I accepted it.

As soon as this realization enters my mind, I frown. This is definitely not like me at all. Had it been anyone else, at any time, or any reason I would be furious. Hate would be all I would feel towards someone that threatened my spot on the leaderboard and my career, but with King it feels like everything is not as it should be. I've actually come to care about how he feels or what he things. Subconsciously I notice my frown deepening, but I'm too busy with my epiphany to realize it.

Taking a deep breathe, I attempt to sort out my thoughts, as messed up and unorganized as they may be. My initial purpose for getting close to the orangette was merely to piss Grimmjow off, and for my own selfish purposes. Now, the mere thought of anyone hurting King, not to mention myself, has me suppressing a flinch and a snarl. I know that I should realize what this means, but for some odd reason it just doesn't click in my mind.

Shaking myself out of my deep inner thoughts, I discreetly peer back over at Ichigo, who is concentrating whole-heartedly on his homework, no doubt attempting to ignore the whispers being thrown around the classroom. Biting back unkind words, I watch as everyone tries, and fails, to catch Ichigo's attention.

Then I notice Grimmjow.

I never thought it possible to lose my temper so quickly, but never before had I held so much hate for one individual. All in a mere time span of a measly few seconds, my blood has boiled, my vision has turned a scarlet red, and a growl threatens to emerge from somewhere in the back of my throat. How dare he glare with such hatred at Ichigo for something stupid, no doubt.

At this moment that I'm steaming in my seat, the bell rings and I'm almost shocked at how fast the orangette can make an exit. Deciding that Grimmjow is in no way worth the trouble I would go through to try to properly stick him in his place, although I do make a mental note to do that at a more convenient time, I gather my few school-related books and head in the general direction of Ichigo's house. It's probably much better to talk with him and figure out why he's been hiding that voice then to try and guess on my own and sneak around anymore than I already have.

Besides, it's not like my methods have been working very efficiently. Much to my disappointment, actually, I haven't been able to find out anything about King other than what I already hold as common knowledge. It does strike me though as he does seem to be a little bit too much _under _the radar to be completely normal.

As I walk out the building and begin to stroll to his house, my train of thought begins to wander back to my earlier musings of my feelings toward Ichigo. Maybe by the time I reach his house I'll be able to figure out at least a small portion of whatever these feelings are might be. And hopefully, learn how to control them. Sneering quietly to myself, I curse under my breathe. Since when has anything come easily to me, besides singing and even now my career is far from perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

"ICHIGOOOO, MY SON! HOW WAS SCHOOL TOD—" I cut him off my slamming the door right in his face, quite literally, and had my day not been as disastrous as it had been I would have smirked in humor at the wail of pain I'm rewarded with on the other side of the door.

Falling, quite ungracefully at that, on my bed, I stare up at the ceiling, arms and legs splayed out all over the bed. I seem to be too much in a shock to really think of anything, as my mind is as blank as a newly bought canvas. The curtains are closed, and my room is dark, which only seems to depress me more as I'm too lazy and unmotivated to actually open them to let the bright sunlight to stream in through the window to cheer me up. I throw an arm over my eyes and moan silently in self-pity, wallowing in my inability to change what I really wish I could.

Suddenly I hear my phone start ringing and I sigh, but relent and pick up the phone, bracing myself for who I knew was on the other end thanks to the ringtone.

"Hello?" I venture carefully, and for a few seconds I'm convinced that they just dialed my number by accident.

"Are you a fucking idiot, Ichigo?!" A shrill voice shrieks over the phone and I flinch back although I'm fully aware the phone can't harm me.

"No, I'm not," I respond quietly, not eager to piss off the raven more so than she already was.

"Then were you drunk? No, no, nevermind. You may be a brilliant singer, but even you can't pull off that spectacular of a performance while drunk. High then?" She seems to want to believe that it was a stupid mistake, and I sigh, raking a hang through my bright orange hair.

"I wasn't drunk nor was I high. I was completely sane when I chose to showcase my talents for the whole school," I snap despite my desire to keep the conversation non-life threatening.

"Why?! Ichigo, damn it, why didn't you at least talk about it with us first?! Did you know how much of a shock it was for us!" I hear Renji shout not far from the phone before a muffled 'ouch' and a curse follow no doubt due to Rukia.

"I'm sorry, but it was kind of a split minute decision," rolling over on my stomach, I continue. "I originally had no plan to put so much effort into it, but you know how I get once I start singing. It's hard to stop."

"I know it is, but Ichigo, do you even realize what you might have done? With Grimmjow and Shiro on your tail, this could have been what broke the camel's back," at least she isn't yelling, I think ruefully, although the effect is the same.

It cuts me deep to know that I may have fucked everything up. After keeping up such a stupid charade for so long and keeping a double identity that took so much effort, for such a simple and idiotic mistake to fuck it all up, it hurts. It pains me even more to admit that I may be wrong, either in refusing to enter the industry as Ichigo, or in singing today to such an extreme.

"Look, if I could go back in time and fix what I did I would, but I can't, so can we just leave it be and try to figure out how the hell I'm gonna get out of this? Plus, I have to tell you the worst part," silence greets me on the other side before someone seems to take the initiative and grabs the phone.

"Speak, Kurosaki, and quit wasting everyone's time," I'm more than mildly surprised that it seems Ishida would be the one concerned enough to break the silence, but hey, who am I to complain?

"Well, to put it bluntly, Urahara pulled a stupid stunt and-"

"Onii-san! One of your friends is here to visit! I'm sending him up!" Yuzu shouts from downstairs and I freeze.

"I'm guessing it's not one of you?" I ask in a whisper.

"No, everyone is here. That means it's one of two people," Ishida responds in an unkind voice before hurrying on. "If it's Jaeggerjaques call back immediately, if it's the other one," he practically spits, the hate so much as to not even mention the name," do the same. But first, find out what the latter might want," there is a sound of shuffling before I hear Shinji's voice.

"Oh, and you better call back and tell us this dire news before I make it a point to come over there and kick your ass for hiding important information!"

I can't stop a chuckle at Shinji's outburst before schooling my features and responding with an affirmative, effectively ending the call. It's not ten seconds later that Shiro practically throws the door open, standing in the doorway with a straight back and his onyx eyes cold and unreadable. For unknown reasons, I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the inevitable questions that are sure to fill the silence, questions that I have no doubt I'm unable to answer.

The tense atmosphere seems to sit and steam, neither one of us daring to break it without good reason. I'm actually quite surprised that Shiro hasn't launched at me with a million accusations and theories, but like mentioned I'm not about to ask him that or anything else. Hopefully, he won't ask anything that I can't give a roundabout answer to.

With a slow blink, he crosses his arms and asks slowly, his slang uncomfortably gone. "Mind telling me what that was about today?"

"I would say I'm not quite sure what you're referring to, but I'm positive that I'm more than well aware. I guess the better question would be why you're so keen on knowing. It doesn't really involve you," his tone immediately sets me on edge, as it holds a slightly accusatory tone along with a bit of suspicion.

"Oh, it doesn't involve me, does it?" He scoffs, taking a step forward, causing me to sit up on my bed, back straight and taunt. "Cut tha' crap King," I'm not sure if I'm glad or unnerved that his slang is back. "We both know tha' yer hidin' something, something big, but fer tha' life a me I just can't figure out why."

"I'm not so sure if you're fully aware just what you're implying," I growl as I stand, ready to kick his ass out of my house if the need arises.

"I'm sure tha' I'm aware a wha' I'm implyin'. I also think it's time ya came ta terms wit tha' fact I'm here ta help ya, not ruin ya," I'm shocked, and I'm sure it shows since his face softens just a fraction.

"As true as that may be, I'm still not hiding anything," I cross my arms in defiance and at my statement his eyes harden again. "But, let's just say I did accept your offered help. What's in it for you anyways, besides me being in your debt in some form or another?" This seems to stun him for a bit, as his eyes take on a vacant look and it's a few seconds before he answers.

"I don't know," the honesty dripping from the statement is almost palpable, forcing me to believe him, to my surprise. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright, I'm sorry for the crappy second half of this… I'm sick while writing it, but it's been bothering me to leave you guys hanging for this long, so I stuck it out to finish it :) Feels great to accomplish something while I'm bedridden –grumblegrumble- But that doesn't mean I get to stay home tomorrow! Oh no~ I've got to go to school to get exempt from my semester finals -_- I'm so done with High School, I swear. I cannot wait until I graduate this year. I'm gonna spend my time reading fanfictions and enjoying sleeping in until 3 in the afternoon. Ah, what a life~**

**But, away from that there is the latest chapter. I hope to wrap this story up quickly, as I now have another finish I am positively **_**dying **_**to release, but I refuse to until this is done. Hopefully it's done quickly, but I also refuse to have this story suck near the end due to impatience. `**

**Anyways!~ Remember to read, review, repeat! Love all of you~ We're also reaching the 200 review mark! Tell me how exciting that is!**


	25. Enemies United

**A/N So I'm alive, and here with another update. Nothing interesting going on with life… My goal for the story was shot to crap thanks to Calculus and school, which is going smoothly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ichigo wakes up early the next day, disorientated as always when he first wakes up, and promptly rolls over only to yelp in shock and jump straight out of bed. The figure that was on the bed with him falls out of bed with a slight yell of their own, landing with a 'thump'. Only after the orangette notices the blaring white hair and pale skins does the memories from the day before come rushing back in full force.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know," the honesty dripping from the statement is almost palpable, forcing me to believe him, to my surprise. "I really don't know."<em>

_We stand there at a stalemate for a few seconds, both of us unwilling to speak the next words. Both of knew what would happen if we actually bothered to venture into that wasteland of emotions, and neither of us was willing to admit the secrets we're holding or give out information. Thankfully, a being higher than ourselves seemed to finally take pity on me, as the awkward and tense atmosphere was shattered as Karin threw open the door with a glare._

"_How long is your friend going to stay, Ichigo?" She directs the question at me while glaring down poor Shiro._

"_U-Uhm, I'm not too sure… How long do you think Shiro?" His eyes widen as he turns to face Karin._

_I can tell when he plasters a fake grin on his face, which strangely results in a frown from me. He responds, telling her that he'll probably be here for quite some time since we need to finish up our final project anyways. With a slight nod of acknowledgement, she disappears, the door shutting behind her with a final click. He turns back to face me, that fake smile still there._

"_Let's get ta workin', yeah?" The white haired male plops down on my bed and looks at me expectantly._

_With a sigh, I sit at my desk and pull out our music sheet from one of the drawers. I hand the lyrics over to Shiro, who leans back and taps a pencil he got from God knows where against his pale lips. We both work in silence for about an hour when his phone goes off, startling the both of us._

_Flipping it open, his eyes quickly scan over the text message and I'm curious to ask why he chose this moment to read the damn thing since normally he waits until he leaves to read any messages or shit like that. As he's reading, my curiosity grows as his eyes widen in surprise before settling into a slightly furrowed expression, almost as though he's annoyed. My curiosity finally wins over._

"_Who messaged you?" I try to ask nonchalantly as I keep my eyes on the paper, trying to make it sound like it doesn't matter._

"_Mah manager," he's curt and quick, and I hear the phone being almost slammed shut._

"_Oh, what did they want?" I hum slightly to myself as I think of a new tune for a part we've been having trouble on for quite a while._

"_Not sure, they just said ta go ta work early in tha' mornin' tomorrow. Somethin' bout' a new deal a sorts," he stretches as I stiffen at the news._

_I always knew Urahara moved fast when he wanted to._

_But damn._

* * *

><p>Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo recalls that after that it had stayed pretty quiet as they finished the rest of their homework and put the almost finishing touches on their song. Shiro groans softly, pulling himself off the floor with a little bit of effort, still tired despite the sudden awakening. The clock on Ichigo's nightstand shrills, signaling that it's seven in the morning. With a start, Shiro is up and at the door, cursing his way down the stairs, Ichigo following closely behind.<p>

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm gonna be late ta tha' meetin'," Shiro hisses to himself, running outside and hopping in his car, Ichigo watching in shock from the doorway at the speed Shiro was able to just get up and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro's POV<strong>

Speeding, and consequently running one more red light, I pull into the parking lot of 'Shoten Records'. Before I choose to go in, I check my appearance in the car mirror, checking that I at least look presentable for this meeting. More than likely, if I'm here at Shoten Records, it's got to be dealing with Tensa Zangetsu, which slightly pisses me off. Despite that party where shit went down, I've always hated the popular singer for both his talent and his attitude, and the prospect that more likely than not I'm going to get stuck doing a joint release with the infuriating singer does not amuse me.

The double sliding doors open with a slight whoosh, the air conditioning hitting me in the face, causing a slight shiver. The morning is already chilly to begin with, so the added cold air is not a welcome one. The lady at the receptionist table sends a warm smile my way, pointing towards the hallway to the left and I nod my thanks, stuffing my freezing hands in my pant pockets, hoping to warm them up. The elevator ride up seems to take forever, as I begin tapping my foot impatiently, staring down myself in the reflective walls of the interior of the metal box.

The doors open and I storm out, my mood dampening as I approach the meeting room. The only reason why I know where the stupid room is can be explained by the fact that at the beginning of my career was jumpstarted by a co-op CD with another famous singer that once walked down these halls. Kaien was once the most popular singer, and his potential was near limitless. The accident was a horrible occurrence, and many people mourned the loss of such a gifted individual.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

Rubbing my hands over my face, I try to gather my bearings. I remember Shiro mentioning something about a meeting yesterday afternoon, and if his reaction this morning is anything to judge by it's a pretty damn important one. Shrugging it off, I grab my cell phone and turn it back on and almost immediately after it dings, alerting me it's on, it begins to ring Urahara's designated ringtone. My stomach drops as the pieces finally start to piece themselves together.

"Hello?" I ask, tentatively picking up the phone and resting the device on my shoulder while pawing through my clothes in the closet.

"Ah, there you are Tensa!" I have to force myself not to flinch away from his loud and obnoxious voice, lest I drop the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you need?" Rolling my eyes as I hear a sigh on his side of the call, I pick out a dark blue shirt.

"Why, I though you would have figured it out by now! You have a meeting with Shirosaki today to discuss your join album!" On the other side there is a distinct shocked yelp of "Wha?!" and I hold back a chuckle.

"I was never informed directly of this, Hat N' Clogs, but I'll be there in about, oh, fifteen minutes? See ya then," I end the call before he can say anything else, hang up my previously chosen shirt, and head to my alternative closet where I keep Tensa's designer clothes. I keep a closet strictly for clothes that I would never be able to afford as normal Ichigo Kurosaki and are strictly for business.

Donning a pair of black skinny jeans, which might I add took a bit of skill to actually get into to, and a red graphic t-shirt, I head to the bathroom to dye my hair temporarily to black, put on my extensions and to put my red contacts in. Checking that I look at least presentable, I head outside and slightly jog to the normal meeting place where Kenpachi waits for me whenever I need to catch a ride from my neighborhood to anywhere really.

Bracing myself for the crowd that is more than guaranteed to be there, I step out into plain sight, fans that have stopped to get an eyeful of my limo scream and try to attack me, Kenpachi the only person between me and them. Sighing in relief when I finally plop down in the interior of the limo and Kenpachi is driving away, I text Urahara and inform him that I'm on my way. Looking out the window, I watch the buildings pass me by and text everyone else that I'll be late to school if I show up at all and to try and get my work for me, and that an excuse for my absence would be most appreciated. Ishida is the one to text me back first, telling me that he'll handle it and to focus on the meeting.

The time it takes for us to arrive to Shoten Records is spent in silence as I mull over my inner thoughts. Pulling out a pencil and pen as well, I tap my finger on the notepad as I chew on the end of the writing utensil, thinking about this whole new thing with Shiro. With new feelings and this new deal, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing anymore as everything is just a mess and anything could happen. Without me noticing, my pen begins to scribble on the notepad as lyrics flow.

It feels like I'm alone with my thoughts and lyrics for years when we pull up. I shove everything back into the compartment where they belong before exiting the car and walking through the front doors. A slight nod from me to the receptionist and one back to me is all I need for confirmation as I take the stairs to the meeting room, foregoing the elevator in favor of the exercise and extra time.

Taking one last deep breath before entering, I push both doors open and a scowl can't help but form on my face when I notice Shiro on the left side of the long table, feet up on the table with no respect. He slowly turns his head to look at me and my scowl is matched on his face while Hat N' Clogs is smiling at the head of the table, at least I think he's smiling, but his fan hides his the majority of his face.

"Welcome. It's a pleasure to be in the presence of two such talented singers," hiding a snort, I sit as gracefully as I can in the seat opposite Shiro and he frowns. "Now, I'm sure you're both aware, but myself and Shirosaki's manager, Getsuga, has made arrangements for a joint release, but it will be unique," this draws my attention as I fully turn in my seat to face him.

"And what does that entitle exactly?" I question as Shiro shoots me a deadly glare for getting to the question first.

"As I'm sure you're both aware, both of you are always placed at the top of the charts and to ensure that you retain that chance, each of you will sing one solo song a piece and two duet pieces, each of those with one of you being the main singer. This ensures that both of you stay equal while also having the chance of being the best, per say," he snaps his fan shut with a serious face.

"Of course, this means that both of you must cooperate fully with one another, and I cannot stress this enough. Whatever qualms the two of you may have one another, and don't you dare think that I don't know that you two aren't on friendly terms, need to end so make peace as soon as possible. Also, you must be very dedicated so Tensa, you will more often than not be with Shirosaki so keep that in mind while scheduling any… _other _activities outside of Tensa, if you'll be so kind," my mouth drops at the fact that he would bring such a sensitive issue up with Shiro sitting right across from me, who, for the record, is staring at me accusingly.

"As much as I don't wanna agree wit 'im, I don't think I 'ave much of a choice, so I hope we'll get along, Tensa," despite the meaning of his words, he's basically hissing at me and he holds out his hand which I take and squeeze a little too tightly, though I can't say he doesn't do the same exact thing. "Oh, an' also, keep yer real life schedule completely free, yeah? If yer gonna work wit me I'm not gonna take some half-assed effort on yer part."

The gall of this guy! Steaming, I almost throw his hand away as I take a defensive stance, my arms crossed over my chest. "What I do in my personal life is hardly any of your business, and it definitely does not mean that I don't give everything I have towards my career in the music industry. Whatever mislead conceptions you may have of me speak of them now so that I can kill any rumors or non-truths before you try and say something idiotic like that again," I spit as I turn to Hat N' Clogs. "You know my schedule, so please arrange something here with Mr. Ogichi. I must return to my previous engagement," I turn to glare at Shiro, "so if you'll excuse me."

I storm off out of the room, trying to control my temper and regain control once more over my emotions. One of my main points is Tensa is the cool and nonchalant attitude, which is soon to be shattered if I can't keep it controlled when dealing with that idiot. Opening my phone, I text Ishida that I definitely won't be coming to school today and to tell Renji and Shinji to drop by my place later to officially finish the school song. I don't feel it's necessary for him to not inform Grimmjow.

When I reach home I take the longest nap of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro's POV<strong>

"Wha' do ya mean he didn't show up today?" I practically yell, forcing myself to keep my voice at least somewhat at an inside voice as Renji simply glares at me.

"Just that. He messaged us earlier telling us he wasn't feeling too hot and that he was gonna stay home and sleep it off. Me and Shinji are gonna head over there after school so that we can finish that stupid song," Ishida is sending daggers in the redhead's direction, pushing his glasses back up with his middle finger that is undoubtedly aimed at me.

"What that buffoon is attempting to convey is that despite him and Shinji, Ichigo does not desire company so I suggest you leave well enough alone," now it's my turn to send him a dirty look.

"If he's not feelin' well like hell I'm not gonna go see 'im. Are ya stupid?"

Four eyes opens his mouth for a retort, but is stopped by the blonde. "It's fine, Ishida. If he really wants to come we aren't gonna stop him anyways and it's just gonna be an useless argument," the lunch bell rings and everyone rushes back to their homeroom and I internally thank the piano-toothed blonde.

We arrive at King's house about half an hour after school ends, Shinji knocking at the door and the black haired sister answers. She informs us that he's up in his room sleeping and that he's not in a good mood so be on your toes. Thanking her, I'm the last one up the stairs since both of them push past me. I growl my disapproval, but they seem to not notice or, more likely, not care.

Before I even get to his room, I excuse myself for a bathroom break because I know that once I'm at King's side I won't want to leave, which means I won't. After taking care of business, I go to wash my hands and trip over my own feet in my rush, and my shirt catches on one of the drawers and pulls it down with me. The contents spill all over the floor and I curse silently to myself, reaching for everything on the floor and end up pausing when I notice what they are.

A box for temporary black hair dye is opened and looks like it's brand new other than that since it's a brand that's only been on sale for about three or four months. A contact container also is there, and I can't help but open it to see what color lies inside, and gasp in shock when red meets my eyes. Black hair extensions are also in the mix and it's then that I start connecting the dots and sit back against the wall, staring at the items that all but prove my suspicions.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door and I yelp, telling them that I'm almost done and hastily put everything back in the drawer and walk out, telling a shocked Shinji that I'm not feeling too well either and that I'm heading home. He waves at me as he furrows his eyebrows in thought, but I don't know what he does after that as I'm already outside and driving away in less than two minutes.

**Next Day**

Today greets me with an annoying face, as I'm staring at Tensa over a cup of coffee at the meeting room once more. He stands up unexpectedly after about two hours of lyric writing, and tells me that he needs to talk with his manager. Deciding that I need a stretch anyways, I wait for about five minutes after he's gone and then exit the room to walk around a bit.

And, as it would happen with my luck, I run across Tensa arguing with Hat N' Clogs.

Of course, who was I to deny myself the pleasure spying on my unsuspecting victim?

"I'm telling you, Hat N' Clogs, something isn't right! I went to dye my hair and get ready for this stupid ass meeting and everything was out of order! I didn't have time to ask Shinji or Renji if they had messed with my stuff, but I'm damn sure they would inform me if they did. I don't know who did it, but I'm freaking out," my eyes wide as saucers, I try to step away from where they're talking and accidently run into some random assistant walking past.

They give a slight apology, but the damage is already done, as I watch as Tensa freezes and turns slowly to look me in the eyes and I know that he realizes that I've figured out his secret. Without missing a beat, I take off in the opposite direction, ignoring his screams and protests for me to wait.

This can't be fucking real, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, there it is~ The cat is out of the proverbial bag, so to speak! I can only imagine what lies in store for our poor, poor males. I guess I'll just have to get working on the next chapter so the suspense won't kill everyone! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to everyone by the way! I'm so glad to have such a support group to fall back to and I would love to thank you for everything that you've all done for me, may it be review, alerts, or favorites!**

**I love you all!**


	26. Falling For You

**A/N WOW, has it been a long ass time. How is everyone? I am saddened to say that I had actually had to put this story on the very, very, **_**very**_** far back burner as I had to focus on Senior stuff and college blah blah blah. But, I am indeed in college and lemme tell you, it's a bitch. Classes are just, no words. Anyways, enough about me! Back to the story!**

**Oh, and important details! I'm planning to go back and change some minor things, just like the subject/theme for the project as the main. Also, cleaning up some events and polishing it. I'll post any changes in update notes so that everyone knows!**

**ALSO, fair warning. In Shiro's POV 'Tensa' and 'Ichigo' are repeated a LOT, but I can't exactly find a way around it, so I apologize .**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ichigo's POV**

I've always laughed at cliché terms and overly used phrases, although I do use them in some of my songs. I just never fully understood how so many people could relate to one simple phrase. Well, that's until I literally feel my blood run cold as I lock eyes with Shiro. Before I can fully formulate an excuse, lie, or, hell, even an explanation he's taken off like a bat out of hell. Cursing, I don't even look at Urahara who shouts at me to 'stop' and 'wait' as I turn the corner and see a flash of white sprinting down the hall. Against my better judgment, I begin yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Shirosaki! Damn it, Shiro, just wait a fucking minute!" I scream as I turn a corner after him and vaguely realize that he's heading for the stairs, but I push the thought to the back of my mind. "I can explain, but you have to stop first!"

The idiot doesn't even look over his shoulder as we continue barreling through the hallways and I stop shouting at the top of my lungs. Hell, he has no intention of listening to me and I realize that I would do the exact same thing in his situation. Instead, I apologize to the people we pass, mumbles of "Sorry" and "Excuse me" never cease as I try to weave through the halls. Damn, has Shiro always been this fast? I'm starting to lose my breath as I chase after the idiot.

I hear the door to the stairs burst open before I see it, and I curse again, pushing myself faster than I ever have before. Reaching the stairs in record time, the door not even closed yet which means I'm mere seconds behind, I shove the door open the rest of the way with my shoulder. Wincing at the impact, I notice Shiro's only one flight below and register that I have about twenty floors to catch up to him. Taking the steps at least three at a time, I beg him to slow down.

It's around halfway down that I catch up, managing to grab his wrist and yanking him back. He flinches at the sudden pressure, but he recovers quickly. Shiro's chest is heaving, mine is too to be honest, as he attempts to force his hand out of my grip and accidently loses his balance on the top step. His eyes go wide and a sense of dread and pure _fear_ washes over me as I use all of my strength to pull him back up.

I manage to pull him up and he regains his balance, pulling his arm free of my hand and that's when I notice that I'm _still moving. _Cursing to myself, or at least I think I do, I flail about trying to grab the railing. I've always been told that I'm a klutz and clumsy as hell, but I've never truly grasped the meaning of that until this very moment when a solid, fucking _wooden railing _manages to slip through my fingers and I go crashing down a flight of stairs.

It takes me about five seconds, at least that's my best guess, to actually reach a standstill at the bottom of the stairs. My head is pounding as I hit it who knows how many times on the way down, and I can hear someone yelling at me in my right ear. Huge red numbers are the first thing I actually process, the numbers '15' mocking me as I attempt to gather my bearings, sit up, and shut out the awful noise that just refuses to be silenced.

"-chigo… Ich- Damn it, a-ser me! Fuck, wh- I do?" The voice fades in and out and can't seem to make a full sentence that actually makes sense.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Mumbling, I try to push myself up and manage to sit up against the wall. "Give me a few minutes, just _please _shut up."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Shiro's POV**

Releasing a sigh of relief, I slump against the wall, closing my eyes and resting my head back against the bricks. I place a hand over my heart, trying to calm my breathing and my racing pulse, and although I manage the former my heart just won't calm down. Although I tell myself it's from Ichigo's fall, I know that's not entirely the source. I sneak a glance at Ichigo, but all it does is remind me that the person on the ground with his eyes squinted shut and head lolling to almost touch his chest is not Ichigo, but Tensa. Or is it the opposite?

Since his eyes are still shut tight, I stare for a few seconds trying to discern whether it's Ichigo disguised as Tensa, or Tensa who happens to have the guise of Ichigo. It feels wrong to assume that Tensa would have some completely fake, alter ego thing that allows him to leave a normal life since Tensa is well, Tensa. I've met the guy with the mask a few times, and he's nothing if not cocky, proud, and an attention whore at the best of times and Ichigo is nothing like that. Ichigo would never boast about an accomplishment or shove it in someone's face, and that's when I realize why my heart's racing and a cold sweat has settled on my skin.

The truth is that I don't particularly mind Ichigo being Tensa, but the opposite isn't true. Ichigo is everything I've grown to appreciate- a loyal friend, an honest companion, someone who I can trust, and Tensa isn't any of those things. Tensa is conniving, manipulating, cold and calculating, where Ichigo is warmth, and although he can be rude and can sometimes, most of the time, be a downright asshole he's not a bad person. And then it occurs to me that is the reason why I ran.

I fled because I was afraid that Ichigo wouldn't exist, that it would only be Tensa and the Ichigo I know would disappear. But that's not true at all. The longer I stare at Ichigo and contemplate, I acknowledge that the stunt he just pulled is something Tensa would _never do. _Ichigo would. He would be the idiot selfless enough to risk falling down some fucking stairs to save me, or anyone, from falling down mentioned fucking stairs.

Hearing a groan, I notice that Ichigo's eyes are open and he's attempting to push himself up using the wall, refusing to ask for help. Rolling my eyes, I jump to my feet and hold out my hand, ignoring the glare I receive for my efforts.

"I don't need your help," he hisses as he swats my offered hand out of the way, and glares at me when I offer it again.

"Ya just fell down a flight a stairs, now isn't tha' time fer yer stubbornness. Take mah hand," I shove it closer to his face, raising an eyebrow as he huffs and falls back to the floor.

"I'll be fine in a minute, but since you've oh so graciously decided to stop now, maybe you'll listen to my explanation. You know," he does a mini half shrug, leaving his arms out and palms open as he shakes his head in exasperation, "the thing that would have saved me from falling down a flight of stairs," he lets his arms fall down with a frown, rubbing his right shoulder lightly.

"Hey, are ya alright?" I ask as he continues to rub his shoulder but he waves my question off. "Fine, if it'll get ya ta cooperate, I'll listen ta yer explanation." The faster he gets his part out, the faster he can get his injuries examined.

"What? You don't have any questions for me?" He looks at me as though I've lost my mind. "No 'How dare you not tell me!' or 'Now you have to bend to my every wish and whim!' or, maybe what I was expecting, 'Were you ever gonna fucking tell me?!'" He mimics, although his impression of my lilt is horrible.

"No, I mean, I understand," looking up, I scratch the side of my mouth mockingly. "I mean, I have a few questions, but I get tha' whole secret identity thing. Ya don't want attention goin' through school, even I'll admit tha' paparazzi is annoyin'."

"Are you fucking serious?" He leans his head back and frowns. "You took this much better than my other friends did, and you've known me for less than a year and found out on your own. Unbelievable."

"Always happy ta exceed expectations," he groans as I blink at him, our playful bantering resurfacing like this was any other normal day or meeting. "Now, can I help ya up an' check ta make sure yer not seriously hurt?"

"I told you, I'm fine, honestly. You worry too much," he actually manages to stand up for a few seconds, and then winces with a curse and leans on the wall. "Or maybe not completely fine. Shit, shit, shit."

I can feel his eyes on my face, and I know that I must have a very odd expression, but I don't particularly mind. All I notice is his left foot, and the way it's bent at an angle it should definitely not be bent at. Even without some fancy doctor degree or extensive previous medical history, I can definitely identify a broken bone when I've seen one. Well, shit. Houston, we have a problem.

"Shiro? Shiro. Damn it Shiro, eyes up _here,_" he mutters, punching me in the arm to get my attention. "Good, ok, we have two options here. One, you carry me up those steps," the fuck does he mean 'up', don't you want to go down so you can get to the hospital, "or you go and get Urahara and explain to him what the fuck is happening."

"Plan C, I carry ya _down_ tha' stairs," I go to pick him up, but he goes to punch me in the face. "Hey! Wha's tha' fer?"

"Are you a complete idiot? If you carry me down to the first floor, everyone will see you with me and then they'll question 'Oh, how is Shirosaki so familiar with Tensa?' and look into it. The only reason why my identity as Ichigo hasn't been discovered is because I stay out of the public eye, but if they are looking into you and find out about me, I'm screwed. So, I'll ask again," he holds up his hand, counting out my options, "step one or step two."

It takes me only one second to make my decision.

"Step one."

This time when I go to pick him up, he just sighs in irritation, but allows me to haul him up on my back. Originally I had planned to pick him up bridal style, but after his already shitting day I didn't need to add to it by embarrassing him or accidently hitting his foot on the wall or railing on the way up. He's surprisingly light, which I mention and earn a pull on my ear for.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ichigo's POV**

I huff after pulling his ear for his unnecessary comment, squeezing around his neck extra tightly to add to his discomfort. I try to ignore the intense pain in my foot that manages to grow with every second my adrenaline burst wears off, but even I can admit when I fail miserably. Fortunately, or unfortunately, enough this isn't my first broken bone, nor is it my worst injury to date, so I don't cry like a wimp, but suck it up as Shiro pushes the door to my floor open.

Luckily for us, Urahara is standing right outside the stairwell, keeping anyone who dares to investigate at a distance. As soon as the door opens, he's at our side with his phone to his ear making a call to Kenpachi to pick us up around back and calling my dad to let him know there has been some unforeseen issues. I hear my old man yelling on the other line, trying to convince Urahara to spill, but he hangs up on him mid-sentence and looks at me with a grin.

"Well~ Seems that amends have been made and all is well! This makes things so much easier when you consider the joint album! Now there are no obstacles in the way to prevent smooth sailing for the entire recording~" Urahara is practically singing his glee, and if at all possible I would almost say that he planned the whole fucking thing.

Wait a minute.

My head turns so fast, I'm afraid I might just have two broken bones by the time I actually reach the hospital. That's when I see it. The thousand watt smile, his beaming face, glittering eyes.

That motherfucker.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I screech as I attempt to jump from Shiro's back onto to Urahara to keep my word.

Luckily for him, there are three things currently working in his favor. The first would be the most obvious, my foot. The pain halters my leap significantly as I clench my teeth together so hard I'm almost sure one or two might be chipped. Secondly, Shirosaki holding onto my legs stops my movements almost immedietly although he's in shock at my sudden movement, no doubt. And last, but certainly not least, is the fact that Urahara still has two fully functional feet and legs and, anticipating my reaction, is already far out of harm's reach.

"You just wait," I swear at him as he hums contently, "when you least expect it, I'll strike and you'll regret this. You'll regret _all of it!_" In the back of my mind I can tell the pain is making me delirious as I curse and rage at Hat' N' Clogs.

"My, my! That is no way to speak to your manager, Tensa-kun~ Besides, I have not a clue what you are accusing me of!" He chirps merrily and I see realization dawn on Shiro's face.

"I don't know whether ta be appreciative, angry, or wary," he whispers under his breathe too low for anyone to hear except for me.

I lean forward and whisper back. "Wary, definitely. He's capable of untold things," a shiver runs through Shiro, but I ignore it to continue glaring at Hat' N' Clogs while he laughs at my suffering.

"Now you don't mean that! Now, Kenpachi will be outside in about a minute, so we best get you down there," at this he releases a sigh, "but how to do that without everyone discovering your injury will be troublesome indeed."

And then he smiles his million dollar smile, causing me to groan.

"But I think I have a solution to that."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Normal POV**

"You call this a full proof plan?!" Ichigo nearly wails as all his makeup and hair dye is removed. "This is crazy, and it will never work."

Shiro sits in a white chair, a fact that he had not missed when Urahara had it brought up for him, watching the events unfold. Ichigo is complaining while every trace of Tensa is removed from his being, while Shiro sits and waits for his turn. It hadn't escaped Urahara that the two looked eerily similar, to the point where one could pass for the other with the right makeup, and that's what they were betting on.

Shiro would be dressed as Tensa- contacts, makeup, hair dye, the whole shebang while Ichigo would be snuck out the back by a trusted employee, a kind girl with pink hair who was somehow related to Ichigo's driver, Kenpachi. Shiro originally questioned the capability of a girl who didn't look older than ten years old, but was rebuffed by a quick kick to the groin and a declaration that she was eighteen and would be turning nineteen soon.

She would be escorting Ichigo out the back to where an unmarked car, one Kenpachi swears he obtained legally on such short notice, where he would be escorted to the hospital where Shiro would later visit to see his injured classmate and to check on his condition. It all seemed like a fine idea; as long as you took into account the fact that Shiro would have to successfully imitate Tensa.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A/N Happy New Year!**

**Please, don't hurt me!**

**Ok, I know it's been over a YEAR since I last updated and I'm so so so sorry. I'm more sorry than any of you will ever know! But, like mentioned, college is just horrible, but I love it, and family issues have created problems that I simply couldn't ignore. I would love to promise you that updates will be more frequent, but until the 20****th**** of January when I get my classes, I have no idea whether they'll be super easy or time consuming, but I'll keep you updated!**

**Also, my friend and I have started to write our own stories. Yes, original novels. We've been talking about it for about two or three years now, and finally we are working on them! She already has a few chapters, but I'm still working out the characters, plot, timeline, blah blah blah. It'll be good though! I'll probably release it on Fanfictions other site for original works, but only if you guys request so let me know!**

**Sorry for the long ass author's note. Next time it hopefully won't be this long.**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I wish a Happy New Year to every single one of you! Appreciate and love you all!**


End file.
